


Твое сердце

by fandom BUCK-TICK 2020 (fandom_BUCK_TICK), robin_puck



Series: Твое сердце [1]
Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Far Future, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Single work, Temporary Character Death, Unhealthy Relationships, mild drug use, Вечная любовь, Созависимость, антиутопия
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 51,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_BUCK_TICK/pseuds/fandom%20BUCK-TICK%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck
Summary: *Хайдор- сокращение от "HiTechDoll", фирмы-производителя роботизированных игрушек, в основном в виде реальных или выдуманных животных, в том числе маскотов.**5-7-5-7-7- число слогов в строках классических танка.Некоторые пояснения по всему тексту:Ii ne shijyo shugi (Ий нэ сидзё сюги)– принцип превосходства количества лайков, чем более социально одобряема личность, тем больше социальных возможностей для нее доступны: размножение, бесплатное высшее образование, бесплатная медицина и т.д.Shakai kachi shihyo (SKS)- индекс социальной значимости, определяется количеством "Ii ne" (Ий нэ). До 25 лет медицинское обслуживание и среднее образование предоставляются всем гражданам в равной мере, после наступления "совершеннолетия" включается счетчик SKS, и дальнейшее социальное обеспечение человека зависит от того, насколько он социально успешен. Пункты SKS в среднем равны количеству полученных "Ий нэ" и могут быть потрачены как на оплату счетов или штрафов (курс к йене примерно 1/1000, что не очень выгодно), так и на оплату социального обеспечения по твердым государственным тарифам.Ii ne (Ий нэ)– лайк, единица социального одобрения, может выставляться любым гражданином любому гражданину не чаще раза в неделю.
Relationships: Imai Hisashi/Sakurai Atsushi
Series: Твое сердце [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878166
Comments: 23
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	1. Как звучишь ты

Лавка больше напоминала полку – жесткая и узкая, сидеть на ней третий час подряд было уже больно, и в принципе можно было бы встать, пройтись по крошечной камере, размяться. Это не запрещалось. Но Атсуши продолжал сидеть, глядя в пол, сосредоточившись на глухом дискомфорте в задеревеневших от неподвижности мышцах.  
Он облажался. Опять. И в этот раз так сильно, что выйти сухим из воды уже не получится. И это значит, что мама опять будет плакать, а отец сначала будет орать, а потом снова сорвет на ней злость. Лучше бы на самом Атсуши, но, если все так, как сказал ему начальник участка… в этот раз он может не вернуться домой.  
Три часа назад эта мысль вызвала в душе мгновенный и очень острый протест. Хотелось кричать и пытаться что-то сделать… может быть, сбежать. Или хотя бы ударить кого-то. И почти в ту же минуту Атсуши стало так мерзко из-за этого приступа животной ярости, что он просто сел на лавку и попытался взять себя в руки. Довольно скоро нервное возбуждение ушло, остались только тоска и жалость к себе, жалость к маме, и вместе с этим болезненное, но такое сладостное понимание: так будет лучше. Без него всем будет лучше.  
На исходе третьего часа, когда он уже совсем затих внутри и только зачем-то считал свои вдохи и выдохи, будто бы собирался закончить все прямо сейчас, дверь в камеру отворилась, и на пороге возник Хироши. Лицо у него было белое от гнева, и Атсуши буквально в одну секунду вынырнул из своего предсмертного успокоения – надежда выстрелила прямо в сердце. Он даже приподнялся навстречу брату, но тот хлесткой пощечиной оборвал его движение, заставив плюхнуться обратно на лавку.  
– Сволочь, – процедил он сквозь зубы. – Какая же ты дрянь.  
В душе опять взвился протест и ответный гнев, но Атсуши привычно задавил его, прикусив закровившую от удара губу. Хироши был прав. Он всегда, черт возьми, был прав.  
Брат схватил его за шиворот и поволок за собой, как нагадившего котенка. Он вывел его из камеры, проволок по участку под сочувственными взглядами полицейских и вытолкнул на улицу. Атсуши замер, заторможено оглядываясь по сторонам. Уже начинало темнеть, оглушающе стрекотали цикады, и напоенный влагой и запахами густой зелени воздух обжигал ноздри. За три часа он успел смириться с тем, что больше никогда не выйдет под открытое небо. А теперь неожиданное спасение приносило не столько облегчение, сколько страх и еще большее чувство вины.  
– Что застыл? – рявкнул Хироши и толкнул его в спину. – Иди давай.  
И он пошел. По главной дороге городка – от полицейского участка до поворота к их дому – было около километра, и Атсуши чувствовал на себе взгляды: старичков, сидящих в парикмахерской. Женщин у лавки сладостей. Молодых мужчин, толпящихся у сакэварни. Все они смотрели вскользь, быстро отводя глаза, но Атсуши знал, что его узнавали. Что понимали: этот парень опять что-то натворил. Весь в отца. Никакой помощи семье, одни проблемы. Бедная мать убивается целыми днями, старший брат работает изо всех сил, чтобы их прокормить, а младший…  
Он опустил голову, чтобы ни с кем не встречаться взглядом. Желтая пыль летела из-под кроссовок при каждом шаге – значит, опять была буря. Он все пропустил…  
– Слышал, что случилось с твоими дружками? – спросил брат, когда они свернули на тихую улицу. Под ногами уже не было асфальта, здесь желтая пыль была убита до каменного состояния, а глухие стены обшарпанных халуп тянулись вдоль аллеи из чахлых лип. – За Мори его семья отдала все, что у них было. А Мацуда и Янаги попали в разборку.  
Атсуши споткнулся на ровном месте, едва не свалившись.  
– На их месте мог бы быть и ты, придурок, – голос брата звучал уже не зло, просто устало. – Твое счастье, что ты не пошел с ними в этот раз.  
– Потому что струсил, – едва слышно пробормотал Атсуши, но Хироши услышал.  
– Твое счастье, – повторил он. – Я просил тебя, я уговаривал тебя не водиться с этими... На ваши шалости с воровством из кибер-киосков и гонки на пустыре всем плевать. Чем больше вас переломается или свихнется под наркотой, тем городу легче. Но нападения на уважаемого гражданина с высоким SKS никому не простят. Ты понимаешь? Они почти убили человека!  
– Я не думал, что до этого дойдет…  
– А ты никогда не думаешь. Тебе плевать на все и на всех – и на меня, и на маму. Ты неисправимый. Знаешь… Я уже отчаялся.  
– Так оставил бы меня там, – буркнул Атсуши. Злиться и обижаться было гораздо проще, чем испытывать это оглушающее чувство вины. – Мы – не семья Мори, у нас ничего нет. Что ты им дал, чтобы меня вытащить?  
Хироши только отвесил ему подзатыльник, несильный, всего лишь досадливый – он уже почти перестал злиться. Они все были такие – вспыльчивые, но отходчивые, мягкие. Даже сентиментальные. Все – отец тоже, хотя чем дальше, тем меньше он походил на человека вообще. Будто какой-то демон в него вселялся… Иногда, когда отец валялся в пьяной отключке, Атсуши охватывало страшное ощущение, что заскучавший демон выглядывает из тела отца. Поводит длинным острым жалом, осматриваясь по сторонам. В такие моменты очень хотелось спрятаться, чтобы демон не заметил его. Не выбрал в качестве следующей жертвы…  
Мама стояла на пороге – маленькая, очень худая, в своем вечном застиранном синем платье, с бессильно опущенными руками. И когда они подошли к дому, вышла и порывисто притянула Атсуши к себе, обнимая.  
– Живой, – сказала она тихо, стискивая его изо всех сил. – Живой, мой хороший.  
Это было стыдно и при этом так щемящее приятно, что он не удержался и наклонился, ткнулся носом ей в щеку.  
– Нормально все, – пробормотал он неловко.  
– Ничего не нормально, – сказал Хироши у него за спиной. – Мама из-за тебя потеряла половину своего SKS, дебил.  
Атсуши отпрянул, неверяще заглянул в ее спокойное, очень усталое лицо. Перехватил правую руку, повернул к себе, чтобы взглянуть на тонкое запястье – она не сопротивлялась. Датчик модуля мерцал оранжевым. Тридцать четыре пункта. Всего тридцать четыре… еще утром он был зеленым. А теперь…  
– Это же… – пробормотал Атсуши, не в силах осознать.  
– Это значит, что операции в следующем месяце не будет, – сказал Хироши и еще раз стукнул его по затылку. – Из-за тебя. Бестолочь.  
Атсуши отступил на шаг, выпуская руку мамы из пальцев.  
– Не надо было, – сказал он маме. – Я этого не стою.  
– Аччан, – вздохнула она. – Ну что ты говоришь. Конечно же, ты стоишь.  
– Твоей жизни? Лучше бы меня пустили на разборку.  
Хироши крякнул.  
– Лучше бы ты помнил об этом в следующий раз и больше не нарывался.  
– Ничего со мной не случится, – мама махнула рукой, отворачиваясь. – И вообще, идите в дом, хватит соседей развлекать.  
Оглушенный, Атсуши вошел в полутемный, пахнущий вечной плесенью и затхлостью дом. Он ненавидел его. Ненавидел здесь находиться. Но когда тебе семнадцать, особого выбора нет. Хорошо брату – ему удалось получить работу и съехать. Атсуши подозревал, что даже когда он окончит школу, никуда уехать просто не сможет – не сможет оставить маму наедине с демоном. Он обречен прожить в этом доме всю свою жизнь: в темноте, в духоте. В страхе. Его отчаянные попытки вырваться приводят только к новым проблемам: единственные друзья, которых он оказался способен завести, закончили поражением в правах и разборкой. Это ясно показывало, какой финал ждет и его. Атсуши дойдет до этого, рано или поздно. Хорошо бы раньше, чтобы маме больше не пришлось за него расплачиваться. Чтобы жалящие глаза демона не остановились на нем однажды. Чтобы не стало еще хуже, потому что хорошего ждать бесполезно, а хуже всегда может быть – это-то он знает на своем невеликом опыте…  
Отец, слава богу, был уже в невменяемом состоянии, так что получилось поужинать втроем. Они сидели за столом тихо, стараясь лишний раз не стукнуть миской, не звякнуть стаканом. Атсуши с трудом запихивал в себя ставший безвкусным рис, стараясь глядеть только в стол, но глаза сами следили за руками матери, и каждый раз оранжевый отблеск на ее запястье резал сердце будто ножом.  
Она не должна была его вытаскивать. Сейчас, постфактум, он уже понимал, что никакая разборка на самом деле ему не грозила. Он никогда не попадался на чем-то серьезном, как Мацуда или Янаги, он не участвовал в роковом нападении. Он просто был в той же компании, под подозрением – но не обвиняемым. Штраф в тридцать пунктов означал, что максимум, который ему грозил, это пара лет принудительного труда на фабрике. Да, не факт, что он вернулся бы оттуда достаточно здоровым, чтобы выжить потом с нулевым SKS. Да, у него бы не было никаких перспектив, кроме как пойти работать на ту же фабрику уже добровольно. Но, можно подумать, у него сейчас есть хоть какие-то перспективы. Зато мама была бы здорова. Мама…  
Проблемы с сердцем начались, еще когда Атсуши был совсем маленьким. У нее всегда был хороший SKS: ее все любили – соседи, продавцы в лавках, члены тех семей, куда она приходила помогать по хозяйству. Иногда ее датчик звякал чуть ли не каждую неделю: «Ий нэ!» – бодрым голосом сообщала служба учета, и число на экране датчика увеличивалось на один пункт. Атсуши был уверен, что однажды индекс дойдет до невероятных ста пунктов, и они получат специальный приз от управления Фудзиоки. Не то чтобы ему хотелось чего-то, но он считал, что мама этого заслуживает. Однако ее рейтинг никогда не поднимался выше семидесяти. Из-за отца. Тот регулярно попадал в больницу, а так как свой собственный SKS болтался у него недалеко от нуля, расплачивалась за все мама.  
Атсуши не знал, что и когда случилось с отцом. Наверное, он был нормальным человеком, даже уважаемым, с хорошим рейтингом, раз они с мамой смогли позволить себе второго ребенка. Наверное, когда Атсуши родился, что-то случилось, что сломало его, превратило в опасное животное, нападающее на собственную семью. Может быть, дело было в самом Атсуши? Может быть, именно он – причина такой метаморфозы? На его памяти отец всегда был таким: пьяным, пугающим, грубым и агрессивным. Совершенно непредсказуемым. Если попасться ему на глаза в плохой час… От него можно было только бежать и прятаться, но и это не всегда помогало. Поэтому, когда Атсуши был маленьким, он просто старался сделать вид, что не существует. Что его здесь нет. Нет ни этой крошечной комнаты с задвинутыми окнами, с медленно гниющими татами. Ни всего этого дома с темными коридорами и замызганной бумагой на дверях – он старался не всматриваться в эти бурые затертые брызги. Ничего нет. И его самого нет тоже.  
Правда, когда он подрос, это уже не срабатывало. Отец начал его замечать. Слишком шумно ходишь. Слишком громко говоришь. Слишком много ешь. Слишком плохо учишься.  
Было страшно – постоянно. А еще страшней от того, что теперь он был достаточно взрослым, чтобы понимать: если раньше маме доставалось за себя и за брата, то теперь ей достается еще и за самого Атсуши. И чем сильней он прячется, чем дальше убегает, тем сильней достается – ей, маленькой, отчаянно-смелой, никогда не сдающейся. Мамочке.  
Несколько раз Атсуши собирал все свою невеликую смелость в кулак и принимал то, что ему причитается. После одного из таких раз маму увезли в больницу с сердечным приступом. Ей всегда было проще перетерпеть самой, чем видеть, как он бьет ее детей…  
В тот раз ее довольно быстро поставили на ноги, и испугавшийся отец на какое-то время немного присмирел. Он, в сущности, не был злым. Наверное, он даже любил их всех – по-своему. Но демон не дремал, и надолго его не хватило – пара месяцев затишья обернулась еще более яростной бурей.  
После этого мама попадала в больницу еще два раза. И каждый раз ей говорили: нужна операция. Не затягивайте. У вас же достаточно пунктов рейтинга. Используйте их, наконец, для себя. Но она каждый раз откладывала, каждый раз опасалась: а вдруг отцу снова станет плохо и будет некому ему помочь? Атсуши про себя думал: вот бы так и случилось! И тут же стыдил себя за такие мысли. Каким бы он ни был, он оставался его отцом. Атсуши полагалось его любить. Может быть, эта любовь еще где-то в нем и оставалась – под толстым слоем страха и отвращения. Но как он ни старался, он не мог ее в себе найти.  
Операцию все-таки назначили два месяца назад. Мама должна была поехать в столицу префектуры, Такасаки, там бы ее оперировал опытный врач. Она бы наконец полностью поправилась… Но теперь Атсуши принял эстафету от отца. Забрал у мамы шанс на выздоровление… Сколько еще потребуется времени, чтобы восстановить потерянные тридцать пунктов? Черт, да он бы добровольно согласился на разборку, если бы это позволило вернуть хоть часть потраченного!  
После ужина Хироши поманил его пальцем на улицу. Атсуши неохотно вышел за ним следом – брат по примеру отца пытался воспитывать его кулаками, но он всегда бил за дело, и от этого было еще тошней. Как будто Атсуши сам не понимал, насколько облажался…  
– Хватит дуться, – сказал Хироши, сунув ладони за пояс джинсов.  
– Я не дуюсь, – буркнул Атсуши, глядя в землю.  
– Дуешься. Самый несчастный тут нашелся. Бросьте меня умирать.  
– Да пошел ты…  
Атсуши попытался развернуться, но Хироши пихнул его в плечо, вынуждая оставаться на месте.  
– Слушай меня. Ты сам видишь, к чему приводят твои выкрутасы. Ты можешь хоть ненадолго взять себя в руки начать думать не только о себе?  
Атсуши отвел взгляд с недовольным видом. Как же его бесил этот тон! Как будто… как будто брат был прав. Как будто они все были правы. И ему нужно просто «взять себя в руки». Так просто!..  
– Чего ты хочешь? – спросил он через силу.  
– Чтобы ты перестал доводить мать. У нее больное сердце и отец. И ты еще.  
– Зато ты – весь прекрасный и непогрешимый, чего тогда сам-то сбежал подальше…  
– Рот закрой и слушай. Я хочу, чтобы ты нашел себе нормальную компанию. Не очередных малолетних уголовников, а нормальных ребят. Раз уж ты не можешь без того, чтобы быть в стаде. Найди себе приличное стадо, Аччан. Закончи школу. Не вляпывайся. Ты способен просто не вляпываться? Чтобы ей не приходилось тратить свои шансы еще и на тебя? Отца хватает за глаза!  
Атсуши молчал, глядя в сторону.  
– Вот, – Хироши поднял руку, показывая ему запястье, на котором тускло поблескивал новый модуль с еще неактивным датчиком SKS. – Через неделю мне исполнится двадцать пять. У меня будет пятнадцать стартовых пунктов. Думаю, через год я доберу до тридцати, чтобы сделать трансфер. Твоя задача – продержаться хотя бы этот год, Аччан. Ты должен маме год нормальной спокойной жизни. Ты понял меня?  
– Понял, – буркнул Атсуши. Брат отступил на шаг, позволяя ему отвернуться и уйти обратно в дом. Не то чтобы он сильно хотел возвращаться.  
Мама сидела на полу за столом, свет не горел. Ее голова была устало опущена, она смотрела на свои вытянутые руки. От шороха двери она испуганно вздрогнула и прикрыла запястье рукой, но Атсуши успел заметить оранжевый, стыдный отблеск. Лучше всего было бы сейчас просто подняться к себе в комнату, но он не мог. Его буквально выворачивало наизнанку от горького чувства вины. Он нерешительно подошел к матери, постоял, а потом сел рядом, прижимаясь виском к ее плечу.  
– Прости меня пожалуйста, – сказал он шепотом. – Я не… не думал, что так получится.  
Мама обняла, потрепала по волосам.  
– Ничего, – сказала она со вздохом. – Главное, что ты цел.  
Атсуши зажмурился, чувствуя, как предательские слезы подкатывают к глазам. Ужасно было жалко – себя, маму, даже Хироши. Зачем он вообще родился? Без него ведь было все хорошо. Отец почти не пил. Почти не бил маму. У него была работа. У них была нормальная семья. Почему с рождением Атсуши все так изменилось? Наверное, дело и правда было именно в нем. И Атсуши – тот самый страшный демон, который пришел в их жизнь и все испортил.  
От этой мысли было так жутко, что холодели руки. И он плакал в мамино плечо, а она обнимала, защищая его от него самого. Только она могла так. Только у нее было достаточно сил.

Самое неприятное заключалось в том, что Хироши был прав: ему нужна была компания. При том, что большую часть времени Атсуши предпочитал проводить в одиночестве, ему нужен был кто-то, на кого бы он смог ориентироваться. От кого бы он мог получить одобрение. Брат на эту роль точно не подходил – он слишком давно привык относиться к Атсуши с презрением и усталым раздражением. Мацуда мог посмеиваться над ним, а Мори – давать двусмысленные прозвища, но эти сэмпаи принимали его в свою компанию, давали ему место – не слишком-то завидное, зато свое собственное. Рядом с братом места не было. И Атсуши был не уверен, что ему вообще найдется место где-то еще. Он был на плохом счету. Кто захочет принять в компанию хулигана, чьи приятели только что отправились в разборку?  
В школе, конечно же, обо всем уже знали. Ребята из младших классов его опасливо сторонились, провожая настороженными взглядами. Одноклассники… Как всегда, делали вид, что Атсуши не существует. В общем-то, это игнорирование было взаимным – ему тоже не особо хотелось, да и не о чем было с ними общаться. Так что он привычно занял свое место за самой дальней партой, лег щекой на руки и смотрел в окно, стараясь не вслушиваться в то, что талдычит обучающая программа с бликующего старого экрана. История Старой Японии, история Новой Японии, алчные внешние, изменники сепаратисты, вся эта пропагандистская чушь, как будто Япония сама не торгует с внешними, как будто хотя бы их школьные пады производились здесь, как будто за столетия изоляции они сумели избавиться от статуса сельскохозяйственного придатка внешних... Все это было так бессмысленно. Даже если он постарается и будет «хорошим» весь этот год до выпуска, то… то что? Дальше-то что? Ничего ведь никогда не изменится. Хироши еще на что-то надеется, думает, что, если он вырвался из ада, ад за ним не придет. Думает, что у него будет нормальная жизнь, нормальная семья. Что он – не меченый демоном. Впрочем… может, ему и повезет. Если честно, Атсуши было все равно. Не было ему никакого дела ни до медленно доводящего себя до могилы отца, ни до слишком самоуверенного старшего брата. Они никак не влияли на то, что на самом деле происходило в жизни Атсуши. Потому что в ней не происходило ровным счетом ничего, и даже жуткая вчерашняя история никак это не изменила. Он просто лишился компании, в которой убивал время, в которой убивал, по большому счету, себя. Всем было понятно, что рано или поздно Мацуда и его дружки этим закончат. Ну, и на свой счет Атсуши особо иллюзий не питал. Если бы он не струсил и пошел в тот вечер со всеми вместе, никаких вопросов сегодня бы уже не стояло. Но животное чувство самосохранения взяло верх, и теперь он остался один – без стаи, без цели, без каких-либо планов. И что делать со своей жизнью дальше, он понятия не имел.  
Отоспавшись на первом уроке, во время перемены он обычно запихивал пад в карман и сваливал из школы – больше делать тут все равно было нечего. Но в этот раз идти ему было некуда, да и… он обещал. Чувство вины за вчерашнее было еще слишком велико, чтобы нарушить обещание – не Хироши. Маме. Поэтому, чувствуя растерянность и неловкость, Атсуши вышел в школьный двор. Все кучковались группками по три-пять человек, младшие с младшими, старшие со старшими. Пара одиночек на этом фоне выглядели уныло и максимально жалко. Меньше всего Атсуши хотел выглядеть жалким, так что он направился к небольшому закутку за хозяйственной пристройкой – там он пару раз отсиживался во время уроков, когда деваться было совсем некуда, а в класс идти не хотелось. Там можно было поваляться в тени на траве, перекусить собранным мамой обедом, а еще выкурить пару сигарет…  
Правда, оказалось, что не он один предпочитает проводить время в этом удобном местечке: за пристройкой стояли и тянули сигареты четверо: двое из его класса, и двое на год младше.  
– О, Аччан, привет! – с пугающей жизнерадостностью сказал один из младших – Атсуши не помнил его имени, знал только, что тот постоянно ошивается поблизости с сэмпаями и пытается подружиться со всеми подряд. Он сдержанно кивнул младшему, не зная, что теперь делать. Уйти? Это будет выглядеть так, будто он испугался находиться с ними в одном месте. Остаться? И… что? Стоять тут как дурак, вызывая обоюдную неловкость? Одноклассники смотрели на него со странным выражением лиц, и Атсуши хотел уже было развернуться и уйти с самым независимым видом, на который был способен, но тут один из них – с крашеными в каштановый цвет волосами и немного сонным лицом – молча протянул ему пачку. Угощая. Приглашая присоединиться. Приглашая… остаться.  
– Спасибо, – буркнул Атсуши под нос, вытягивая сигарету. Он не хотел выглядеть так, будто бы сильно обрадовался такому повороту событий. В конце концов, это он тут – крутой. Он тут – практически из банды, хоть и уже несуществующей. Может быть, эти ребята просто боятся его и пытаются подлизаться. Почему бы и нет. Главное, вести себя как ни в чем не бывало.  
– Вот это крутой табачок! – сказал младший, с удовольствием затягиваясь сигаретой явно из той же пачки. – Аччан, ты знал, что у Имаи-куна кибер-киоск дома? Так круто. Можно таскать сигареты, когда захочется!  
– Вообще-то, они не бесплатные, – сказал второй одноклассник, но сам Имаи-кун только хмыкнул и промолчал. И Атсуши тоже промолчал, обойдясь кивком. Табак и правда был крепкий, но довольно качественный, приятный на вкус, получше того барахла, что Мацуда с товарищами выносил из кибер-киосков на шоссе.  
– Аччан, – опять встрял неугомонный младший, Атсуши даже вспомнил его фамилию: Хигучи. Как-то раз полгода назад этот настырный тип поздоровался с ним в коридоре, и Атсуши ответил от неожиданности. Оказалось, что тот дружит с кем-то, что дружит с кем-то, кто дружит с Мори, а правда, что Мори из такой богатой семьи, что у них особняк с садом? А ты видел этот особняк? А в саду был? А правда, что там живет павлин? Атсуши едва от него отбился в тот раз.  
– Аччан, – Хигучи был на своей волне, – а правда, что Мацуду отправили на разборку?  
– Правда, – ответил Атсуши, решив, что в этой ситуации немногословность будет лучшим выбором. Но не удержался и добавил: – И Янаги тоже.  
Хигучи ахнул, обводя присутствующих потрясенным взглядом.  
– Ничего себе… Кто бы мог подумать, да?  
И тут Атсуши не выдержал.  
– Да все прекрасно знали, чем это закончится. Они же совсем без мозгов были, придурки. Не в этот раз, так в следующий бы…  
Он осекся, уже жалея, что наговорил лишнего.  
– Так чего же ты с ними тусил, раз они такие придурки? – неожиданно спросил Имаи. Его сонные глаза внезапно прояснились и теперь смотрели внимательно, с любопытством и безо всякого осуждения.  
– А у меня много вариантов было? – не ожидая от себя такой откровенности, ответил Атсуши, глядя на него в упор. – Ты меня в свою компанию позовешь, что ли?  
– Ну, хотя бы и я, – спокойно сказал Имаи. Его дружок усмехнулся, качая головой. Хигучи весело присвистнул. Второй младший смотрел на Атсуши, сдержанно улыбаясь.  
И Атсуши затянулся, окидывая их всех как можно более равнодушным оценивающим взглядом. Приподнял бровь и выпустил желтоватый дым в небо.  
– Ну, смотри не пожалей, – сказал он небрежно. На его счастье, звонок с перемены раздался именно в эту секунду.

***  
Атсуши не мог сказать, что воспринял тот разговор за школьной подсобкой всерьез – он слишком привык не доверять никому, особенно тем, кто ничего ему не должен. Но вездесущий Юта Хигучи выскочил перед ним в школьном коридоре на следующий день и поинтересовался, идет ли он после школы к Имаи? Атсусши не имел ничего против этой идеи и сдался на милость чересчур энергичного кохая. Первый раз дорога от школы до дома Имаи показалась ему невероятно дискомфортной вечностью: Хигучи постоянно вертелся и болтал, пытаясь его разговорить, солнце палило нещадно, а сам он мог думать только о том, что во всем этом наверняка есть какой-то подвох. Они два года учились в одном классе и даже парой слов за это время не обменялись, а теперь, после того, что должно было окончательно сделать Атсуши парией в школе, Имаи пригласил его к себе домой. Что-то в этом точно было не так, но он не смог найти убедительного предлога не идти, поэтому всю дорогу туда и все время там, в компании полузнакомых людей, он только хмурился, кивал и помалкивал, чтобы ненароком не встрять.  
Вопреки опасениям вечер прошел без инцидентов – они просто пили газировку, слушали музыку и разглядывали журналы. Разговоры если и велись, то о музыке и новых фильмах, которые можно было поймать по сети. Следующий вечер у Имаи дома – через несколько дней – прошел примерно так же. Как и вечер за ним.  
Постепенно Атсуши перестал напрягаться. Над ним никто не собирался смеяться, его никто не пытался активно втянуть в обсуждение того, о чем он понятия не имел. Его никто не трогал, но если ему было что сказать, его выслушивали и обычно соглашались – и разговор сам собой тек дальше. Собирающиеся тут ребята были какими-то… спокойными? Мирными. Они не пытались выяснять отношения, не выстраивали между собой какой-то дополнительной иерархии, и это было для Атсуши очень странно. Да, над младшими по привычке безобидно подшучивали, Юту и его тихого дружка гоняли вниз, в лавку, за газировкой, но им никто не давал дурацких прозвищ, их не заставляли делать всякие унизительные вещи. Их мнение точно так же выслушивали, как и мнение старших, и иногда они вели себя так, что Атсуши сам чувствовал внутри что-то мерзкое – желание взять за шкирку и ткнуть носом, приструнить. Практически в ту же секунду приходило осознание: это было скорее желанием отыграться. Выместить на том, кто слабее, все проглоченные обиды, все страхи, все моменты, когда сам был беспомощен и слаб. В компании Мацуды он бы даже задумываться не стал над своими порывами, как-то их анализировать. Там правила были просты: подчиняйся сильному, прогибай под себя слабого. Здесь… Здесь все было совсем иначе. И Атсуши по большей части молчал, наблюдая за остальными. Стараясь досконально уяснить для себя местные правила игры.  
Атсуши бы никогда не признался, но проводить время у Имаи дома – в крошечной комнатке странной конфигурации на втором этаже пристанционной лавки, куда набивалось до десяти человек за раз, – было интересно. Может, даже поинтересней драк с участниками других группировок и гонок на ховерах по территории заброшенной фабрики.

У него быстро нашлось свое место – в самом узком углу под полкой с фигурками хайдоров*. Обычно Атсуши брал одного из них – котенка, или крошечного единорога, или лохматого щенка – на руки, и тот включался от прикосновений. Его можно было гладить, и он издавал тихие звуки, иногда поднимая свою чересчур блестящую мордочку к лицу Атсуши и тычась прохладным носом в губы. У него даже появился любимчик: светло-серый и кругломордый котенок с едва заметными полосками. Дело точно было в разгулявшемся от ощущения безопасности воображении, но Атсуши серьезно казалось, что именно котенок сильнее всего радуется его прикосновениям и громче всех мурчит у него на коленях. Каждый раз, когда нужно было уходить, он с сожалением ставил котенка обратно на полку, и тот из мягкого и уютного кусочка теплого меха снова превращался в бездвижную статуэтку.  
У Имаи вообще было много интересного. Начать с того, что в комнату к нему можно было попасть двумя способами: первый – через лавку на первом этаже и узкий коридор, ведущий в жилые помещения. А второй – которым предпочитали пользоваться они все – по наружной лестнице и через окно. И за серыми деревянными ставнями открывался мир, который Атсуши не то что был непривычен, он о нем и понятия не имел: звучащие постеры, башни из кубиков самой разной манги, видеостена, но не такая, как в школе, а черная, блестящая, вогнутая так, что если сесть в середине комнаты и включить фильм, окажешься будто внутри него. И хайдоры. Раньше он о них только слышал: их даже не рекламировали в передачах, предназначенных для деревень вроде Фудзиоки. Люди на телевидении знали, что такие вещи не будут пользоваться популярностью – здесь было полно обычных животных, и в отличие от города, они не облагались дополнительными налогами. Атсуши знал, что сказал бы отец, вздумай он попросить такую игрушку: баловство! Иди лучше покорми пса, от него хоть польза есть, в отличие от тебя. Нет, Атсуши очень любил их собаку, но пес был уже старый и от природы не слишком-то общительный. Он не очень любил, когда его гладили и обнимали, а Атсуши… может быть, ему просто хотелось чувствовать чье-то тепло. Искусственные котята отлично с этим справлялись, и иногда он приходил к Имаи даже не со всеми, а отдельно. Просто так. Посидеть в углу, наблюдая, как тот лежит на кровати, листая очередную мангу. Выпить газировки с очередным странным вкусом. Погладить полюбившегося хайдора. Наступало лето – время маетной духоты и вечных дождей. Проводить его в полутемной комнате за уютным молчанием было лучше всего, а Имаи никогда не возражал против компании. Вернее, он будто не замечал никогда, что в комнате кроме него кто-то еще есть. Но это было неправдой. Он замечал. Еще как.

– Эй, Аччан, – сказал Имаи где-то через месяц или полтора, когда Атсуши собирался следом за всеми вылезти в окно его комнаты. Это был первый раз с их разговора в школе, с которого все и началось, когда Имаи к нему обратился. Атсуши обернулся. Он был последним и не собирался задерживаться дольше необходимого, потому что было уже достаточно поздно, и сидеть в гостях в такое время было неприлично.  
– Если хочешь, – нерешительно сказал Имаи, протягивая ему серого котенка, – можешь взять его. У меня все равно на них нет времени, а хайдоры теряют чувствительность, если их долго не трогать.  
Атсуши замер. Так сковывает испуг, так ошеломляет внезапное нападение. Он даже вдохнуть смог не сразу, когда понял, что именно ему предлагают.  
– Я не могу, – сказал он через силу, глядя на котенка. – Это… небезопасно. Я могу его повредить.  
– Положи его в постель, под подушку, – сказал Имаи. – Там никто не найдет.  
Остро обдало стыдом и не менее остро признательностью – Имаи знал, что может случиться с такой вещицей в доме Атсуши, где никто и никогда не чувствует себя в безопасности. Он понимал. И все равно доверял такую драгоценность…  
Атсуши бережно взял котенка и спрятал во внутреннем кармане куртки. Хайдор, почувствовав знакомое тепло, тут же замурлыкал.  
– Спасибо, – пробормотал Атсуши, глядя в пол. Имаи, которому явно было так же неловко, угукнул и отвернулся, позволяя ему уйти без лишних слов.  
Всю дорогу до дома Атсуши придерживал котенка ладонью, прижимал его к груди, не до конца веря, что это на самом деле произошло с ним. Что другой человек внезапно взял и подарил ему то, о чем он даже мечтать не смел. И за что? Ведь Атсуши еще ничем не доказал свою полезность.

Наверное, именно с этого момента Атсуши как-то… осознал происходящее, если можно так сказать. До этого общение с новой компанией, время, проводимое в комнате Имаи – это все было, скорее, новым фоном, новыми, не совсем одушевленными декорациями для все той же привычной жизни. Атсуши в принципе мало обращал внимание на происходящее вокруг, если оно не несло ему прямой или косвенной угрозы. Большую часть времени он просто пребывал внутри себя, вернее, замирал внутри себя, найдя безопасный уголок снаружи. Как личинка в коконе. Вот и новая компания оказалась тем самым коконом, где он наконец почувствовал себя в безопасности и замер, расслабился, ни о чем не думая, не ощущая дискомфорта. В общем-то, ему было достаточно плевать, что в это время происходило вокруг, пока никто не посягал на его такой хрупкий и уязвимый кокон. Он только отмечал события вокруг себя, почти не вмешиваясь, больше анализируя свои собственные мотивы, чем побуждения других.  
Но поступок Имаи выдернул его из марева бездумного созерцания.  
Первые несколько дней, засыпая и просыпаясь с котенком под подбородком, Атсуши не мог поверить своему счастью. Постоянно находясь с ним в физическом контакте, хайдор подключал все больше реакций, он даже начал играть, обхватывая теплыми лапками палец Атсуши и безболезненно прикусывая кожу. Он реагировал на обращенные к нему слова. Он отзывался на свое имя – Атсуши назвал его Мяу, самое безопасное имя, так он никогда не проговорится о том, что у него есть котенок.  
Мяу полностью завладел его вниманием на ближайшую неделю, и Атсуши не мог больше ни о чем думать, не мог ни есть, ни говорить на какие-то посторонние темы. Мама как-то за завтраком даже поинтересовалась, не влюбился ли он, но Атсуши сначала не понял ее вопроса, а потом ему было неловко ее переубеждать, тем более, что за стол сел проснувшийся отец, а при нем лучше вообще было молчать.  
Конечно же, он не влюбился – глупо было бы влюбиться в крошечного механического котенка, хотя порой, когда он смотрел на него, горло перехватывало от нежности, а на глаза сами собой наворачивались слезы. Но в нем что-то определенно изменилось. Что-то сдвинулось с места, меняя свою привычную конфигурацию, что-то угловатое и болезненное теперь упиралось в грудную клетку изнутри, распирая ее. И если раньше единственным человеком, к которому он испытывал чувство признательности и привязанности, была мама, то теперь…  
Теперь, каждый раз приходя к Имаи в дом, Атсуши садился на свое место, но не отключался, как обычно. Теперь он внимательно наблюдал за Имаи.  
Атсуши, очень чувствительный к таким вещам в силу своеобразного воспитания, лидера в любой группе вычислял сразу и безошибочно: это было вопросом выживания. Было понятно, что именно Имаи здесь устанавливает порядки, хотя бы на правах хозяина. Но дело было не только в том, что Имаи предоставлял место для сбора. Он задавал тон всем ведущимся вокруг него беседам даже в школе. Рядом с ним казались неуместными многие вещи, что Атсуши позволял себе раньше, и, вместе с тем, становились возможны многие, о которых он даже не мечтал рядом с Мацудой. Тот был громким, ярким, смелым, грубым. Крутым. Глядя на него, Атсуши и сам хотел быть таким же. Презрительно сплевывать в придорожную пыль, лихо седлать ховер и закладывать невероятные виражи, пригибаясь к рулю так, чтобы ветер трепал и развевал остриженные перьями волосы. Правда, глядя на Мацуду, Атсуши очень четко понимал, что таким как он не станет никогда. Он не был ни смелым, ни ярким, он мог только казаться, и то недолго – пока не дойдет до реального дела.  
В противоположность ему Имаи был… Имаи был странным. Он не пытался быть крутым в понимании прежних приятелей Атсуши, но он определенно выделялся, привлекал внимание. И скрытно наслаждался им. Ему нравилось необычно выглядеть, необычно себя вести и вызывать этим в других людях эмоции – любые. Ему нравилось сказать что-нибудь, ни на кого особо не глядя, а потом тихо улыбаться, слушая, как присутствующие горячо обсуждают сказанное, и не вмешиваться. Атсуши сам предпочитал помалкивать, поэтому он замечал, как Имаи парой слов, парой незаметных жестов организует людей вокруг себя… И еще он замечал, как время от времени Имаи смотрит в его сторону – быстро, вскользь, не заостряя внимание… Но Атсуши знал такие взгляды. Янаги смотрел на него так – в той, прошлой, уже кажущейся такой далекой, жизни. Но если от жадных взглядов Янаги хотелось спрятаться, а от откровенной усмешки Мори – устало поморщиться, то Имаи… Атсуши не понимал пока, как к этому относиться, но ему точно не хотелось сбежать. Скорее наоборот, под этим застенчивым, пытливым взглядом хотелось хорошо выглядеть. Показывать ему все самое лучшее, все самое привлекательное в себе. Не с какой-то определенной целью – просто хотелось, чтобы Имаи увидел. Чтобы оценил. Чтобы… дальше шли уже какие-то совсем путаные мотивы, в которых Атсуши был не готов разбираться. Он просто часами сидел перед высоким зеркалом в своей комнате, пытаясь поймать лучшие ракурсы, учился улыбаться, поворачиваться, смотреть искоса так, чтобы… чтобы самому нравилось. А еще время от времени он уходил в далекий парк при святилище местного речного бога, заброшенный и заросший, усаживался между замшелых валунов и смотрел с пада передачу Мияко Танабэ. В коротких скетчах она всегда играла самых разных женщин, общим у которых было одно: красота и невероятное владение своим лицом и телом. Госпожа Танабэ представала то женой рабочего рыбной фермы, то женщиной из чайного квартала, то высокопоставленной дамой, то дочерью сепаратиста, обнаружившей, что живет в виртуальном мире. И в каждой роли – веселой, печальной, сатирической, душераздирающей – она была обворожительна в каждой улыбке, в каждом взгляде, в каждом повороте головы. Не особо задумываясь над тем, зачем это ему, Атсуши копировал ее мимику, жесты и осанку, зазубривая, как прилежный ученик. А потом приходил в гости к Имаи, садился в своем углу так, чтобы повернуться к хозяину в три четверти, слегка наклонял голову, позволяя себе легкий намек на улыбку, и опускал глаза. И кожей чувствовал, как с каждым разом Имаи смотрит на него все чаще. Все дольше. И уже щеки сами загораются от его взглядов, а в груди сжимается что-то сладкое и болезненное. Правда, если Атсуши не выдерживал и смотрел в ответ, Имаи тут же отводил взгляд с самым незаинтересованным видом. И принимался тихо, почти беззвучно переговариваться со своим дружком, который всегда сидел рядом, не отходил ни на шаг.  
Араки – так его звали. Он жил рядом с Имаи и они, кажется, дружили с самого детства. Не слишком-то разговорчивый тип, тоже немного странный, но в другую, почти отталкивающую сторону. Из-за схожести темпераментов или давности знакомства они с Имаи были на одной волне, их интересовали похожие вещи. А еще они иногда на выходных вместе ездили в большой Токио на поезде «пуле», гуляли там по магазинам и барам и привозили оттуда все эти необычные вещи, которых было не найти в Фудзиоке.  
Атсуши он не нравился – просто потому что был слишком близок с Имаи. Просто потому, что ему позволялись дурацкие выходки вроде разгуливания по улицам с раскрашенным лицом, открытого ношения радужных очков и распития пива в семнадцать лет. Просто потому, что его семья была достаточно обеспечена, чтобы давать ему деньги для ежемесячных поездок в столицу. Просто потому, что его, по всей видимости, никто никогда не бил, и у Атсуши непроизвольно чесались кулаки каждый раз, когда он видел, как Араки наклоняется к уху Имаи и что-то шепчет, улыбаясь. У них всегда были свои тайны. У них всегда были какие-то темы только на двоих. И там, где они были вдвоем, Атсуши не было места. Почему это вызывало такую злость и такое бессильное отчаянье?  
Атсуши не хотел об этом задумываться. Он просто перебирал, как драгоценности, маленькие доказательства собственного особенного положения при Имаи. Ведь тот, насколько он знал, никогда никого не приглашал к себе специально – все просто приходили сами или по приглашению своих друзей, потому что у Имаи можно было потусить, почитать мангу и поиграть с необычными вещицами. А потом уже или оставались на какое-то время, или уходили, не найдя своего места. Атсуши, мало того, что свое место нашел и отдавать его никому не собирался, он был приглашен Имаи лично. Единственный из всех. На него Имаи смотрел так, что сам стыдился своих взглядов. Ему Имаи подарил котенка по имени Мяу…  
И был еще один момент. Настолько интимный и пугающий своей интимностью, что Атсуши предпочел отложить мысли о нем подальше, чтобы они не смущали.  
Это выяснилось в одну из первых встреч: Имаи протянул ему кубик манги, о которой шла речь в общем разговоре, Атсуши за него взялся. И в этот момент сработал сигнал – оба их датчика совместимости пискнули и загорелись зеленым. Они замерли от неожиданности, а сидящий на полу между ними Юта Хигучи вытянул шею, оглядывая их запястья. И уважительно присвистнул.  
– Стопроцентная совместимость? Ничего себе! Я думал, такое только в романтических фильмах бывает.  
– Скорее уж в фантастических, – хихикнул кто-то.  
– Вы что, клоны? – рассмеялся еще один. – Вы же вообще не похожи.  
– Гистосовместимость и не предполагает внешнего сходства, – спокойно ответил Имаи, садясь обратно на кровать, – достаточно совпадения антигенной структуры рецепторов.  
Араки только фыркнул, скользнув по Атсуши равнодушным взглядом.  
– Ну что, – сказал он лениво, опуская голову обратно к журналу для взрослых, – если Сакураи все-таки угодит в разборку, у тебя будет идеальный донор.  
– Или наоборот, – ответил Имаи раньше, чем Атсуши успел вспыхнуть.  
Теперь Араки оторвался от разглядывания фигуристой красотки в бикини и внимательно посмотрел на своего лучшего друга.  
– Или наоборот, – согласился он, не споря, признавая за Имаи право защитить и оградить от нападок нового приятеля. Все остальные тут же вернулись к разговорам, которые вели до инцидента, а Атсуши сидел, оглушенный месивом странных чувств. Душная благодарность переплеталась со злостью, со страхом, с дичайшим смущением и при этом – глубинным удовлетворением. Атсуши не слишком разбирался в тонкостях трансплантологии, ему было достаточно знать, что если он облажается достаточно, то его просто разберут на запчасти для других, более ценных граждан с высоким SKS. Но внезапная мысль о том, что у них с Имаи, оказывается, идеальная совместимость… Не то чтобы он собирался отдать ему какой-нибудь внутренний орган. Но, например, кровь. Или костный мозг. Или кожу. То, чем можно пожертвовать без особого вреда для себя… Это ведь что-то значило. Это было не просто так. И это – только для них двоих. Как в романтических фильмах. Хотя об этом он старался и не думать…  
Всего этого было достаточно, чтобы рано или поздно вынести Араки за скобки, и Атсуши терпеливо ждал и стерег свои шансы.  
Он никогда не хотел быть лидером ни в одной компании. Но быть первым рядом с лидером – это определенно то, чего он хотел. Его место. Не Араки.

***  
Атсуши не знал, кому пришла в голову идея о группе: дома было неспокойно, и он пропустил пару вечеров у Имаи, а когда наконец дошел, то все уже взахлеб обсуждали это как что-то решенное. Он подозревал, что придумали все Имаи с Араки – они оба интересовались музыкой, даже, можно сказать, были фанатами нескольких странных групп. Постоянно что-то слушали, даже во время уроков время от времени передавали друг другу наушник от своего пада и, судя по выражению, лиц, их пады транслировали отнюдь не уроки. Вот и сейчас они смотрели друг на друга, и их глаза горели от воодушевления. А Атсуши почувствовал неожиданный укол тревоги. Это было не по плану. И он не мог позволить себе пустить ситуацию на самотек.  
– Я тоже буду участвовать, – сказал он в первую образовавшуюся паузу в разговоре. Араки бросил на него внимательный взгляд, но промолчал. Зато Имаи развернулся к нему всем корпусом.  
– На чем ты хочешь играть?  
Атсуши не был готов к такому вопросу, так что ляпнул первое, что пришло в голову:  
– На ударных.  
Это было безопасно. Знай колоти себе по барабанам позади всех, никто не обращает внимания и не трогает. Зато тебе всех видно.  
– Здорово, – тут же влез вездесущий Юта Хигучи, – попроси Ании, он тебе покажет, как барабанить!  
Ании – старший брат Юты – уже давно играл в какой-то группе, и Атсуши подозревал, что именно это и спровоцировало зарождение идеи о собственной. Вроде, даже если соседские ребята могут, то чем мы хуже?  
– Тогда решено, – сказал Имаи. – Араки будет петь, Аччан барабанить, я возьму гитару, ты с Хиде – бас и ритм.  
– У меня уже есть бас, – похвастался Юта, улыбаясь. – И самоучитель!  
– А мне на выходных купят гитару, – сказал его молчаливый приятель, который вечно таскался следом.  
И только в этот момент Атсуши понял, как сильно он вляпался.  
Ему придется где-то достать барабанную установку. Он даже не представлял, сколько это может стоить, наверняка дорого. А еще придется где-то эту установку держать. И практиковаться. И это точно невозможно будет осуществить дома, потому что дома – отец, который может прийти в ярость от любого шороха.  
Кажется, впервые с того момента, как он прибился к компании Имаи, Атсуши точно знал, чего хочет. Но понятия не имел, как это осуществить.

До Такасаки – столицы префектуры, – где жил Юта, было три остановки на электричке, а потом еще четверть часа на автобусе до большого двухэтажного дома на одной из зеленых пригородных улочек. Здесь был широкий светлый двор, дружелюбные собаки и почти невидимые кошки-призраки – кончики их хвостов мелькали тут и там в высокой некошеной траве, но не было слышно их голосов, да и целиком они не появлялись. Здесь стояла тишина, но не давящая, мрачная тишина, как в его собственном доме, а тишина просторная, солнечная, ароматная – пахли свежие татами на полу, пахли распаренные на солнце деревянные стены. Пахло из кухни – пряно и сытно.  
Старший брат Юты оказался невысоким и стильно одетым пареньком с модной прической и очень цепким, почти буравящим взглядом. Он оглядел Атсуши с ног до головы, и тут же стало неловко – за потертые старые джинсы, за вытянутую майку, отросшие после школьной стрижки волосы.  
– Мускулы хорошие, – сказал он, похлопав по Атсуши по плечу, – посмотрим, на что ты сгодишься.  
В ближайший час мускулы Атсуши очень даже пригодились. Он никогда и не думал, что стучать по барабанам может быть так сложно и утомительно. Он сбивался и путался, обливался потом и злился на себя, но Ании его не ругал, просто поправлял и показывал раз за разом, как правильно. В конце концов у него даже стало что-то получаться.  
– Принеси-ка газировки, – сказал в конце концов Ании сидящему в углу комнаты Юте. И когда тот пошел вниз, в кухню, снова посмотрел на Атсуши внимательно.  
– Играть ты можешь, – сказал он, – но нужно тренироваться. Каждый день.  
Атсуши опустил голову. С этим и была проблема.  
– Я слышал твою историю, про банду и как ты вовремя соскочил, – Ании явно не собирался миндальничать. – Тебе повезло, что ты не успел увязнуть в этом всем. Не кривись, я знаю, о чем говорю, сам едва не вляпался.  
Атсуши кинул на него ошарашенный взгляд. В общем… да, Ании выглядел как человек решительный и рисковый.  
– Так вот, Аччан. У такого парня, как твой главарь, наверняка была заначка. Или хотя бы что-то, что можно продать. Не думаю, что уместно будет нести это все родителям тех, кто нарвался. Можешь считать это своим наследством. Распорядись им с умом. У тебя может быть будущее. А может не быть ничего. Твой выбор.  
Ровно в этот момент в комнату вошел улыбающийся Юта с тремя банками газировки, и Атсуши не успел ответить. Да и, собственно, что он мог ответить на это все? Что не такой уж и процветающей была мелкая группировка Мацуды, чтобы оставить после себя наследство? Что сейчас ему не хочется даже мысленно возвращаться в те дни, когда он был одним из «этих»? Да, тогда его если не боялись, то опасались, и это коротко тешило самолюбие. Только не спасало от главного страха в его жизни.  
Этот страх был рядом всегда, как бы Атсуши себя ни вел, кем бы он ни пытался стать. Страх стерег в полутьме коридоров и комнат, маячил за плечом и следил за каждым словом, каждым движением. Пока Атсуши был в компании Мацуды и остальных, он мог на какое-то время сменить этот старый, впитавшийся в кожу страх на новый – яркий и острый. Завернуть крутой вираж на ховере и едва не вывалиться из седла в дорожную пыль, а потом получить подзатыльник от владельца байка и одобрительный взгляд от Мацуды. Кинуться в драку с бугаем из соседней деревни и едва не схлопотать ножом в ребра. Угнать старый грузовик с фермы неподалеку, залить полный бак, направить на полной скорости к обрыву в карьер, а потом выпрыгнуть в последнюю минуту, прокатиться по сухой траве и щебню, обдираясь в кровь, и припасть к кромке обрыва, с восхищением наблюдая, как бьется о камни бедная развалюха, как падает на дно, как жахает огнем из пробитого бензобака – почти до самого верха, так, что едва не обжигает лицо… После таких моментов наплывала эйфория, казалось, что теперь-то Атсуши доступно все, он все может, на все способен, что ему хорошо, наконец.  
Но стоило вернуться к обыденной жизни – дом, школа, очередной скандал и мама, прячущая руки с черными пятнами на запястьях, и кипящий от бессильной ненависти к миру отец – и старый, душный, липкий страх обнимал его снова.  
Иногда Атсуши ломался сразу и закрывался внутри себя, жмурился и затыкал уши, чтобы не видеть и не слышать происходящего вокруг. И страх пеленал его, стягивал, как паук переставшую трепыхаться муху.  
А иногда остаточный азарт поджигал его, и Атсуши думал, что в этот-то раз он точно не спасует. В этот раз он сможет защитить и себя, и мать.  
Это был единственный способ: сказать что-то мерзкое, отвлечь внимание на себя. А потом стоять напротив этой шатающейся туши, орущей и брызгающей вонючей слюной, с красными, выкаченными от ярости глазами. Стоять и стараться не думать. Не испытывать никаких чувств.  
Он и правда почти не чувствовал страха в эти моменты. Когда точно знаешь, что сейчас тебя будут бить, страха практически нет. Наоборот, даже какой-то отстраненный интерес включается, смотришь на происходящее будто со стороны. Будто все не на самом деле, а в сетевом шоу.  
Этот болван получает по физиономии и не падает тут же, а зачем-то все еще стоит и молча смотрит в глаза нападающему, еще сильней его раззадоривая. Он дурак, и по-дурацки считает доблестью не просить пощады, поэтому получает еще и еще. Он мог бы ответить, он мог хотя бы защититься, но почему-то не делает этого. И теперь это все больше похоже на дурацкий кукольный театр, где одна кукла лупит другую, а та нелепо размахивает руками, вереща.  
Все было фальшивым, гротескным, нелепым в этой почти ежедневной рутине. Только боль была настоящая, и еще страх за маму, которая кидалась на его защиту, будто он до сих пор был пятилетним крохой. Атсуши никак не мог ей объяснить, почему она не должна его защищать. Даже не потому, что она меньше, она хрупкая и слабая, а он – крепкий и выдержит и не такое. А потому что только в эти моменты он испытывал незнакомое чувство свободы. Физическая боль освобождает. Она заканчивает ожидание и она почти всегда не так ужасна, как это ожидание.  
Боль – она честная и быстрая. Она не так унизительна и бесконечна, как страх. Страх выматывает, заставляет прятаться и убегать. Боль достаточно только выдержать, и следом сразу же приходит успокоение и утешение – отец, выпустив гнев, уходит, а мама, наоборот, обнимает и жалеет…  
Иногда Атсуши казалось, что это совершенно нормальный сценарий развития событий. Как по учебнику: завязка, кульминация, развязка. Только мысль о том, что нормально это только здесь, в стенах этого ненавидимого им дома, гнала его прочь – и от грузно ворочавшегося в своей комнате, будто огромное морское животное, отца, и от заплаканной матери.  
В других домах все было иначе. У других семей не было этой навечно отпечатанной строфы: 5 (зарождение бури), 7 (изматывающее ожидание взрыва), 5 (тайфун), 7 (утешение и утаптывание обиды), 7 (ненависть к собственной слабости)**.  
Тот же Имаи. Его отец жил в Токио, может быть, поэтому в его доме было так спокойно и радостно? Но у других знакомых дома были и отцы, и дядья, и почти все выпивали вечерами или на выходных, но все как-то обходилось без треклятых ежедневных скандалов.  
Атсуши сам не заметил, как ноги принесли его к заброшенной фабрике. Он не бывал здесь уже несколько месяцев – с тех пор, как его бывшие приятели окончательно нарвались. Желтая пыль уже давно занесла следы от ховеров, и Атсуши, поколебавшись, все-таки распахнул ржаво скрипнувшие двери цеха, приспособленного ими под базу. Здесь они валялись на притащенных откуда-то футонах прямо посреди едва расчищенных завалов мусора. Здесь они курили сигареты и дрянь, здесь пили пиво из обнесенных кибер-киосков. Здесь зависали под радугой, а Мацуда с Мори баловались и более дорогими наркотиками. Здесь же, у дальней стены цеха, парковали свои байки. У Атсуши своего не было – такое удовольствие ему было точно не по карману – поэтому в совместных вылазках он сидел позади Мори на его роскошном Ryojin, черном с языками пламени.  
– Смотри, Атсуши, – говорил тот, многозначительно усмехаясь, – не спали мне байк. Он и так уже весь в огне, когда ты его только седлаешь.  
Янаги бесился от этого, но заставить сесть Атсуши с собой он не мог – Мори был вторым после Мацуды, и именно поэтому Янаги постоянно пытался выпрыгнуть из штанов, чтобы его обойти – в дерзости выходок, в ценности добычи. В общем-то, ему это удалось – стал вторым после Мацуды, хоть и в очереди на разборку. Только вряд ли успел этому обрадоваться.  
Глядя на хищные силуэты покрытых тонким слоем пыли ховеров, Атсуши думал, что, наверное, рад тому, что Мори выжил. Он никогда не пытался причинить ему вред или на самом деле присвоить. Атсуши даже подозревал, что все его вербальные заигрывания имели целью только поддеть Янаги, раззадорить и подначить того на безрассудные поступки. Да, Мори был сэмпаем, и как все сэмпаи он бывал временами жесток, но к Атсуши меньше всех. А еще он был единственный из сэмпаев, кто называл его полным именем. Он мог говорить странные, тревожащие вещи, но никогда не пытался его унизить, этого бы Атсуши простить не смог.  
Он нашел тряпку и аккуратно пыль с седла и приборной панели Ryojin, отряхнул блестящие бока, щелкнул по датчику генератора – ховер выглядел исправным. Так что Атсуши выкатил его на улицу, поглядел в хмурое небо и, немного поколебавшись, сел в седло. Рукоятки руля задрожали под ладонями, едва он включил питание. Тихо, плавно загудел генератор, гулко щелкнула, разворачиваясь из-под хвоста, турбина. Атсуши прикусил губу и закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Левая скула и челюсть еще горели от ударов, ребра ныли, а адреналин так и бродил в крови, не выдутый ни получасовой прогулкой, ни надвигающейся бурей, все сильней дергающей редкие деревца, гоняющей по замусоренному фабричному двору обрывки газет и пустые пластиковые бутылки.  
Ховер поднялся плавно, слушаясь руки, завис на секунду в воздухе. А потом Атсуши глубоко вздохнул и ударил по газам: заревела турбина, байк рванул с места, выжимая сразу максимальную скорость. Ветер ударил в лицо, холодя горящую ссаженную кожу, желто-коричневый мир вокруг скользнул, исчезая, будто стремительно поменяли задник у сцены – и вот он уже на шоссе. И навстречу летят гнущиеся и трепещущие деревья. Хмурое багряное небо нависает над серым асфальтом, облака наваливаются на рекламные щиты вдоль шоссе, подгребают под себя низкие деревенские дома, желто-зеленые прямоугольники полей, нанизываются на опоры линий электропередач.  
Он несся вперед бездумно – дорога отлично подходила для этого: встречный ветер выдувал из головы все лишние мысли, а из тела – лишнюю энергию. Все усилия были сосредоточены только на том, чтобы удержаться на мощном, норовистом, словно дикий зверь, байке. Ему везло, и дорога на выезд из города в это время суток была свободна, почти не приходилось лавировать между кургузыми дизельными грузовичками фермеров и неторопливо-роскошными гибридными автомобилями. Дождь начался минут через сорок гонки, и Атсуши нехотя повернул обратно: он начинал мерзнуть. Пожалуй, для таких скоростей стоило бы одеться потеплее, хотя первые капли дождя приятно обжигали прохладой в душном вечернем воздухе, но как только он промок насквозь, летящий навстречу ветер стал казаться ледяным, режущим, бьющим наотмашь.  
К зданию фабрики он вернулся уже почти в сумерках и едва не налетел на внезапного прохожего, который с отсутствующим видом стоял прямо напротив въезда на фабричный двор. Атсуши едва успел заложить вираж и только обдал человека мокрой пылью из-под днища ховера, но тот даже не отшатнулся. Только посмотрел, с любопытством щурясь, на Атсуши и нерешительно улыбнулся.  
– Привет, – сказал Имаи. Волосы у него стояли торчком от набившейся в них пыли, а вся одежда теперь была в брызгах грязно-желтого цвета.  
– Ты что тут делаешь? – спросил Атсуши, от удивления забыв даже поздороваться. Имаи почесал нос, разглядывая его как-то слишком пристально.  
– Да так. Решил прогуляться… А что с лицом?  
Атсуши дернуло – он уже успел забыть. Привычно выкинул из памяти произошедшее, а ведь следы так просто не спрятать.  
– Ничего, – он отвернулся, едва удерживаясь от детского желания прикрыться рукавом. Налетевший порыв ветра хлестнул дождевой плетью, продирая насквозь холодом. Атсуши поежился. – Хватит стоять, пойдем внутрь. Сейчас грохнет.  
Он приглашающе кивнул Имаи, и тот без лишних слов сел на байк сзади, обнимая за талию и обхватывая коленями. Атсуши едва не поперхнулся, напрягаясь от прикосновения.  
– Не надо? – тихо спросил Имаи из-за плеча, но сам руки не убрал, даже, кажется, прижался плотней, обнимая теплым продрогшую спину. И Атсуши был ему благодарен за это.  
– Нормально все, – буркнул он себе под нос, включая зажигание. Фабричный двор уже заливало, и они промчались по нему за несколько секунд, байк нырнул в распахнутые ворота цеха, замер и медленно опустился на бетонный пол. Но Атсуши так и сидел, опустив голову. Он не мог заставить себя первым пошевелиться, разорвать контакт с Имаи. Да и тот, казалось, не собирался отстраняться. Он положил подбородок Атсуши на плечо, от его дыхания шевелились отросшие волосы на виске, заледеневшую под дождем кожу обжигало. Имаи очень осторожно взял его за подбородок и повернул лицо Атсуши к себе. Это было очень стыдно – он представлял, как уже успели налиться синяки, наверняка все распухло и выглядит ужасно. Чего стоили его попытки хорошо выглядеть, если одна эта встреча разрушила буквально все...  
– Не смотри, – попросил он тихо, не поднимая глаз. Мог бы вырваться, но сопротивляться прикосновениям Имаи не хотелось.  
– Почему? – спросил тот почти шепотом. – Ты красивый.  
Атсуши хмыкнул, от несмелой улыбки губа снова треснула и налилась щекотной каплей.  
– Точно не сейчас.  
Имаи тоже улыбнулся.  
– Ну, сейчас ты выглядишь, как очень опасный парень. Не знал бы тебя, не рискнул бы подойти.  
Он коснулся уголка рта, стирая выступившую кровь, и Атсуши, сам от себя этого не ожидая, прихватил его палец губами, сжал, сердце колотилось так, что от давешнего озноба не осталось и следа – его буквально распирало от жара. Имаи замер, а потом обнял здоровую щеку ладонью, привстал и поцеловал, перегибаясь через плечо. Губы у него были почему-то совершенно сухие, даже колкие, они пахли ветром и пылью, и это был самый лучший запах на свете. Атсуши не смог сдержать низкого, зародившегося где-то под трахеей стона, от которого заломило грудь.  
– Ты красивый, – снова прошептал Имаи ему прямо в рот, и Атсуши поцеловал его в ответ, слизывая вкус ветра, и пыли, и Имаи. Голова кружилась, и Имаи целовал все смелей, это было немного больно из-за разбитой губы и ссадин, но так было даже лучше, еще слаще. В тот момент, когда Атсуши уже подумал, что надо как-то бы слезть с байка и развернуться лицом, на улице грохнул гром, и резкий порыв ветра шваркнул створку ворот о стену. Они отпрянули друг от друга.  
– Надо закрыть ворота, – сказал Атсуши, с трудом дыша. Имаи только молча кивнул, спрыгнул с байка и отошел в сторону, к набросанным в углу футонам. Пока Атсуши отгонял ховер и запирал ворота, он стоял, с интересом оглядываясь по сторонам.  
– Значит, вы здесь собирались? – спросил он, когда Атсуши подошел, вытирая руки ветошью от хлопьев ржавчины и старой краски. Тот неловко кивнул.  
– Ты… – Имаи поколебался, не смотря ему в глаза. – Ты скучаешь по ним?  
– Нет, – вырвалось прежде, чем он успел подумать. – То есть… Мне жаль, что так вышло с Мацудой. И с Янаги. Но сейчас я бы не хотел иметь с ними ничего общего.  
– Но ты здесь.  
– Просто нужно было место, чтобы побыть одному.  
Имаи кинул быстрый взгляд на его пылающую щеку и кивнул. Помялся, сунув руки в карманы и явно не решаясь.  
– Что? – не выдержал Атсуши.  
– Янаги. Про него, знаешь, ходили слухи. Что он заставляет младших мальчиков…  
– Меня он не заставлял, – быстро сказал Атсуши, поймал напряженный взгляд Имаи и покраснел, поняв, как это прозвучало. – В смысле… Он не трогал меня. И если ты думаешь, что я с каждым, кто…  
– Не думаю, – перебил его Имаи, шагнул навстречу и перехватил судорожно сжимающиеся ладони. – Я думаю, что насилие – это отвратительно. Любое. Поэтому, если ты считаешь, будто обязан…  
Атсуши даже рассмеялся от неожиданности, глядя на него потрясенно. Имаи все-таки… невероятный.  
– Нет, я не считаю, будто обязан, – теперь слова выскальзывали легко, будто смазанные маслом. – Ты просто мне нравишься.  
Имаи с сомнением усмехнулся и наконец-то посмотрел ему в глаза.  
– Мне еще никто никогда так не нравился, – добавил Атсуши искренне и тут же смутился, опустил голову. Имаи все еще держал его руки в своих, и от осознания этого дыхание снова перехватило.  
– Давай просто… – начал было он просительно, но Имаи перебил его, шагнув вплотную и снова поцеловав. И Атсуши с облегчением закрыл глаза, отвечая.  
Это было неловко, путано и очень жарко. Атсуши казалось, что от их мокрой одежды идет пар, пока они целуются и трогают друг друга. Опуститься на футон предложил он, просто потянул за собой, и Имаи опять посмотрел на него так… странно. Со смятением и восхищением одновременно. И это все равно было стыдно. Стыдно – за свое желание. За потребность быть присвоенным – наверное, Атсуши еще никогда так четко не осознавал ее. Он не мог один. Ему незачем было все это, если он один. Классные байки, модные штучки, ящики с пивом, радуга и капсулы дорожек – все это теперь было его, да, и все это было ему не нужно. А вот лежать на отсыревшем комковатом футоне, пока другой парень жадно трогает и щупает его, целует, смешивая их слюну и запахи, – нужно. Быть чьим-то – необходимо.  
Хироши был прав, ему нужно стадо. Вернее – стая. Ему нужен вожак, под которого хочется лечь. Место рядом с которым можно занять. Это безумно стыдно, и завтра он опять будет изо всех сил делать вид, что он крутой, сильный и независимый. А сегодня, только между ними – Имаи поймет. Он ведь… он не может не понять.  
Все закончилось слишком быстро – они не успели даже толком штаны друг с друга снять. Имаи смущенно ткнулся пылающим лицом ему в шею, и Атсуши обнял его, тяжело дыша и целуя в висок.  
– Здесь где-то были запасные шмотки, – пробормотал он, сонно моргая. – Надо переодеться.  
Имаи хмыкнул ему в ухо, а потом приподнялся и сполз рядом, подложил кулак под щеку, глядя на Атсуши.  
– Здесь удобно, – сказал он задумчиво. – Мы могли бы собираться тут и репетировать. Если ты, конечно, не против.  
Атсуши медленно выдохнул, пытаясь переключиться.  
– Если все здесь убрать, конечно… И тут точно никто не будет жаловаться на шум. Но добираться не слишком-то близко.  
– У тебя теперь есть байк. Будешь меня подвозить?  
Имаи улыбался, глядя на него из-под ресниц, и Атсуши с трудом сглотнул сухим горлом.  
– Буду, – выдохнул он. – Конечно.  
– У Юты есть велик.  
– А Араки? – вырвалось у Атсуши. Имаи протянул руку и осторожно погладил его по кровоподтеку на скуле. Самыми кончиками пальцев – чтобы не причинить боли.  
– Мы с Араки дружим с младшей школы, – сказал он осторожно. – Очень давно.  
Атсуши кивнул, отводя глаза. Это было глупо. Он понимал, что выглядит сейчас как идиот.  
– Я думаю, что он найдет, как добраться, – закончил Имаи наконец, и Атсуши снова посмотрел на него. – Тебе не стоит волноваться о нем.  
Это было практически обещанием. И Атсуши этого было вполне достаточно.  
– Ты так и не ответил, – сказал он, меняя тему, – зачем сюда пришел? Не самый ближний свет, здесь редко кто-то бывает. Мало кто знает об этой фабрике. В общем-то… в последние пару лет – практически никто.  
Имаи издал длинный довольный звук, переворачиваясь на спину и улыбаясь.  
– Хотел попробовать одну вещь.  
Он потянулся к сброшенному на пол плащу, зашарил по карманам, а потом плюхнулся обратно на футон рядом с Атсуши, сжимая в руке небольшую угловатую штуковину.  
– Что это? – спросил Атсуши подозрительно.  
– Промышленный резонатор, – ответил Имаи так, будто это что-то объясняло. Заметив скептический взгляд Атсуши, он перекинул штуковину из руки в руку. – Он испускает волны. И… в зависимости от того, с чем они сталкиваются, в общем, раздаются звуки.  
– И зачем этот резонатор нужен?  
Имаи поглядел на него озадаченно.  
– Ну, по-разному. Его можно настроить на расстояние. На глубину. Например, узнать, где проходит руда. Или есть ли под завалами живые. При землетрясениях.  
– Ты собрался искать здесь золотую жилу? – усмехнулся Атсуши. – Брось, здесь ничего нет. Только старое ржавое барахло.  
– Нет, – Имаи даже головой помотал. – Звук. Понимаешь? Здесь много разных структур. Будут разные звуки.  
Он нажал пару блестящих кнопок на резонаторе и поднял руку вверх. Маленький раструб на конце прибора был направлен на бетонную балку в двадцати метрах над ними.  
– Слушай.  
Он медленно двинул большим пальцем рычажок, и Атсуши вздрогнул – помещение цеха наполнило гулкое, будто усиленное мощными динамиками шуршание. Имаи повел резонатором по металлическим листам крыши, и шорох сменился скрежетом и каким-то странным попискиванием, будто кто-то сжимал в ладони пористый мягкий пластик.  
– На крыше сверху что-то лежит, – пояснил Имаи сосредоточенно и повел рукой дальше, то выжимая расстояние пальцем, то убавляя его. Старый фабричный цех грохотал, ухал, тяжело вздыхал и барабанил, будто мелкий гравий о днище ховера. Атсуши лежал, приподнявшись на локтях, и прислушивался к извлекаемым Имаи звукам с каким-то странным чувством очарованности и бредовости происходящего.  
– Если знать, где что, – сбивчиво пояснял Имаи сквозь шум, – можно играть на этом всем. Как музыку. Не отдельно от инструментов, а все вместе. Будет звучать вообще все.  
– В обычных залах тогда не повыступаешь, – заметил Атсуши, автоматически просчитывая перспективы. – Или придется таскать с собой кучу разного барахла для твоих звуков.  
Имаи замер, выключив резонатор, и посмотрел на него потрясенно, облизнул губы.  
– А и не надо.  
– Что – не надо?  
– Залы – не нужны. Надо выступать прямо… прямо вот в таких местах.  
Атсуши невольно засмеялся – лицо у Имаи было... одухотворенное.  
– Будет очень свежо, – сказал он с нежностью. – Главное, чтобы кто-то захотел прийти в такое место и послушать.  
– Захотят, – уверенно сказал Имаи, не сводя с него глаз. – Потому что это будет круто.  
Атсуши кивнул. Когда Имаи так говорил, почему-то верилось – будет.  
А тот нерешительно опустил взгляд, а потом снова посмотрел на него и придвинулся ближе. Прижал раструб резонатора к груди Атсуши, заставляя вздрогнуть.  
– Хочешь услышать, как звучишь ты? – спросил он шепотом.  
Атсуши сглотнул, колеблясь. Было в этом что-то настолько интимное и откровенное, что ему снова стало стыдно и неловко. Он понятия не имел, как он звучит. А если это какой-то отвратительный звук? Он так боялся звучать для Имаи отвратительно.  
– Давай, – сказал он через силу и зажмурился, когда Имаи надавил пальцем на рычаг.  
Пространство заполнил звенящий гул с далекими мерными всплесками и периодически вспыхивающим электрическим треском. Наверное, так работали какие-то внутренние органы – сердце, легкие…  
– Как космос, – сказал Имаи с восхищением, и Атсуши открыл глаза. – Сквозь тебя можно лететь, как сквозь Вселенную.  
Не отдавая себе отчета в том, что делает, Атсуши потянулся и поцеловал Имаи снова. У него кружилась голова от гула резонатора и того, с какой готовностью Имаи ему отвечал. Пускай будет космос. Что угодно. Если ему так нравится.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * **Хайдор** \- сокращение от "HiTechDoll", фирмы-производителя роботизированных игрушек, в основном в виде реальных или выдуманных животных, в том числе маскотов. 
> 
> ** **5-7-5-7-7** \- число слогов в строках классических танка.
> 
> Некоторые пояснения по всему тексту:
> 
>  **Ii ne shijyo shugi (Ий нэ сидзё сюги)** – принцип превосходства количества лайков, чем более социально одобряема личность, тем больше социальных возможностей для нее доступны: размножение, бесплатное высшее образование, бесплатная медицина и т.д.
> 
>  **Shakai kachi shihyo (SKS)** \- индекс социальной значимости, определяется количеством "Ii ne" (Ий нэ). До 25 лет медицинское обслуживание и среднее образование предоставляются всем гражданам в равной мере, после наступления "совершеннолетия" включается счетчик SKS, и дальнейшее социальное обеспечение человека зависит от того, насколько он социально успешен. Пункты SKS в среднем равны количеству полученных "Ий нэ" и могут быть потрачены как на оплату счетов или штрафов (курс к йене примерно 1/1000, что не очень выгодно), так и на оплату социального обеспечения по твердым государственным тарифам.
> 
>  **Ii ne (Ий нэ)** – лайк, единица социального одобрения, может выставляться любым гражданином любому гражданину не чаще раза в неделю.


	2. Из разных каст

Подумав, Атсуши все-таки пришел к выводу, что не собирается он вступать в наследство. Не хотелось разгребать все барахло, натащенное на фабрику Мацудой и его присными за несколько лет. Не хотелось думать, что и куда пристроить, как выгодно загнать. Тем более, что большую часть вещей, которые хранились по заначкам, просто так было не продать – это могло вызвать вопросы, а то и новые проблемы. Проблем Атсуши точно не хотел – он обещал матери. А наличных на базе оставалось не так уж и много, в конце концов, они не были ни пиратами, ни серьезными разбойниками: так, компания трудных подростков, которым хотелось хоть немного пожить красиво и рисково. Так что все вырученные наличные обычно тратились тут же – на алкоголь, на очередной модный наркотик, на то, чтобы сводить девчонку в кафе.   
Впрочем, на простенькую ударную установку ему хватило, хоть и пришлось выпрашивать скидку.  
Зато теперь он мог почти не появляться дома – мама знала, что он играет в группе, так что больше вопросов не задавала. Она, кажется, была рада, что он нашел себе хоть какое-то мирное занятие на лето. Отец неожиданно тоже нашел временную работу и слегка взял себя в руки, так что Атсуши с легким сердцем погрузился в музыку.  
Правда, он не знал, можно ли это с полным правом назвать музыкой. Он как-то привык слушать более мелодичные вещи, но в группе правила устанавливал Имаи, так что он не роптал. Его делом было просто выполнять свою часть работы – держать ритм и не сбиваться от неожиданных взрыков резонатора, который Имаи использовал буквально постоянно, пробуя и экспериментируя. Что-то более-менее оформленное у них начало получаться только к концу осени, и в январе они даже сыграли несколько песен на фестивале в Такасаки – правда, в самом обычном старом концертном зале. Атсуши прилежно барабанил нехитрую мелодию, гитары бренчали, Араки бубнил, резонатор, привинченный к деке имаевой гитары, шипел, шуршал и булькал от обилия текстиля, дерева и пластика вокруг. Кажется, они даже произвели определенное впечатление – Атсуши особо не наблюдал за реакцией зрителей, потому что ему было некогда. Если честно, ему вообще довольно тяжело давалась игра на ударных, чисто физически. Он всегда считал себя достаточно сильным и быстрым, но тут он едва успевал и после пары песен совсем выдыхался.  
К апрелю он уже совсем разочаровался в идее группы, а вот Имаи, казалось, чем дальше, тем уверенней становился, что именно этим он хочет заниматься после выпуска. Они не говорили об этом. Вернее, Атсуши как-то заикнулся, что не очень-то вытягивает, но Имаи бескомпромиссно заявил, что у него все нормально получается.  
– Мы все учимся. Дальше будет проще.  
Атсуши молча кивнул, пряча глаза.  
– Или… – Имаи прищурился. – Тебе что-то не нравится? Музыка?  
Атсуши было плевать на музыку, так что он абсолютно честно покачал головой.  
– Все нормально. Просто не уверен, что я… что у меня выйдет.  
– Выйдет, – сказал Имаи, и Атсуши заткнулся. При всей своей мягкости и неконфликтности Имаи мог быть жестким, и Атсуши соврал бы, сказав, что его это не заводит. Пожалуй, его заводило вообще все, что так или иначе относилось к Имаи. Самое удивительное, что это было взаимно. Вот только…   
У них так ничего и не было кроме поцелуев и неловкой взаимной дрочки. Атсуши еще не настолько отчаялся, чтобы предлагаться откровенно, а намеков Имаи или не понимал, или не хотел понимать. Все лето, осень и зиму они репетировали в здании старой фабрики, в огромном помещении гуляли сквозняки, а под конец стало настолько холодно, что они просто разводили костер на бетонном полу и крутились вокруг. Иногда после репетиций Имаи затягивал отъезд до тех пор, пока остальные не разойдутся, и у Атсуши слабели колени от предвкушения. Они подтаскивали футоны поближе к догорающему огню и забирались вдвоем под одеяло. Имаи наваливался на него сверху и целовал до умопомрачения сладко, потираясь всем телом о его, а потом доводил рукой до разрядки и позволял сделать то же самое для себя. И… Имаи, кажется, этого хватало. А вот Атсуши было ужасно стыдно, что ему – нет. Ему хотелось большего. Один раз он попробовал поцеловать Имаи в живот и хотел было спуститься ниже, но тот торопливо поднял его голову за подбородок и поцеловал в губы.   
– Ты не хочешь? – спросил Атсуши тогда, не выдержав.  
– Не надо так, – попросил его Имаи, глядя очень серьезно. И Атсуши подчинился. В конце концов… в конце концов у него и так было очень много. Раньше он и мечтать не смел об этом, а сейчас. Место, где он мог спрятаться и куда мог привести друзей. Друзья, которые воспринимали его на равных. Вожак, любовник, который его ценил и хотел. Пускай Имаи не готов пока присвоить его полностью. Это дело времени. Атсуши еще докажет, что он полезен. Что он хорош. Что он достоин быть рядом. Но пока зуд какой-то незавершенности грыз его почти постоянно. Казалось, будто бы Имаи не хочет принимать его до конца. Не хочет метить, привязывать к себе окончательно. Словно оставляет себе пространство для маневра, возможность отойти и оставить Атсуши нетронутым, будто бы он девица и станет жалеть. Будто бы Атсуши уже не провалился по горло в эту связь, в эту зависимость, когда от одного запаха его волос в паху болезненно тяжелеет, от одного звука его голоса волоски на шее встают дыбом.  
Впрочем, была еще вероятность того, что Имаи просто брезгует, но об этом Атсуши не мог думать, гнал эту мысль от себя изо всех сил. А к концу марта, когда закончились символические экзамены и прошел еще более символический и невероятно скучный выпускной вечер, оказалось, что первое предположение и было правдой. И теперь Атсуши уже не знал, что было бы хуже. То, что Имаи с самого начала собирался его бросить, или просто брезгливость. Теперь уже казалось, что брезгливость бы он пережил. Он переживал вещи и похуже.  
Имаи долго молчал, неделю или полторы. Уже все знали, что Араки уезжает учиться в колледж, и Атсуши даже успел порадоваться этому – зародившаяся недавно идея о том, что можно стать вокалистом самому, прозвучала случайно, но запала ему в сердце глубоко. Он думал и анализировал свои ощущения и, главное, свои желания. Казалось, у него впервые в жизни появились какие-то реальные устремления, что-то, чего он действительно хотел. Не просто безопасного укрытия и места при ком-то сильном и надежном, он хотел выйти вперед. Ощутить на себе фокус внимания чужих, незнакомых, но благожелательно настроенных людей. После одного из коротких выступлений этой весны он однажды не просто вышел из-за барабанной установки и ушел за кулису, а зачем-то подошел к краю сцены и поклонился. И когда он поднял голову, то ощутил это. Десятки устремленных на себя глаз – заинтересованных, оценивающих, веселых и даже восхищенных. Он невольно улыбнулся от смущения, и тут же в ответ полетели улыбки и даже подбадривающие крики. И даже сойдя со сцены, Атсуши еще долго слышал эти чужие голоса. Ощущал кожей тепло чужого внимания. Это было так классно, что его потряхивало еще несколько часов после выступления, хотя обычно он выдыхался уже на сцене и потом хотел поскорей выкинуть из головы произошедшее – он себе не нравился за барабанами. А вот перед самыми лицами зрителей… там он себе понравился. Атсуши редко себе нравился, и ради повторения этого ощущения он был готов на многое.  
Он не особо задумывался о том, сумеет ли петь – в общем, ни один из них изначально не умел ничего, если уж Араки решил, что он может быть вокалистом, то и Атсуши сумеет не хуже. Дело практики. И если тот наконец уедет, и Атсуши получит и его место, и Имаи целиком для себя, то больше и пожелать будет нечего.   
Однако реальность развернулась совсем другой стороной.  
– Я уезжаю, – сказал Имаи, когда они лежали вдвоем под одним одеялом на старой фабрике. Атсуши, разгоряченный и разморенный, почувствовал, как озноб пробегает по коже.  
– Куда, – спросил он тихо. В общем-то, все было понятно сразу, но нужно было как-то оттянуть время, чтобы осознать сказанное.  
– В Токио, – послушно ответил Имаи, глядя на него со странным пытливым выражением. – Буду поступать в колледж.  
– Как Араки. Вместе с ним, да?  
Имаи отвернулся, в замешательстве потирая подбородок.  
– Ты мог бы поехать с нами…  
– Не мог бы, – оборвал его Атсуши с горьким смешком. – Ты прекрасно знаешь, у меня нет денег на колледж.  
Имаи покусал губу.  
– Продай байки, – сказал он тихо. – Этого хватит на… первый год. А потом мы уже будем знаменитыми.  
– Ты собираешься становиться знаменитым без Юты и Хиде? Они-то еще учатся.  
Имаи длинно выдохнул, закрывая глаза. И промолчал.  
– С тем же успехом вы можете стать знаменитыми и без меня, – сказал Атсуши, ежась. Это было правдой. И в свете этой правды все остальное представало совсем… совсем иначе. – Ты давно решил?  
– Год назад.  
Атсуши кивнул и отвернулся на бок, ткнулся пылающим лицом в подушку – глаза предательски жгло, и Имаи совсем не нужно на это любоваться. Чертов плакса. Чертов мечтатель. Это все… просто благотворительность. С самого начала.  
– Мы будем приезжать и репетировать, – сказал наконец Имаи. – В Токио много возможностей, я придумаю, как организовать нам выступления. И в конце концов мы переедем все. Аччан…  
Он положил ладонь Атсуши на плечо, намереваясь его развернуть к себе, но тот перехватил его ладонь, сжал пальцами.  
– Трахни меня, – попросил он сдавленным горлом. Имаи замер, даже дышать перестал, кажется. И Атсуши оглянулся через плечо, уже не стесняясь ни слез, ни своего желания.  
– Давай. Хотя бы раз. Я хочу это почувствовать.  
А потом уезжай, – осталось несказанным. Я же знаю, ты не вернешься. Ничего больше не вернется. Это был прекрасный год, единственный прекрасный год в ужасной жизни. Хорошо, что он был, спасибо тебе за него. Но впереди ведь больше ничего. Исполни мое последнее желание, пожалуйста.   
– Хисаши, – прошептал он вместе этого всего почти умоляюще, и Имаи подался к нему, обнял со спины, поцеловал в уголок губ, прижался. По крайней мере, он хотел, Атсуши чувствовал прижавшийся к пояснице напряженный член. Этого было не подделать.  
Все вышло неловко и больно, Атсуши не получил почти никакого удовольствия кроме морального, да и Имаи вряд ли особо понравилось. Но по крайней мере он кончил внутрь, и это, помимо очевидного дискомфорта, принесло глухое чувство обреченного удовлетворения. Вот так. Наконец-то.  
– Больно? – спросил Имаи тихо, гладя его по груди и целуя в мокрый затылок.  
– Нет, – соврал Атсуши. – Спасибо тебе.  
– Я не думал, что ты правда хочешь так, – неожиданно сказал Имаи.  
– Почему?  
– Это все… – он уперся лбом между лопаток, и голос стал невнятным, но Атсуши разбирал каждый звук нутром, будто бы Имаи говорил прямо внутрь него. – Это больше похоже на ритуалы банд. Я слышал, что у некоторых так заведено.   
Атсуши устало усмехнулся.  
– Думаешь, я хотел спать с тобой за покровительство?  
– Я не знал. Не понимал, что ты… вот такой ты – можешь во мне найти.  
– Какой – такой?  
– Красивый. Сильный. Смелый.  
Атсуши зажмурился. Слабак и трус. Вечный слабак и трус. Странно, что Имаи не разглядел этого за год.  
– Ты лучший человек, которого я знаю, – сказал он. – Ты очень умный. И очень добрый. Мне было хорошо с тобой, Хисаши.  
– Не говори так.  
– Как?  
– Будто все кончилось. Я буду приезжать. Группа будет существовать. Я обещаю, Аччан. Просто… потерпи немного.  
– Хорошо, – сказал Атсуши ровно. Имаи поцеловал его под лопаткой и осторожно провел ладонью вниз, сжал ягодицу.   
– Можно еще?..  
Атсуши послушно перевернулся на живот и подтянул колено повыше, чтобы ему было удобней. Во второй раз было уже не так больно – по сперме скользило лучше. И Имаи стонал, целовал его и гладил по плечам и бедрам, толкаясь внутрь. Атсуши было почти хорошо от этих поцелуев и прикосновений, наверное, если бы не гулкая пустота надвигающегося безразличия, он бы даже возбудился достаточно, чтобы кончить. Но старый защитный механизм берег его от излишней горечи, поэтому он мало что чувствовал кроме благодарности. Имаи и правда хотел его. Заботился о нем. Никто не виноват в том, что он должен идти дальше, а Атсуши так навсегда и застрянет в Фудзиоке, в пропитанном страхом и болью доме, в пустой бессмысленной жизни, в которой нет места желаниям, а есть только необходимость. Так уж вышло. Они из разных каст. 

Только через несколько дней, проведенных в бытовых мелочах и полном безделии, Атсуши случайно, краем сознания поймал ощущение, что больше всего его удручает не то, что все его мечты оказались разрушены. Не то, что у него больше нет цели, нет какого-то ориентира, в сущности, нет даже занятия толком. Хуже всего ему было от того, что он больше никогда не увидит Имаи. А если и увидит, что это уже будет другой, чужой Имаи. Переживший многое без него. Увидевший действительно красивых, сильных и смелых людей. Что остаются считанные часы его желания, его неловкого восхищения. Как прекрасно было быть для него космосом. Как горько и отвратительно теперь остаться только эгоистичной дрянью и неблагодарной сволочью.  
Они прощались на перроне скоростной «пули» – там были все: и семейство Араки, и семейство Имаи, и Хиде с Ютой, и еще несколько ребят из компании – все сначала тряслись на локальной электричке до Такасаки, а теперь, в коллективной неловкости громко разговаривали и смеялись, подбадривая друг друга. Атсуши стоял поодаль, сунув руки в карманы. Ему отчаянно хотелось оказаться где-нибудь в другом месте, потому что здесь было невыносимо. Имаи изредка бросал острые взгляды в его сторону, а под конец, когда до прибытия поезда оставалось не больше пяти минут, подошел к нему и встал напротив, глядя в глаза.  
– Я приеду в следующем месяце. Как только устроимся.  
– Хорошо, – покорно сказал Атсуши.  
– Можно будет тебе звонить?  
Атсуши помотал головой. Страшно представить, что будет, если звонок раздастся в неподходящее время.  
– Я лучше сам.  
– Может быть, у тебя получится приехать на выходные…  
Атсуши улыбнулся.  
– Может быть.  
Он ни разу не был в Токио. Вообще сама мысль о нем рождала в воображении что-то невероятно запутанное, хаотичное и яркое. Будто бы это была иная планета, а не город всего в нескольких сотнях километров от Фудзиоки. Для Имаи это звучало привычно: приехать в столицу на выходные. Для Атсуши это была фраза из совершенно другого мира.  
Мы из разных каст, напомнил он себе. Имаи просто не понимает. Может быть, он искренне считает, что станет приезжать, что группа продолжит свое существование, что они как и раньше будут время от времени заниматься сексом, и ничего не изменится. Он еще не осознает, что уезжает совсем в другую жизнь, новую жизнь, где нет места прошлому. Он хороший. Его нельзя расстраивать.  
– Внимание, – раздался искаженный динамиками голос у них над головами, – На второй путь прибывает скорый поезд Мега-Токи-Токи до станций Омия, Уэно, Токио. Пожалуйста, приготовьтесь к посадке, спасибо.   
Издалека раздался свист приближающегося состава. Атсуши ободряюще улыбнулся, готовясь отступить назад, но Имаи неожиданно сам шагнул к нему навстречу и обнял, прижимаясь щекой к щеке.  
– Я люблю тебя, – шепнул он едва слышно и тут же отпустил, отвернулся и зашагал прочь, оставив Атсуши пригвожденным к месту.  
Дальше… что было дальше? Он стоял все так же в отдалении, глядя, как суетятся родственники, как раздвигаются двери «пули», похожие на люки в космическом корабле, как Имаи и Араки заходят в вагон и пропадают в его темном чреве.  
Потом он шел позади всех через здание вокзала к перрону электрички и ждал поезда, прислонившись боком к автомату с напитками. В ушах стучало, и он никак не мог осознать произошедшее. Зачем Имаи так с ним? Чего он добивался? Не хотел, чтобы Атсуши его забывал? Да он бы и не смог, никогда в жизни. Хотел приберечь его для себя – на тот случай, если все-таки придется вернуться? Но Атсуши и так уже принадлежал ему полностью – он ведь сам попросил об этом. И что бы там Имаи ни думал про ритуалы банд, одно это определяло точно: принадлежность, верность, обещание служить до конца...   
Самым невероятным было предположение, что Имаи действительно так чувствовал.   
Не просто друг, приятель для совместного просмотра манги и болтовни ни о чем.  
Не просто удобный партнер для удовлетворения подростковой сексуальности.  
Не просто полезный участник группы.  
И даже не следующий в иерархии, с которым можно разделить и постель, и работу, и досуг. Имаи вообще очень скептически относился к любым проявлениям иерархии, это, скорее, было обязательным для Атсуши – распределять людей по определенным уровням. Четко знать свое место. И никогда не зарываться, если только не представилась реальная возможность занять место, которое тебе подходит лучше.  
Но Имаи сказал, что… любит.  
Это было слово из какой-то параллельной реальности. За всю жизнь Атсуши любила только мама, и хотя от нее тоже частенько доставалось, лишь она могла обнять и утешить. А до того, как Атсуши научился убегать, – и спрятать. И отдать последнее, лишь бы его спасти, даже пожертвовать своим сердцем. Но это – мама. Это исключение из всех правил.  
А что имел в виду Имаи?..  
Уже когда они вышли из электрички в Фудзиоке, Атсуши неожиданно нагнал Хиде и зашагал рядом.  
– Ты как? – спросил он сочувственно. Атсуши кивнул.  
– Нормально, – пожалуй, он был благодарен за вопрос. Они почти не взаимодействовали раньше, но теперь, если они остались тут втроем, и Атсуши вроде как за старшего… – В субботу как обычно, помнишь?  
– Ага, – Хиде повеселел и заулыбался. Он тоже переживал. И притихший Юта смотрел на них с надеждой, несмело улыбаясь.  
Наверное, подумал Атсуши, Имаи просто хотел, чтобы я верил. Поэтому и сказал так. Чтобы верил и держался с остальными. Не прекращал тренировки.  
Это имело смысл.  
И даже если Атсуши прав и Имаи больше не вернется, эта вера поможет им какое-то время продержаться. У Атсуши будет компания, и он не останется один. У ребят будет занятие, и они не свяжутся с очередными хулиганами или даже бандой. Целый год очень удобных и полезных иллюзий.  
Вот только…  
Атсуши шел домой, и из головы не шел этот тихий шепот. Это быстрое и жесткое объятье. Прикосновение щеки к щеке, которое оказалось интимней всех их поцелуев и секса.  
Будто бы Имаи пометил его не своей спермой внутри, не нетерпеливыми укусами на загривке, не рвущим на части членом.  
Будто бы он пометил и присвоил его этими словами. Будто сломал что-то в нем, ужасно важное – огромную плотину, которая берегла его от излишне сильных и болезненных эмоций. И теперь Атсуши не справлялся. Внутри него хлестало через край, заливало и сносило под корень, словно волна цунами. Он старался и никак не мог отключиться. Привычное равнодушие не приходило. Спасительное отупение не накатывало. И каждый шаг давался с огромным трудом, так, будто у него на плечах лежал здоровенный мешок с него весом, и Атсуши шатался под этим весом, теряя всякую ориентацию в пространстве.  
Тихо проскользнув домой, он только кивнул занятой чем-то матери и поднялся к себе. Задвинул двери и разделся донага. Подошел к старому мутному зеркалу во весь рост.  
Он не узнавал себя в отражении. По ту сторону стоял высокий широкоплечий парень с красивым лицом, гладкой смуглой кожей и волосами почти по плечи. По эту – корчился и бился, пытаясь не захлебнуться в потоках, уродливый кусок испуганной оргазмирующей протоплазмы.  
С колотящимся сердцем он забрался в постель и отвернулся к стене. Серый котенок по имени Мяу тут же почуял его тепло и выбрался из-под подушки, щекотно ткнулся усатой мордочкой в лицо, замурчал и свернулся в клубок у него под ладонью.  
– Я тебя люблю, – замирающим голосом прошептал Атсуши в темноту перед собой.  
– Мяу, – сказал котенок Мяу, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы очень тихо заплакать от самой нежданной, самой щемящей смеси горя со счастьем. Надежды не было, и с этим оказалось неожиданно тяжело смириться. Почти невозможно. Практически не нужно. Кому он помешает со своей надеждой? Ведь он не собирается ничего предпринимать. Просто чувствовать вот это все. Вспоминать взгляды искоса, тихие смешки, белую полупрозрачную кожу и яркие медовые на солнечном свету волосы. Гладить котенка, целовать его, уткнувшись губами в пушистый затылок. Вспоминать последние тихие слова на перроне поезда, убеждать себя, что ему не послышалось. Что все на самом деле, хотя бы в ту самую секунду – так было. У него на самом деле это было.   
Быть невероятно несчастным и одиноким, пока Хисаши там, в Токио, даже не вспоминает о нем, поглощенный своим новым приключением.

***  
Позвонить первым было невозможно, сказанные Имаи слова зародили между ними что-то настолько хрупкое, что могло рассыпаться в прах от любого неловкого слова, любого нескромного взгляда. Атсуши думал, что если звонок случится не вовремя, и он увидит, как Хисаши смеется в компании незнакомых, других, чужих людей, как он доволен и счастлив, он не вынесет. Он не желал Имаи неуспеха или даже просто одиночества в новой жизни, он просто не хотел знать. Для него все закончилось апрельским вечером на вокзале в Такасаки, и дальше он жил по инерции, не слишком задумываясь над тем, что и как происходит в его жизни.  
Происходило все то же, что и всегда.  
Отца опять выгнали с работы, и он начал пить и буянить еще сильней. Мама все так же прятала синяки и плакала, когда думала, что Атсуши не слышит. Сам он устроился на полный рабочий день в ту же автомастерскую, где подрабатывал прошлым летом, и дни проходили в бездумном копошении в старых рассыпающихся внутренностях машин – руки привычно сами делали свое дело. На выходных они с Хиде и Ютой собирались на старой фабрике и пытались что-то играть, но настрой был совсем не рабочий, и они больше болтали и обменивались новостями, чем занимались делом. Вернее, болтал Юта, Хиде довольно серьезно занимался гитарой, а Атсуши… Он будто все это время находился в выключенном состоянии.  
Полтора месяца спустя Имаи не выдержал и позвонил сам, причем, на пад Юты, подгадав звонок под время их обычных репетиций.   
Было так странно смотреть, как в полутемном помещении фабричного цеха возникают полупрозрачные светящиеся фигуры – Араки, конечно же, тоже был тут. Разговор предсказуемо начался с расспросов о Токио и только под конец вывернул на собственно дела группы. Ребята обещали приехать на следующих выходных и репетировать. Оказалось, что Имаи за это время написал несколько собственных песен.  
За весь разговор Атсуши не сказал ни слова. Он сидел позади всех и с колотящимся сердцем смотрел только на Хисаши – неуловимо изменившегося, более серьезного, более разговорчивого, более… взрослого? Можно ли повзрослеть всего за полтора месяца? Он тоже кидал на Атсуши острые взгляды, но напрямую ни разу не обратился, и от этого почему-то стало очень совестно. Будто он подвел Имаи, не оправдал возложенные на него надежды.  
Разговор закончился быстро – телесвязь была делом дорогим. Напоследок Хисаши все так же молча, но очень пристально посмотрел на Атсуши, и тот опустил глаза.  
Вернувшись домой, он тайком стащил из гостиной телефон, вытянул длинный провод наружу и уселся под дальней стеной дома прямо на быстро остывающие к вечеру камни. Набрал номер и прижал трубку к уху, чувствуя, как колотится в ушах пульс.  
Гудки местной аналоговой станции сменились перезвоном оператора телесвязи, и через несколько секунд раздался едва слышный щелчок соединения.  
– Аччан, – сказал Хисаши.  
– Как ты узнал, что это я? – глупее вопроса было не придумать.  
– Аччан…  
Атсуши зажмурился, прижимая трубку к уху.  
– Я тоже, – сказал он. Было слышно, как Имаи коротко потрясенно вздохнул.  
– Поэтому ты так и не позвонил? – спросил он, наконец справившись с собой.  
– Прости меня.  
– Я ведь обещал, что буду приезжать. Почему ты не веришь?  
Что можно было на это ответить? Что Атсуши никогда никому не верит? Что все хорошее, что у него происходило в жизни, обычно заканчивалось так, что даже вспоминать не хотелось? Что он просто хотел оставить себе надежду, а любая определенность могла эту надежду убить?  
– Прости меня, – сказал он опять.  
Хисаши помолчал, сосредоточенно дыша.  
– Приходи в субботу, – сказал он наконец. – Я останусь до понедельника.  
Атсуши облизнул пересохшие губы.  
– Хорошо. Я… Приезжай.  
Имаи только хмыкнул и отключился.  
Следующая неделя пролетела как во сне. Даже очередная выволочка от отца не выдернула Атсуши из состояния блаженного мечтания, в непредсказуемые моменты сменяющегося черным отчаяньем и пониманием, что ничего не выйдет. Он только старался защитить лицо – закрывался руками, понимая, что Хисаши будет неприятно смотреть на его разукрашенную синяками физиономию. В первый раз это ему не помешало захотеть Атсуши, но больше рисковать он был не намерен.  
И чем ближе время подходило к назначенной встрече, тем чаще предвкушение сменялось плохим предчувствием. Что-то обязательно пойдет не так. Что-то случится. Не может быть все хорошо, не с ним.  
В субботу он приехал на фабрику с самого утра. Натаскал воды из скважины в соседнее с цехом здание, где была еще жива огромная чугунная ванна в помывочной, изначально, скорее, предназначенная для каких-то технических нужд. Он тщательно вымылся и подготовился, распустил собранные в хвост волосы. Перестелил постельное белье на футонах и от нервного возбуждения перестирал в оставшейся воде старое, развесил сушиться на приоткрытых дверях в коридоре.  
Оставшееся время он просто курил и пил пиво, сидя на крыше и глядя на дорогу. От предвкушения – и хорошего, и плохого – его просто трясло, даже рука с сигаретой дрожала.  
Правда, когда все один за другим появились (Имаи пришел позже всех, так что они даже не обменялись парой слов наедине), волнение улеглось само собой, и даже играл он лучше всех, ни разу не сбившись с ритма, будто бы все полтора месяца только и занимался тем, что практиковался. Имаи показал новые песни, и Атсуши с удивлением понял, что ему нравятся эти мелодии – они были… приятные. Не без своеобычного шума и грохота, но, по крайней мере, это больше походило на ту музыку, которую он сам любил.  
Потом они долго болтали и пили пиво, Хисаши сидел от Атсуши дальше всех, и тот был ему очень за это благодарен – от волнения начинало потряхивать, и находись он поближе, Атсуши не был бы уверен, что выдержит. Не дотронется. Не коснется. Не подставится под руку.  
Желание разгоралось медленно, но через несколько часов жгло уже нестерпимо. И когда наконец все начали потихоньку расходиться, Атсуши еще долго сидел на одном месте, просто глядя в пол и стараясь не двигаться. До тех пор, пока Имаи не запер ворота за Ютой и не подошел к нему. Он встал сзади, кладя ладони на плечи, и Атсуши откинулся затылком ему на живот, посмотрел снизу вверх и непроизвольно облизнулся. После этого как-то сразу оказалось, что Хисаши целует его, вцепившись пальцами в волосы и запрокинув голову, а Атсуши стонет ему в рот и быстро расстегивает на себе рубашку и джинсы, потому что дальше терпеть уже просто невозможно.  
Он не помнил, как они оказались на футонах, помнил только, что стоял уже голый на четвереньках, а Хисаши смазывал его чем-то холодным, и это было даже приятно, потому что от жара, казалось, плавилась кожа. А потом не было ни боли, ни даже дискомфорта, только одно яростное движение друг другу навстречу, Имаи кусал его за загривок, и Атсуши прогибался, ахая от каждого толчка. В этот раз Хисаши трахал настолько правильно, что внутри все вспыхивало с каждым ударом, от укусов колкие мурашки разбегались по всему телу, а когда он еще и подхватил под грудь и сжал сосок, Атсуши едва не закричал от пронзительного удовольствия. Имаи опять кончил внутрь, прижимаясь и обнимая так плотно, что Атсуши едва мог вздохнуть. А потом перевернул на спину и за пару движений рукой довел до разрядки, жадно глядя в лицо.  
– Люблю тебя, – выдохнул Атсуши сразу же, как только смог дышать. Имаи сосредоточенно кивнул и поцеловал его – на этот раз медленно. А потом упал рядом, шумно выдохнув.  
– Тебе понравились песни? – спросил он. Атсуши невольно улыбнулся.  
– Очень. Красивые.  
Хисаши помолчал, потом потянулся и достал из валявшихся на полу брюк сигареты, дал прикурить Атсуши и закурил сам.  
– Я понял, что могу написать что-то сам, – сказал Имаи через пару минут, – когда думал о тебе. Раньше мне ничего не приходило в голову, как я ни старался. А теперь… теперь мне кажется, что ты всегда рядом. Даже когда я один. Ты всегда со мной.  
Атсуши торопливо загасил сигарету о бетонный пол и повернулся к Имаи, прижался щекой к его плечу, положил ладонь на грудь.  
– Спасибо, – сказал он растерянно. – Это… спасибо, Хисаши.  
– За что?  
Атсуши покачал головой, потираясь лицом о его плечо, поцеловал влажную кожу.  
– За то, что…  
Он хотел сказать «за то, что приехал», но было понятно, что ответит Имаи. Я ведь обещал. Я буду приезжать. Может быть даже – я никогда тебя не оставлю.   
– За то, что пишешь песни. Для меня?  
– Для тебя, – кивнул Имаи немного удивленно. – Да.  
Атсуши закрыл глаза, растворяясь в его тепле, его близости. В мягком запахе табачного дыма и знакомом, тонко-телесном – от кожи Хисаши. А тот перебирал его волосы и легко гладил, будто Атсуши был хайдором. На самом деле он бы не отказался. Включаться только в присутствии хозяина и жить от ласки к ласке. Ни о чем не думать и ничего не хотеть. Ни о чем не переживать и ни от чего не расстраиваться. А в тот момент, когда о нем окончательно забудут, – так и не узнать об этом, просто закончить свое существование на том моменте, когда был счастлив и нужен. Любим.  
Потом они выпили еще пива – было неожиданно жарко – и занялись сексом снова. Теперь это было уже не так быстро и отчаянно, и Атсуши лежал, уткнувшись лицом в сложенные ладони и протяжно стонал, задыхаясь от переполнявшего все тело восторга. Это все еще было ново и непривычно – то, что Хисаши брал его вот так, и сама мысль о том, что теперь Атсуши принадлежит ему полностью, продирала по позвоночнику одновременно холодом и жаром.  
Спали они тоже вместе, и Атсуши долго не мог уснуть, уставившись на едва различимый в темноте профиль Хисаши. Тот спал спокойно, чуть слышно посапывая, и Атсуши очень хотелось прижаться к нему всем телом, но он не хотел его будить.  
В воскресенье они съездили в город за едой и вернулись обратно на фабрику. Оторваться друг от друга было невозможно, они будто восполняли все полтора месяца в разлуке, постоянно касаясь, прижимаясь и целуясь. Атсуши не думал ни о чем, кроме того, как ему сейчас хорошо, – не было ни прошлого, ни будущего, ни сожалений, ни опасений, только бесконечный текущий момент, налитый духотой воздух, низкое малиновое небо, сохнущая слюна на коже и терпкая соль и горечь чужого пота на губах. Вечером Имаи как был голышом уселся на футон, скрестив ноги, и принялся наигрывать на гитаре какой-то незнакомый мотив, а Атсуши лежал рядом, щекой к его бедру, и бездумно смотрел снизу вверх, как он хмурит брови, как прикусывает губу, когда что-то не выходит с первого раза. Как довольно улыбается и щурится, когда все получается.  
Утром в понедельник они почти не разговаривали. Имаи собрался, в последний момент вспомнив что-то и вынув из рюкзака упаковку каких-то сладостей, неловко сунул ее Атсуши в руки со смущенным:  
– Это… тебе, в общем.  
Они покурили во дворе напоследок, а потом Атсуши отвез его на станцию, где уже поджидал нахохлившийся Араки. Он не стал дожидаться поезда, просто сжал плечо Имаи на прощание, улыбнулся и пошел обратно к байку. На душе было ровно-ровно, ни капли сомнений – их все из него вытрахали за этот уик-энд. Теперь он знал, что все будет хорошо. Без подробностей – просто хорошо.   
Он даже успел заскочить домой переодеться перед тем, как поехать на работу. Дома было непривычно тихо и пусто, но он не придал этому значения, поглощенный разливающимся внутри мягким светом.   
А во второй половине дня его вызвали к начальнику мастерской в кабинет. Тот с озабоченным видом передал ему телефонную трубку.  
– Аччан, – бессильным голосом сказала мама. – Приезжай в больницу. Папе плохо.  
Наверное, он не испытывал в тот момент ничего, кроме досады. Как нарочно! Опять он допился. Опять мама будет тратить на него свой SKS. А Атсуши теперь должен, как примерный сын, бросать смену на полдороги и мчаться в больницу, чтобы… Что? Разве что забрать маму домой. Она, кажется, в полной прострации.  
По дороге он в который раз думал: как вообще так получается? Как она может продолжать любить отца и оставаться с ним все эти годы? Судя по ее обмолвкам, он никогда не был добрым и деликатным человеком, он распускал руки с самого начала, и чем дальше, тем становилось все хуже. Но она продолжала с ним жить. Растить с ним детей. Почему? Она его жалела или боялась? Или это тоже была любовь – все терпящая и ничего не требующая взамен? Но ведь любовь должно что-то вызывать. Все в отце вызывало только отвращение и ужас. От него ведь даже помощи никакой не было…  
Мама встретила его во дворе госпиталя, густо усаженным зеленью. Она сидела на скамейке под липами, с усталыми руками на коленях, с едва прихваченными в узел, растрепанными волосами.  
– Мам? – позвал Атсуши, и она повернула к нему потемневшее лицо.  
– Аччан, – сказала она, глядя на него так, будто бы не узнавала.  
Он подошел и сел рядом, обнял ее, мама замерла у него в руках, мелко, поверхностно дыша.  
– Я поздно решилась, – сказала она наконец. – Все колебалась, а надо было сразу…  
– Что? – Атсуши осторожно взял ее за хрупкие плечи, заглядывая в лицо.  
– Еще позавчера, врачи говорили, что нужна пересадка печени…  
Атсуши похолодел. Задержав дыхание, он взял ее за правую руку и развернул запястьем вверх. Датчик SKS мерцал тревожным красным. Семь пунктов. Не хватит даже пару швов наложить.   
Мама что-то продолжала говорить, но у Атсуши звенело в ушах от ужаса и оцепенения. Все, что у нее было. Она отдала этому… все, что имела сама, все, что Хироши скопил ей на операцию. Чтобы этот… чтобы он продолжал ее избивать и орать и вести себя как хозяин в доме, где все создано только ее руками...  
– Поздно, – тихо сказала мама. – Я даже думаю. Может быть, я специально? Затянула до последнего, потому что… я так устала, Аччан. Так устала, что убила его.  
Атсуши вздрогнул.  
– Он умер?  
Мама подняла на него глаза, полные слез.  
– Прости меня. Я должна была…  
– Нет, – поспешно оборвал ее Атсуши. – Ты сделала все, что могла. И… это к лучшему.  
– Что ты говоришь, – сказала она без выражения. – Это же твой отец.  
Атсуши снова обнял ее, прижимая к себе, гладя по спине. В голове метались колкие, болезненные мысли. Поверить было сложно, а еще сложней – затоптать рвущуюся с самого дна души радость. Все. Все кончено. Свободны. Все свободны наконец.  
– Что с ним опять? – спросил из-за спины Хироши, и он обернулся. Брат выглядел раздраженным и сосредоточенным. Как обычно.  
– Отец умер, – сказал Атсуши. Лицо Хироши застыло. Он медленно достал из кармана пачку сигарет, выбил себе одну и протянул – впервые в жизни – Атсуши. Тот взял себе тоже, но не стал тянуться за зажигалкой, просто смотрел, как брат курит.  
– Ладно, – сказал наконец Хироши, и в его голосе чувствовалось облегчение. – Я займусь всем, что нужно для похорон.  
И в этот момент мама наконец очень тихо, почти незаметно заплакала. Атсуши надеялся, что она тоже наконец почувствовала облегчение.

На похоронах Атсуши, как ни старался, не смог ощутить ничего – ни горя, ни радости. Вернее… ему было жаль отца. Может быть, впервые за всю жизнь страх отступил, и теперь он чувствовал только жалость к тому, что этот человек так бездарно прожил свою жизнь, не заработав ни любви, ни уважения от окружающих. Даже собственная семья его боялась и ненавидела.  
А после похорон мама будто воспряла духом. Ее не пугал ни кровавый отблеск на запястье, ни все чаще побаливающее сердце – она улыбалась, она предложила Хироши вернуться в старый дом, и тот почти тут же переехал, чтобы не платить за съемную квартиру. Атсуши тоже стал больше времени проводить дома, чем на фабрике. Они даже начали вместе ужинать, втроем за одним столом. Беседуя о том, как прошел день. Все потихоньку налаживалось, и казалось, что очень скоро наступит новый, счастливый период в жизни. Только Атсуши сам все испортил.  
Он просто хотел позвонить Хисаши и поделиться с ним новостями. Через несколько дней после похорон отца он, как и в прошлый раз, выволок телефон на улицу и сел в траву у самой дальней, глухой стены дома. Имаи долго не брал трубку, и когда Атсуши уже было решил сбросить вызов, на звонок неожиданно ответили.  
– Да-а-а? – протянул мягкий женский голос. От неожиданности Атсуши нажал на сброс. Он просидел так не больше минуты, быстро дыша, как после бега, когда раздался ответный звонок. Внутренне замирая, он поднес трубку к уху.  
– Аччан? – с тревогой спросил Имаи. – Это ты звонил?  
– Ага, – больше выжать из себя ничего не получилось.  
– Извини, у меня тут… – на заднем плане раздался женский смех, и Имаи явно смутился. – Друзья зашли.  
– Понятно, – сказал Атсуши. – Не буду отвлекать.  
– Ты не… Что-то случилось?  
– Нет, – Атсуши медленно покачал головой для убедительности. – Ладно, потом позвоню. Пока.  
Он положил трубку и для надежности придавил ее ладонью.  
Атсуши, как ни пытался, не мог потом вспомнить, о чем он тогда думал. Скорее всего, ни о чем особенном. Ему просто казалось, что внутри него разом раскрылась сотня ревущих пастей, и он оглох в этом жутком вопле.  
Тихо, как раньше, стараясь даже не шуршать дверьми, он пробрался в комнату отца – как ни пытались проветривать, здесь всегда стоял кислый запах, впитавшийся в стены и пол. Непочатая бутылка самого дешевого пойла нашлась в шкафу под свернутым футоном. Атсуши было брезгливо к ней прикасаться, поэтому он свернул крышку, зажав полой рубашки. Вкус был ожидаемо мерзкий, обжигающий, и он торопливо выпил еще. Внутри все еще что-то орало, захлебываясь плачем, оно заткнулось только тогда, когда в затылок ударило горячим, а колени подогнулись. Атсуши сел на пол, опустив голову, бутылку он поставил перед собой.  
Теперь он отчетливо чувствовал демона – тот оставался в доме даже после того, как отца отвезли на кладбище. Тонкий, быстрый, гибкий – поджидал новую жертву, и в этот раз Атсуши не хотелось прятаться и убегать. Наверное, отца демон тоже подловил в тот момент, когда внутренности раздирало от боли и отчаянья, и тот сдался без боя в обмен на короткое утешенье.  
Когда Атсуши смог встать, то убрал бутылку обратно в шкаф, а сам ушел к себе в комнату и лег спать, даже не раздеваясь.  
Когда через неделю Имаи снова не взял трубку, Атсуши забрал бутылку из комнаты отца.  
Когда на исходе месяца Имаи позвонил и предупредил, что они с Араки в этот раз приехать не смогут, Атсуши купил новую. А потом еще одну. И еще.   
Он старался не думать о том, что делает, ему просто было плохо, а опьянение делало все неважным. Мысли о том, что Имаи с кем-то другим – с другой – и ему лучше, чем с Атсуши, отступали. Обида, что его оставили одного, тонула. Страх, что в будущем его больше ничего не ждет, рассеивался.  
Он больше не ездил по субботам на фабрику, Юта сначала звонил ему, потом приходил к нему домой, но Атсуши каждый раз открещивался под какими-то неубедительными предлогами. Он не хотел напоминаний о том, что не сбылось. Просто не хотел ничего.  
Наверное, было подло вот так обходиться с Ютой и Хиде, у которых тоже были свои надежды на группу, но, в конце концов, осталось не так уж и много до их выпуска, они тоже уедут в Токио и займутся своими делами, а Атсуши останется гнить здесь и в конце концов закончит так же, как и отец. Дело времени.   
В какой-то момент жалость к себе перестала вызывать чувство вины, и избавиться от нее стало невозможно. И если поначалу у Атсуши нет-нет да мелькала мысль о том, что Имаи еще вспомнит о нем, еще вернется, еще поймет, как он важен в его жизни – и, конечно же, раскается и, возможно, что-то сделает, хотя на этом месте фантазия начинала сбоить, – то чем дальше, тем спокойней было думать о том, что о нем все забудут, и это будет хорошо. Правильно. В сущности, для него все должно было кончиться еще полтора года назад. Его бы просто не стало – и никому бы не нужно было переживать о нем сейчас.  
Потому что мама переживала. Долго скрывать то, что он пьет, не получилось, она узнала, Хироши узнал. Опять начались привычные стычки с братом, опять ее слезы. От него всем было плохо.   
После очередной драки, когда брат в сердцах бросил: «Ты превращаешься в отца!», Атсуши будто оцепенел внутри. Сердцем он верил, что это неправда, он не такой, он бы не смог причинить вред тем, кого любит. Но факты говорили обратное. Синяки на ребрах брата, мамино заплаканное лицо. Это зашло слишком далеко.  
Брат еще что-то говорил, пытаясь встряхнуть его за шиворот, но Атсуши только вяло отмахнулся от него и вышел из дома.  
Он никогда не парковал байк в своем дворе, чтобы избежать ненужных вопросов, а в маленькой роще неподалеку была очень удобная для этого развилка за густой стеной кустарника. Сейчас это тоже сослужило хорошую службу – Хироши не пытался его задержать.  
Координация движений у него была неплохая даже в таком состоянии, так что вывести ховер на шоссе не составило труда. Атсуши подозревал, что едет слишком быстро, и это можно засечь по трекеру его модуля, но на дороге никого не было, а ему нужно было попасть на место срочно, пока не пропала решимость.  
Съезд к карьеру был километрах в пятидесяти от города, здесь дорога становилась хуже, и это ощущалось даже на ховере. Огромная и почти бездонная дыра в пространстве – противоположный край было практически не видно за низкими облаками. Карьер здесь существовал еще до начала Новой Японии, и, кажется, еще лет двести или триста назад тут добывали какой-то редкоземельный металл. Судя по масштабам дыры, металл был достаточно ценным. За это время карьер так и не осыпался, хотя и немного просел и сгладил крутизну обрывов, а понизу зарос редким кривоватым леском. Вниз на памяти Атсуши не спускался никто – шанса благополучно достичь дна и выбраться обратно почти не было: по склонам еще работали древние, но не менее от этого смертоносные ловушки. А на дне, поговаривали, до сих пор располагалась тайная лаборатория по производству чего-то стратегически важного. Вряд ли активная – никаких заборов и тем более постов вокруг не было. Так что Атсуши никогда не интересовался правдивостью слухов, раньше ему было достаточно знать, что в карьер можно сбросить что-нибудь и поглядеть, как жахнет. Сейчас… да, в общем, то же самое.  
На последнем километре дороги вообще не было – проседающий край обрыва ломал почву, желтая грунтовка здесь шла трещинами и буграми, поэтому Атсуши поднял ховер на максимальную высоту и врубил полный газ.  
Наверное, это было малодушием, но смотреть он не хотел – закрыл глаза. Представил себе лицо мамы, улыбку Хисаши… И когда воздух со свистом ударил в лицо… он испугался. В единую секунду – от отчаянной сосредоточенности до панического ужаса, на который тело отреагировало само, без участия хозяина. Атсуши услышал только высвист турбины над головой, вой генератора, а потом тело автоматически сгруппировалось в ожидании падения, он ударился плечом о сухую растрескавшуюся землю и покатился, обдирая локти и колени. Где-то внизу загремело, ухнуло и ударило звуковой волной и ветром так, что Атсуши оглох на минуту, а в висках заломило – рванул антиграв. Он почувствовал, что отрывается от земли, и несколько секунд висел в воздухе, тупо глядя на зависшие перед носом камешки и куски грязи, а затем рухнул вниз, зубы лязгнули. Мало соображая, что делает, он подтянулся на руках к самой кромке обрыва и глянул вниз. Огня не было – это не дизельный грузовичок. Но от второй волны взрыва почва под ним дрогнула и посыпались вниз мелкие камешки. Атсуши судорожно вдохнул и тут же закашлялся из-за поднятой ударом пыли.   
Только сейчас пришло осознание, что он чисто инстинктивно ухитрился спрыгнуть буквально в полуметре от обрыва. Ничего не вышло. Как и всегда – он струсил в последний момент.   
Кажется, он просто лежал на животе и плакал, когда раздался визг полицейских сирен, а потом напротив его лица завис дрон с проблесковым маячком.  
– Не двигайтесь, пожалуйста, – раздался механический голос. – Вы находитесь на нестабильном участке почвы. В скором времени прибудет спасательная команда. Не двигайтесь и не сходите с места. Спасибо.  
Атсуши смирно лежал, прижавшись щекой к земле, потому что глупо было бы навернуться именно тогда, когда ты уже передумал. Ну и потому, что двигаться ему, в общем-то, было некуда.

В этот раз ему пришлось провести в полиции десять дней – платить штраф было нечем даже за такое мелкое прегрешение, как вождение в нетрезвом виде и создание опасной ситуации на дороге. Хотя там, где он создавал опасную ситуацию, и дороги-то никакой не было. Он исправно ходил на отработку, часами сидел, глядя в стену, и спал спокойно, без снов. На какое-то время ему показалось даже, что вот такая жизнь – полностью подчиненная распорядку, жестко регламентируемая и сведенная к паре простейших функций – лучший вариант для него. Даже стало жаль, что он слишком малодушен, чтобы стать настоящим преступником.  
Когда брат забирал его по истечении срока, Атсуши ждал, что тот будет как обычно злиться, опять ударит и накричит. Но Хироши только молча кивнул ему на дверь и вышел.  
– Почему ты это сделал? – спросил он, когда они прошли уже полпути до дома.  
– Хотел развеяться, – без выражения ответил Атсуши. – Прокатиться.  
– Не ври. Я послал запрос на твой трекер сразу, как ты ушел. Ты ехал именно к карьеру и увеличил скорость, когда… Почему?  
– А почему ты за мной следил?  
– Потому что с тобой что-то происходит. Год все было в порядке. Я думал… я думал, ты наконец взялся за ум.  
Атсуши хмыкнул.  
– Ну, ты же знаешь. Я безнадежный.  
– Это из-за того, что уехали твои друзья?  
Бессмысленный разговор. Он вовсе не нуждался в том, чтобы облегчить душу.  
– Ты можешь поехать в Токио. Найти там работу. Просто прекрати доводить мать. Отец ее не угробил, теперь ты устраиваешь…   
Атсуши отпихнул его плечом и зашагал вперед быстрее. В нотациях он тоже не нуждался. Все, чего он сейчас хотел, это просто напиться и заснуть.   
И у него это отлично получилось.

Вот только пробуждение было совсем незапланированное. Его толкнули в плечо и дернули за ухо. А когда он открыл глаза, морщась и собираясь выругаться, оказалось, что над ним стоит Имаи.  
Атсуши даже поморгал и попытался протереть глаза, думая, что ему чудится.  
– Очнулся? – неприветливо спросил Имаи. – Вставай. Нужно поговорить.  
Не слишком понимая, что происходит, Атсуши с трудом собрал себя в кучку и попытался подняться. Имаи схватил его за руку и буквально вздернул вверх. А потом толкнул по направлению к двери.  
Внизу сидели мама и брат, и на какое-то мгновение в похмельной голове сложился чудовищный образ семейного суда, на который его ведет непонятно откуда взявшийся Имаи. Но они просто проводили их взглядом, и мама молча закрыла дверь, когда Имаи вывел Атсуши на улицу.  
Он хотел спросить, что вообще происходит, как Хисаши тут оказался, куда они направляются, но слова застряли в горле. Посреди двора стоял синий байк Мацуды, к которому Атсуши так и не посмел притронуться. А вот Имаи вспрыгнул в седло так, будто бы вечность гонял на таких, обвешанных хромом и нитро-сплавом, и ему это шло.   
– Садись, – коротко приказал он, и Атсуши покорно сел позади него, осторожно обнимая за талию. Когда Имаи поднялся и резко сорвался с места, Атсуши думал, что его вырвет, но обошлось, продышался.   
За время дороги он так и не успел придумать ни одной внятной версии происходящего – его подташнивало, кислая слюна кипела во рту, и приходилось дышать ртом, потому что воротило даже от собственного запаха.   
Угловатые очертания фабрики вынырнули из придорожного тумана внезапно, Атсуши был не готов к тому, что прямо сейчас придется как-то объясняться и оправдываться. И еще он не знал, что именно Имаи было известно. Если Хироши сболтнул ему про попытку нырнуть в карьер…  
Ховер остановился посередине двора. Атсуши неохотно сполз с байка и замер, отвернувшись от Имаи.  
– Иди, – Имаи толкнул его в спину, и Атсуши побрел вперед, пошатываясь. На самом деле ветер уже успел выбить из него все остатки похмелья, но колени подгибались от мысли, что Хисаши видел его таким. Что привез его сюда. Это его «Нужно поговорить» жгло между лопаток как клеймо, как взгляд, которым Имаи сверлил его, пока он шел к воротам и открывал их.  
Имаи загнал байк внутрь, и Атсуши зашел следом, запер ворота и замер на месте, поеживаясь и опустив глаза.  
Сейчас Хисаши скажет. Сейчас все случится. Сейчас.  
Имаи молча взял его за руку и потянул за собой, и Атсуши покорно пошел, глядя под ноги. У футонов они остановились, и Имаи просто сказал:  
– Раздевайся.  
Атсуши позволил себе кинуть взгляд на него, но по лицу Имаи было ничего не понять: он был как всегда невозмутим, разве что немного расстроен. Атсуши принялся расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке, жгло стыдом, что и рубашка мятая, и майка под ней несвежая, и вообще, весь он, целиком – не то, что хотелось бы показывать, особенно Хисаши. Особенно – так.  
– Я… – он откашлялся, – я не подготовился…  
– Ничего, – сказал Имаи, тоже стягивая с себя кофту и принимаясь за джинсы, – зато я подготовился.  
Он кинул на футон тюбик со смазкой, разделся донага и сел, внимательно глядя на Атсуши снизу вверх. Оттягивать было бессмысленно, так что тот быстро снял с себя все и сел рядом, опустив голову.  
– Эй, – шепнул Хисаши, касаясь его щеки пальцами.  
– Прости, – выдохнул Атсуши, жмурясь и ловя его пальцы губами, целуя.  
– Дурак.  
Имаи обнял его щеку ладонью, притянул ближе, и Атсуши постарался задержать дыхание и почти попытался отстраниться – от него наверняка несло.   
– Дурак, – еще раз сказал Имаи и поцеловал его – крепко, жестко, сразу же скользя языком по языку. Атсуши продернуло горячим, стон рвался из горла сам, и желание прижаться, притереться и получить все и сразу стало гораздо сильней стыда.  
Он трогал Имаи, зарывался пальцами в белые, как пух, обесцвеченные волосы, целовал и гладил по плечам и спине, и тот в какой-то момент сам положил ладонь Атсуши на затылок и потянул вниз. Мышцы живота были напряжены и дрожали под губами, Хисаши нетерпеливо откинулся на спину и притянул его голову к паху. Наверное, это было неловко и неумело, но Атсуши старался изо всех сил, облизывая и втягивая в рот, насколько хватало, чтобы не закашляться. И едва не захлебывался слюной от жадности, от торопливости урвать побольше, пока дает, позволяет. Хисаши дрожал и глухо вскрикивал, вцепившись в его волосы, подавался навстречу, заставляя давиться, но это только распаляло еще сильней. Член так правильно ощущался во рту, так тяжело и пряно, что хотелось стонать и прогибаться от желания. Атсуши не удержался и сунул руку между бедер, сжал себя почти до боли, чтобы хоть немного отрезвить, и в этот момент Имаи толкнул его в плечо.  
– Стой, – выдохнул он, жмурясь. Атсуши поднял голову, глядя на него и облизываясь, губы покалывало, горло саднило – несколько раз Имаи заехал достаточно глубоко. С длинным стоном Хисаши запрокинул голову, он тоже едва сдерживался, и Атсуши обожгло гордостью – это я, подумал он с непривычным восторгом. Это я сделал.   
– Хочешь, я сяду сверху? – предложил он, замирая. Было бы так круто смотреть Хисаши в лицо, когда тому хорошо. Но тот помотал головой.  
– Нет. Я хочу… – он протянул руку и снова прижал ладонь к щеке, и Атсуши закрыл глаза, прижимаясь к этой ладони. – Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня.  
Атсуши замер.  
– Аччан?  
– Да.  
– Ты трахнешь меня?  
Он открыл рот, не зная, что сказать на это. Почему-то ни разу до этого момента Атсуши и в голову не приходило, что с Хисаши можно – так. Что его – можно. А еще – что Атсуши заслуживает того, чтобы кто-то ему доверился. Позволил себя взять. Наверное, Имаи был прав, и он и правда дремучий человек со стайными инстинктами, который не представляет, как все устроено у нормальных людей.  
Он облизнул губы, пытаясь сообразить, как реагировать.  
– Я не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно.  
– Тебе же не было больно?  
Атсуши осекся, все мысли снова вылетели из головы. Хисаши улыбался, лежа перед ним, под ним, такой тонкий, белокожий, что страшно было ненароком сломать...   
– Я способен потерпеть, – сказал он мягко и потянул Атсуши к себе. И тот уже не мог сопротивляться.  
Он наклонился, трепетно целуя Хисаши в губы, и тот опустил ресницы, отвел подбородок, открывая шею – с прозрачно бьющейся синеватой жилкой. Атсуши провел языком по ней, собирая маленькие призрачные запахи – отголоски мыла, одеколона, воздуха городских улиц и самого Имаи. Тот застонал, и под языком завибрировало, и эта уязвимая дрожь, эта белизна и хрупкость неожиданно подтолкнули Атсуши вжаться в него плотней всем телом, прикусить бьющуюся синеву, сжать в руках… Он тут же испуганно замер, но Хисаши обхватил его в ответ ногами, обнял, зарываясь пальцами в волосы.  
– Вот так, – прошептал срывающимся шепотом. – Аччан… Ну же…  
Можно. Можно.  
Атсуши торопливо потянулся за укатившимся под подушку флаконом, плеснул на пальцы скользкое – и вниз, между сплетенных тел, к сжатому отверстию, погладить, просто коснуться. Было страшно сразу же пытаться проникнуть в чужое тело, поэтому он просто массировал, чуть надавливая, а Хисаши тихо вздыхал и едва слышно постанывал, сдвинув брови и закрыв глаза. Атсуши чувствовал, что его член все еще напряжен и влажно касается внутренней части руки, даже когда он всунул внутрь два пальца. Имаи только сжался на несколько секунд, стискивая зубы, а потом расслабился. Может быть, у него и правда получится…  
Хисаши был внутри очень плотным. Не жестким, но таким тугим, что едва получалось пошевелить пальцами. Где-то там было место, от прикосновения к которому мурашки бежали по коже, и Атсуши осторожно ощупывал упругое и гладкое до тех пор, пока Имаи наконец не вздрогнул.  
– Тут?  
Он мелко закивал, жмурясь, и еще сильней вцепился в плечи Атсуши, впился ногтями до крови, до жгучего удовольствия, прокатившегося вдоль позвоночника. Хорошо.   
Собственный член уже ныл, а в паху подергивало, так что Атсуши решил больше не тянуть. Он вынул пальцы – Имаи коротко зашипел – плеснул на себя еще любриканта и медленно, до хруста стискивая зубы, втиснулся внутрь сразу до конца, уперся локтями и приподнялся, глядя в расширившиеся зрачки.  
– Больно?  
Вместо ответа тот рывком вскинул голову и поцеловал в рот. Этот поцелуй больше походил на укус, болезненный и отчаянный, и Атсуши тотчас ответил тем же – конечно, больно. Такая любовь, как между ними, это всегда больно, правда, он почему-то надеялся, что Хисаши убережется от боли, сможет ее избежать. Что вся достанется только ему, а уж он знает, что с ней делать. Но не вышло. Теперь им больно обоим. И жарко. И так сладко.  
Было неудобно и слишком тесно, и он не знал, как двинуться, чтобы не выскользнуть из выталкивающего его тела. Наверное, стоило с самого начала повернуть Хисаши на живот, но он не посмел, а теперь тыкался как слепой котенок и больше злился на собственную неумелость, чем делал что-то полезное.  
– Постой, – выдохнул Имаи, перехватывая его руку, и Атсуши послушно замер. Тот подтянул ноги к груди, сильней открываясь и подставляясь ровно так, как нужно, обнял Атсуши лодыжками за шею и кивнул, позволяя продолжать.   
Так было проще – он двигался в Хисаши, упершись лбом в его грудь, время от времени целуя горящую кожу, слизывая пот из ямки между ключиц, с шеи. Он теперь знал, куда нужно попадать, и двигался так, чтобы Имаи коротко вскрикивал при каждом толчке, чтобы его член скользко упирался в живот, чтобы ему было хорошо – лучше, чем Атсуши в их первый раз. Имаи заслуживал удовольствия, беспомощных стонов и сладостной дрожи, Имаи заслуживал всего самого лучшего, но он выбрал Атсуши, так что он должен сделать все, что в его силах, чтоб хотя бы в этом не облажаться.  
В конце концов Имаи просунул руку между их тел и начал быстро и сильно дрочить себе, и Атсуши приподнялся на вытянутых руках, чтобы ему было удобней и чтоб лучше видеть самому. Теперь толчки выходили еще глубже и правильней направленными, и Хисаши уже просто ныл, закусив губу и запрокинув голову… Он был таким красивым. С припухшим маленьким ярким ртом, полуприкрытыми глазами, сильной рукой на потемневшем члене, мелкими родинками по молочно-белой полупрозрачной коже, розовой на груди и шее, и снова белой, с легким румянцем, на лице. Атсуши смотрел, как завороженный, на его пальцы, стягивающие кожицу то вверх, то вниз, то открывающие, то прячущие глянцево-блестящую головку, смотрел и лихорадочно облизывался, загоняя под корень, жарко выдыхая с каждым рывком. Не хватало воздуха и звенело в ушах, и его несло, несло как рыбацкую лодку несет штормом на прибрежные скалы. В момент крушения он только растерянно вскрикнул, поднимая взгляд от брызнувшего члена на лицо Хисаши, и увидел, как тот распахивает рот в немом крике, выгибается, быстро-быстро двигая запястьем, а потом падает обратно. И сам упал сверху, полностью разбитый и потрясенный.  
– Я звонил неделю назад, – сказал Имаи через несколько минут. Атсуши застыл на полувздохе. Медленно сполз с него и лег рядом, напряженно глядя в потолок.  
– Твой брат сказал, что у тебя неприятности.  
Атсуши тяжело сглотнул. Отрицать было бы глупо. Имаи сам видел, да и Хироши вряд ли держал язык за зубами. Особенно, если думает, что все Атсуши снесло крышу из-за того, что уехали его друзья.  
– У нас тоже были… – Хисаши запнулся, выбирая слово, – разногласия. С Араки.  
Атсуши с непонятной ему самому надеждой посмотрел на него.  
– Поэтому мы не приехали в прошлый раз. Возможно… возможно, нам понадобится новый вокалист.  
Сердце застучало так, что сразу же опять стало жарко.  
– Почему? – осторожно спросил Атсуши. – Что случилось?  
– Ему не нравятся новые песни.   
Песни, которые ты пишешь для меня, подумал Атсуши и перевернулся на бок, подложил локоть под голову.  
– А я считаю, что у группы, которая исполняет только каверы, перспектив нет, – продолжил Имаи.  
Атсуши облизнул губы, думая, как бы сформулировать не слишком очевидно.  
– Ты бы мог попробовать писать то, что ему нравится…  
Хисаши кинул на него взгляд искоса и тихо хмыкнул.  
– Я не собираюсь делать что-то, чего не хочу или не считаю нужным, просто чтобы кому-то угодить. Благотворительность в таких вещах всегда оборачивается против тебя, – сказал он, и Атсуши опустил глаза. Это было исчерпывающе. Щеки пылали от стыда и возбуждения разом.  
Имаи тоже повернулся на бок, и теперь они лежали нос к носу.  
– Я снимаю маленькую квартиру, но мы вдвоем бы в ней поместились, – сказал Хисаши тихо.  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы я переехал?  
– А ты чего хочешь?  
Атсуши задумался. Спроси его еще вчера, он бы ответил, что хочет просто никогда не рождаться. Не причинять никому беспокойств своим существованием. А сегодня… В сущности, это то, о чем говорил Хироши – уехать, найти работу. Жить вместе… Страшно даже представить себе – Имаи будет видеть его каждый день, такого, какой он есть. В самой непосредственной близости. У него точно не останется никаких иллюзий, он разочаруется и уйдет, не желая оставаться вместе из жалости. Но, собственно, что я теряю, подумал Атсуши.   
– Я хочу петь, – сказал он неожиданно твердо. Хисаши в изумлении поднял брови.  
– Петь?  
– Да. Я хочу петь твои песни.  
Имаи посмотрел на него непривычно долгим взглядом. Такого выражения на его лице Атсуши еще не замечал, и оно ему, наверное, даже нравилось. Точно – возбуждало до мгновенно прилившего к паху жара.  
– А кто будет на ударных?  
– Найдем кого-нибудь.  
Имаи помолчал, напряженно раздумывая.  
– По крайней мере, мы можем попробовать, – сказал он, наконец. И Атсуши поцеловал его, потому что было уже совсем невмоготу. 

Он попросил, чтобы его никто не провожал. Но мама все равно пришла на станцию, и он заметил Юту и Хиде с великами с другой стороны путей. Они не подошли, но дождались, когда тронется электричка на Такасаки, а потом Атсуши их уже не видел.  
У него с собой была только небольшая сумка с одеждой, некоторое количество денег, которые удалось выручить с продажи оставшихся байков, и хайдор по имени Мяу, который сидел за пазухой его куртки, время от времени высовывая наружу любопытный нос и мурлыча.  
Атсуши было ужасно страшно, и он понятия не имел, что его ждет, но, кажется, впервые в жизни он твердо решил не спрыгивать с этого поезда до самого конца.


	3. Космос как мы

Здесь было не слишком-то уютно – сцену возвели на площадке между пятью небоскребами на уровне семнадцатого этажа. Ощущение, будто находишься на огромном батуте посреди пустоты – только пять громадных языков с ярусами для зрителей расходятся в разные стороны от сцены, а между ними – небо, подернутое хрупкой сеткой осветительных конструкций. Они выступали здесь уже второй раз, и второй раз Атсуши накрывало приступом агорафобии. Он старался смотреть только на зрителей, но они находились слишком далеко для полноценного взаимодействия, да еще и постоянно хотя бы одна из трибун да оказывалась за спиной. Это тоже раздражало и вызывало растерянность – он привык к более естественному и близкому контакту. Атсуши, можно сказать, работал на нем, это был единственный вид топлива, который ему доступен. А на этой сцене он чувствовал себя маленьким и потерянным. От мельтешащих вокруг съемочных дронов толку тоже не было – даже понимание того, что тебя сейчас снимают и транслируют на трибуны, не заменяло ощущение живого взгляда. Выручала только музыка, своя, нутряная, окутывающая теплым коконом, пульсирующая внутри и сжимающая в себе как тело любимого человека. С этой музыкой можно было заниматься сексом, даже если никто не видит, даже если в центре площадки Атсуши стоит один, а все остальные – так далеко, что не дотянуться, не прикоснуться. Но можно касаться себя, слышать в наушниках захлебывающийся вой толпы и черпать силы из этого опосредованного взаимодействия. Когда над головой скрещиваются узкие лучи прожекторов, две гитары расходятся и сходятся, как ласкающие ладони, бас гулко вздрагивает внутри, а сердце бьется в одном ритме с ударными, остается только контролировать голос, потому что все остальное несется само – как тайфун, как хлещущий неостановимым потоком дождь, как сжигающее дотла небо…  
Выдохнув в последний раз, Атсуши упал на колени, рывком опуская голову – волосы перехлестнули вперед, закрывая его лицо, укутывая от внимательных линз дронов. Прожекторы вспыхнули, высвечивая его фигуру с раскинутыми руками, пронзительно, как раненное животное вскрикнула гитара Имаи…  
И тишина.  
И темнота.  
И хлынувший со всех пяти сторон вопль – Атсуши раздраженно выдернул наушник, жадно поднял голову, обводя взглядом трибуны. Ему нужен живой звук. Непосредственный крик – от сердца к сердцу. Зрители кричали так, что можно было даже разобрать отдельные голоса, и Атсуши голодно вслушивался, облизывая пересохшие губы, а потом медленно поднялся, вызвав новую волну. Поклонился каждой трибуне по очереди, замирая в ответной звуковой волне, как в щекотно-освежающей струе горного ручья. И нырнул в спасительную темноту ведущей вниз лестницы.  
За спиной еще рвалась на части музыка, и его самого трясло, не отпуская, напряжение сцены. Но он уже был в безопасности. Ему накинули на плечи тяжелый махровый халат, сунули в руки стакан с горячим сладким кофе. Атсуши едва смог выдавить слова благодарности – даже улыбнуться в ответ на улыбки стаффа сил не оставалось.  
Он просто сел в самом дальнем углу самого дальнего дивана, обнял стакан обеими ладонями и закрыл глаза. Внутри все еще бухало и дрожало, мысли метались по черепной коробке, как встревоженные птицы в слишком тесной клетке, но при этом тело было измождено настолько, что даже поднести стакан к губам и отпить стоило невероятных усилий. Сладость и горечь одновременно будоражили и успокаивали. Он пил кофе мелкими глотками, не вслушиваясь в тихие реплики товарищей, смех и возню. В конце концов рядом с ним как обычно сел Хиде, и Атсуши без лишних слов благодарно положил голову ему на плечо, замирая. У Хиде почему-то всегда оставалось больше всех сил после лайвов. Он, конечно, тоже уставал, но как-то иначе – спокойный и при этом дружелюбно открытый, он излучал тепло именно того спектра, что требовалось Атсуши, чтобы немного прийти в себя. Войти в резонанс с остальными. Конечно, он бы предпочел настраиваться, лежа на плече у Имаи, но так почему-то не работало. Другой тип энергии. Другая рабочая частота. Дурацкие технические метафоры.  
Через несколько минут, когда Атсуши уже смог разлепить веки, прямо напротив него остановились ноги в леопардовых брюках с сетчатыми вставками.  
– Как насчет того бара с якинику? – спросил Имаи.  
– Я за, – ответил Хиде, а Атсуши показал большой палец. И снова закрыл глаза. Еще чуть-чуть, и он будет в порядке.

– Мне не нравится, – сказал Имаи где-то через час, когда они наконец сидели все за одним столом. Виски после кофе бодрил так, что, пожалуй, стоило бы больше есть мяса, чем пить, иначе Атсуши чувствовал себя даже неловко.  
– Вы хотя бы поворачиваться могли сами, куда хотите, – сказал Ании, жуя. – А меня эта вертушка едва до головокружения не довела.  
Атсуши невольно улыбнулся, вспоминая растерянное лицо Ании, когда платформа с барабанной установкой поднималась и поворачивалась в воздухе, демонстрируя его зрителям. Вроде бы все движения платформы были согласованы с режиссером шоу и запрограммированы заранее, но концерт – живая материя, и некоторые вознесения Ании с барабанами оказались… не совсем удобными. Впрочем, дурацкие летающие платформы ввиду размеров концертной площадки были у каждого, но остальные хотя бы могли с них самостоятельно спрыгнуть, если не было желания парить в воздухе.  
– А меня пугают эти увеличивающие голограммы, – Юта даже передернулся. – Уж очень они внезапно выскакивают. Только сдвинешься с места, так обязательно влетишь в чью-нибудь гигантскую светящуюся задницу. И хорошо еще, если это задница Аччана!  
Все рассмеялись.  
– Предпочитаешь мою, да? – выдавил сквозь смех Атсуши.  
– Учитывая, что я влетаю в них лицом…  
– Да чтоб тебя…  
– Юта, ну ты, конечно…  
– Ну, в общем, у меня два варианта: задница Аччана или задница Хиде. Остальные всегда дальше.  
– Чем тебе не нравится моя? – возмутился Хиде.  
– Почему не нравится?.. Просто к Аччану я как-то… привык уже. В этом смысле.  
Имаи глянул на Атсуши, смеясь, и тот только смущенно покачал головой. В конце концов, он ни к кому не приставал. Просто… прикасался. На сцене – потому что иногда было совершенно невозможно без чужого живого тепла. За ее пределами – когда совсем выдыхался. Он и сам не знал, как это работает, просто чувствовал в какой-то момент, что упадет, если не почувствует другого человека. Будто бы он – летящий в вакууме сгусток сознания, вопящий от одиночества и недостаточности телесного контакта. Хорошо, что ребята были не против, даже подыгрывали, и это вносило еще один элемент в сложный рисунок сценического взаимодействия. Имаи он даже иногда целовал, ведомый наитием и жаждой, и тот отвечал – скупо и напряженно, но отвечал. И зал в этот момент выбрасывал такую дозу эйфории в ответ, что Атсуши загорался, словно лампочка.  
– Мне, в принципе, нормально, – сказал Хиде, ему всегда было, в принципе, нормально, на редкость скромный и непритязательный тип, если не узнать его получше. – Но звук дерьмовый, акустика никакая, в этой чаше все вообще уходит вверх, а внизу только бас плещется.  
– Кстати да, – кивнул Атсуши, – внизу так лупит, что у меня даже печень заболела.  
– А она у тебя точно от баса болит? – спросил Юта с самым невинным видом, и все опять рассмеялись. Атсуши укоризненно поднял бровь, но не выдержал и засмеялся тоже, подливая себе еще.  
– Мне не нравится, что не видно зрителей, – сказал он. – Все так далеко, что вообще непонятно, перед кем мы выступаем. Перед камерами, такое ощущение.  
– Да, камеры бесят, – вставил Имаи. – Одна за мной так и носилась всю дорогу как назойливая муха. Я уже ее грифом отгонять начал, а она лезет прямо в лицо. Думал, разобью к черту. Так ведь не поймаешь.  
– А они точно автоматические? Или там операторы все-таки сидят?  
– Если так, то это просто некрасиво.  
– Может, там какой-то твой фанат пробился за пульт управления.  
Имаи поджал губы с очень скептическим выражением лица. В этом был он весь. При всей внешней небрежности и самоуверенности он до сих пор оставался ранимым чувствительным подростком, который не верит, что он может просто нравиться. Что им можно восхищаться. Что в него можно даже влюбиться. Атсуши не мог отвести от него взгляда, хотя и понимал, как это выглядит. Но тут были только свои, а они и так все знали и понимали. Вот только Имаи, замечая это, смущался еще сильней и от этого выглядел еще более неприступным. Атсуши заставил себя посмотреть на Хиде, который как раз переворачивал жарящееся мясо, и тот ободряюще ему улыбнулся.  
– Насчет того, что зрители далеко, – сказал он, – это критично. Аччан сегодня был полумертвый.  
– Ну, не до такой степени…  
– Но это некомфортно.  
– И бессмысленно, – Имаи нервно почесал нос. – Меня это тоже бесит. Выступаешь как на телевидении, зрителей нет, одни камеры и ублюдочные голограммы.  
– Ну а что поделать, – вздохнул Ании.  
– Отказаться.  
Все замолчали, внимательно глядя на Имаи. Атсуши положил ладонь на его и осторожно сжал. И кожей почувствовал, как лишнее напряжение вытекает из Имаи через это касание. Вот так, в обратную сторону – это почему-то работало. И Атсуши не сумел бы подобрать слова, чтобы описать, насколько этот факт его воодушевляет.  
– Мы три года работаем с лейблом и, думаю, уже можем ставить условия. Хотя бы в плане того, в каких залах выступать.  
– «Звезда» – престижная площадка… – с сомнением протянул Ании. – И самая крупная. Другим она тоже не особо нравится…  
– Мы – не другие.  
Ании одобрительно хмыкнул и налил себе очередную чашку сакэ.  
– А если лейбл будет против? – тихо спросил Юта.  
– Уйдем. Сейчас нас кто угодно примет на любых условиях. Учитывая то, что Аччану с Хиде еще больше полугода до двадцати пяти, а Юте – все полтора…  
Хиде фыркнул.  
– Да уж… Мы – лакомый кусочек.  
– Если выставлять условия, то сейчас.  
Ании согласно кивнул.  
– Но тогда условия надо продумать. Подойти комплексно.  
– Ага, чтобы не продешевить.  
– Смейтесь, балбесы, забыли, как первые пару лет жрать было нечего?  
– Да, – Юта вздохнул. – Помните, как Аччан пришел в модном синем костюмчике, ну этот… с позументом? Гордый такой – у меня обновка! А потом месяц пустой рис ел, и не так, чтоб много было этого риса…  
Все засмеялись, Атсуши даже прикрыл на пару секунд глаза ладонью – воспоминания были еще свежи, и от этого он до сих пор чувствовал себя ужасно неловко.  
– Меня Хисаши подкармливал, – сказал он, улыбаясь.  
– С руки кормил. Как птенца.  
– Как птенца – это из клюва в клюв.  
– Не подсовывай мне такие образы…  
– Можно подумать, Имаи сам жировал…  
– Мне мама гостинцы присылала, – пояснил Имаи. – Типа «да у вас там в Токио нормальной еды нет, одной нефтью питаетесь». Репу, картошку, вот это все. Завернутое в газетку.  
Атсуши кивнул, кусая губы, чтобы не улыбаться до ушей.  
– И мы сидели и смотрели голодными глазами, не зная, что с этим делать. Потом догадались сварить. В чайнике. Ну, не было больше ничего… Порезали кусками так, на четвертинки… нечищеное все…  
– И не посолили. Но все равно было вкусно.  
– Очень. Сейчас вот мраморное мясо едим, а тогда репа без соли казалась даже вкусней.  
– Вот она – относительность…  
Хиде уже вовсю смеялся, а Юта так просто положил голову на руки и тихонько подвывал.  
Сейчас это было смешно, а тогда, всего пять лет назад… Да нет, тогда это тоже не воспринималось как трагедия. Скорее, как ежедневный вызов – нужно было как-то заработать деньги на еду, на съемное жилье в ужасном, похожем на соты, районе (квартира была крошечной, без ванной и кухни, даже пресловутую репу приходилось варить на крохотной плитке, стоявшей прямо на полу между футоном и стеной), на приличную одежду и сценические костюмы, на струны и медиаторы. Когда в Токио приехали Хиде и Юта с братом, стало проще – не приходилось тратить деньги на поезда, но и одновременно сложней – теперь нужно было искать площадки для выступлений уже в самом мегаполисе, договариваться, рекламировать себя, распространять билеты… Атсуши такая жизнь казалась идеальной даже несмотря на постоянный голод и неуверенность в завтрашнем дне. Оставалось ощущение постоянного движения, осмысленности и осознанности каждой минуты. Ничего общего с его обычным полусонным существованием в Фудзиоке. Конечно, вечный стыд за собственную никчемность никуда не делся и в Токио – мама все-таки время от времени присылала деньги тайком от брата, и когда тот узнал, случился очередной скандал с требованием вернуться домой и найти себе нормальную работу. Но все-таки время от времени он выходил на настоящую сцену перед настоящими зрителями и чувствовал… счастье? Было страшно, до трясущихся коленей и дрожащих рук, перехваченного горла и холодного пота по шее. И с ним не случалось ничего лучше. Это было как секс – общее движение, единый поток, и стремление отдать себя, и удовольствие от ощущения собственной власти, и чужое восхищение и желание, и осознание собственной ценности в чужих глазах – это стоило страха и даже боли, когда Атсуши недостаточно хорошо справлялся с собственным телом.  
А еще – у него была команда. Люди, которым было так же важно общее дело, как и ему, которые проживали ровно те же моменты и справлялись с абсолютно такими же сложностями. И – Имаи. Хисаши.  
Почему-то им совсем не трудно было жить вместе даже на такой ограниченной территории. Они не напрягали друг друга, с одинаковой легкостью и подхватывая шутки, и поддерживая серьезные беседы, и сохраняя молчание. Надрывная влюбленность, которая так мучила Атсуши до этого, как-то… не притупилась и не сошла на нет, но стала менее болезненной и более успокоенной. Никто не отнимал у него Имаи, и сам он никуда не пытался деться, наоборот, был постоянно рядом и под боком. Настолько близко и удовлетворяюще, что иногда казалось, что вся эта странная жизнь с пробуждениями плечом к плечу, сексом до умопомрачения и сюрреалистичным полунищим бытом – просто сон, что такого не может быть на самом деле, не с ним. Но это происходило и происходило, пока он наконец не поверил. Это было сложнее всего: расслабиться, привыкнуть, перестать зацикливаться, начать хоть немного смотреть по сторонам, а не только на Имаи. Кажется, тот тоже наконец вздохнул с облегчением. Атсуши только теперь понял, насколько ему, вероятно, было тяжело в роли объекта поклонения. И насколько он на самом деле глубоко и взвешенно любил Атсуши, если мирился с этим, не раздражаясь и не попрекая. И не пользуясь, чтобы потешить собственное самолюбие. Потому что Атсуши знал: если бы Имаи пришло в голову прогнуть его, унизить, вынудить к чему угодно, он бы мало того, что позволил, он – тот, шестилетней давности – кинулся бы в это с восторгом. Воображая себе, что жертвует ради хозяина. Он ведь так и воспринимал Имаи – хозяином, высшим существом, которое решало его судьбу, снисходило или отворачивалось. Одаривало вниманием и любовью, позволяя таять от зыбкого счастья, или наказывало забвением и холодом. Понадобилось время, чтобы увидеть в Имаи просто человека – со своими слабостями и сильными сторонами. Понадобилось еще больше времени, чтобы увидеть человека в себе. Пускай в чем-то ущербного и не слишком здорового, но отдельного человека со своим мнением, своими желаниями, с правом высказывать это мнение и делиться этими желаниями. С правом жить. С обязанностью принимать решения – самому. Было сложно, но Атсуши не позволяли отлынивать – никто из них на самом деле. И он учился. С Ютой – быть добрым, заботливым и великодушным. С Ании – старательным и внимательным. С Хиде – мягким и ласковым, иногда даже соблазнительным – тот забавно смущался, делая вид, что вовсе не смущается, отчего было еще веселей его дразнить.  
А Хисаши… ему для удовлетворения самолюбия было достаточно, чтобы его слушали в рабочих вопросах. Но даже в студии и на сцене он никогда не вел себя авторитарно и давяще. Имаи считал, что любое насилие отвратительно, в том числе и над собой. Поэтому с ним Атсуши был таким, какой он есть – слабым, жадным и ревнивым. И Хисаши принимал это, в свою очередь медленно и неохотно открываясь, показывая мягкое брюхо.  
Кажется, впервые в жизни Атсуши хотелось не только спрятаться в чьих-то руках, отдаться под покровительство более сильного – но и защищать самому. Хисаши нужно было защищать. Он не был слаб. На самом деле, Атсуши не знал человека более сильного. Но он был уязвим. Непрактичен. Он властвовал в мире идей, концепций и образов, но, порой, совершенно терялся в обыденном мире вещей и чужих побуждений. Имаи не видел зла. Будучи бесконечно добрым человеком, он не понимал, какую опасность могут нести в себе окружающие. Хисаши верил в людей, как может верить благополучный ребенок из любящей семьи, которого никогда не обижали. Атсуши же очень четко понимал, с кем можно иметь дело, с кем следует держать ухо востро, а кого – избегать всеми силами. В этом заключалась одна из его ролей – беречь своих. И защищать от нападок – действуя от лица группы, он обретал невиданную прежде смелость и уверенность в себе. И заодно приобретал славу человека, которого лучше не задевать. Атсуши нравилась эта слава, это было похоже на то, как от него шарахались одноклассники в школе, только теперь он был не хулиганом, а уважаемым человеком, и за ним стояли не сомнительных достоинств типы, а друзья, которые его на самом деле уважали и ценили.  
У Атсуши наконец-то была своя стая – лучшая стая в мире, которой он собирался оставаться верен до последней капли крови. Эта стая всегда была рядом, защищая и поддерживая, даря силы и принимая Атсуши со всеми его слабостями и странностями… 

Теперь, шесть лет спустя, у них была совсем другая квартира: первый этаж и отдельный вход с маленьким садиком, окруженным бамбуковым забором. Имаи, правда, сначала хотел поселиться на самом высоком этаже самого высокого жилого дома в квартире с панорамными окнами в пол и видом на весь город до горизонта, но при просмотре квартиры Атсуши как прилип к стене, так и больше шагу не смог сделать. Он даже не подозревал, что откуда-то подхватил ужасный, ничем необоримый страх высоты. Пришлось селиться ближе к земле и, если честно, здесь он впервые почувствовал себя дома. То самое «дома», которое у других людей ассоциировалось с покоем, безопасностью и уютом. Здесь у них была маленькая спальня с большой кроватью, где под подушкой до сих пор жил котенок Мяу. В этой спальне всегда была полутьма, потому что единственное окно почти полностью закрывали ветви разросшегося кустарника. Здесь был экран во весь потолок, и Атсуши мог смотреть фильмы или читать книги, даже не выбираясь из-под одеяла. Дверь у дальней стены вела в огромную гардеробную больше самой спальни – там хранились наряды для выступлений и была полка для повседневной одежды. Комната, которую они называли гостиной, была безраздельно отдана Имаи – она наоборот была просторной и светлой, подсвеченной в неожиданных местах разноцветными лампами. Там, как и у него дома в Фудзиоке, можно было обнаружить множество самых странных и неожиданных вещей – и постеры по стенам, и непонятные конструкции, частично заменяющие мебель, и то появляющиеся, то исчезающие бытовые роботы, с которыми Имаи играл, как домашними животными. Из этой комнаты спускалась лестница в подвал, где была на скорую руку оборудована маленькая студия – здесь он писал музыку.  
– Что думаешь? – спросил Имаи, когда они наконец добрались до дома. Уже светало, и они оба не совсем твердо держались на ногах, но обсуждать серьезные ситуации вдвоем, без остальных, Имаи считал обязательным в любом случае, и Атсуши очень ценил эти разговоры, даже если решение тот принимал независимо от его мнения.  
– Думаю, что Ании прав, – сказал Атсуши, неторопливо раздеваясь и лениво бросая одежду на пол, совсем не было настроения быть аккуратным. – Мы не пересматривали договор с самого дебюта, а тогда согласились не на самое выгодное предложение просто потому, что нам пообещали никак не вмешиваться в творческий процесс. Думаю, что лейбл за это время накрутил на наших «ий нэ» достаточно, чтобы понимать нашу ценность.  
Это была хитрая система, по которой действовало абсолютное большинство медийных компаний, и они вписались в нее умышленно: лейблы заключали контракты с начинающими исполнителями как можно более юного возраста, обещая щедрое финансирование. Но так как каждое медийное лицо автоматически получало индекс социальной значимости вне зависимости от возраста, а воспользоваться плодами своей успешности могло только после 25 лет, рейтинг шел в копилку самой компании, обеспечивая ей более стабильное положение на рынке. За почти четыре года после дебюта их группа из малоизвестных провинциальных чудаков превратилась в один из самых известных коллективов рок-сцены, а вот в контракте до сих пор прописывались условия как для начинающих. И пока у них оставалось достаточно времени и, соответственно, будущего рейтинга, которым можно надавить на лейбл. Не то чтобы им было нужно что-то сверх того, что они уже имели. Но хотя бы возможность выбирать площадки для выступлений… потому что, если честно, Хиде был прав, и сегодня Атсуши потратил гораздо больше, чем получил. Хотелось бы как-то контролировать такие вещи. И восполнить потери.  
Будто читая его мысли, Имаи подошел сзади и положил ему ладони на плечи, провел вниз по рукам, и Атсуши улыбнулся, закрывая глаза. Это – лучший вариант в текущих обстоятельствах.  
– Еще способен на что-нибудь? – Хисаши всегда спрашивал так, будто не был уверен, что Атсуши согласится, и заранее подшучивал и над ним, и над собой, и над ситуацией.  
– Зависит от того, что ты хочешь предложить, – что ж, Атсуши всегда был готов поддержать игру в небрежность и незаинтересованность, хотя, когда Имаи вот так прижимался и коротко, сухо целовал в шею, вспыхивал в ту же секунду. До моментальной дрожи и горячего выдоха – скрыть это было невозможно, и он уже давно смирился с тем, что зависит от физической близости с Имаи гораздо сильней, чем тот. В этом не было ничего постыдного. Вернее, Имаи не позволял ему этого стыдиться.  
Подчиняясь ладони, нажавшей между лопаток, Атсуши наклонился над кроватью, уперся руками и коленями, опустил голову, позволяя волосам скрыть лицо. В голове немного шумело и плыло перед глазами от выпитого, но вместе с этим кожа оставалась неимоверно чувствительной. Особенно, когда Хисаши с силой вел пальцами по позвоночнику, слегка царапая ногтями и заставляя прогибаться. Легкий поцелуй в крестец, щекотка нырнувшего внутрь клинера – ох, если бы эта штука у них была с самого начала, скольких мучительных и неловких моментов можно было бы избежать. Но все комфортные, приятные, удобные вещи появились в их жизни только совсем недавно – вместе с популярностью, деньгами и, прямо говоря, близостью к посольству. Потому что все более-менее наукоемкие технологии, от антиграва до гигиенического прибора, который за полминуты способен подготовить тело к анальному сексу, производились «там». Особенно…  
– Ты отвлекаешься, – заметил Хисаши. – Не стоило позволять тебе столько пить, ты становишься рассеянным.  
Атсуши ахнул от шлепка по ягодице, непроизвольно улыбаясь – он обожал, когда Имаи так говорил. Будто бы в самом деле когда-нибудь пытался ему запретить что-то сделать. Будто бы пытался контролировать его где-то кроме постели. Это заводило. И жесткое, бескомпромиссное, на грани с болью вторжение – тоже. Он протяжно застонал, падая на локти, опуская голову почти к самому покрывалу, подставляясь покорно и откровенно. Имаи твердо взялся за его бедра, отрывисто двигаясь, просто и безыскусно, удовлетворяя свое желание телом Атсуши. От этой показной небрежности сладкие слезы закипали в уголках глаз, хотелось ныть и кусать губы, тереться щекой о покрывало и вздрагивать, когда тяжелый член с каждым ударом будто случайно задевал простату. Собственное возбуждение разгоралось неотвратимо, и через некоторое время было уже очень трудно удерживаться, чтобы не потянуться к себе, не приласкать в такт с сильными толчками Имаи. Но тот, предвидя такое развитие событий, вывернул его правую руку за спину и прижал запястьем к пояснице, отчего Атсуши застонал еще голодней, дрожа на грани.  
Хисаши двигался все резче, все беспорядочней, и он замер, задерживая дыхание, предвкушая финал. Первого выплеска он не почувствовал, понял только по тому, как застыл Имаи, как больно впился пальцами в его бока, вталкиваясь под корень. А на втором он протяжно выдохнул и наклонился, целуя Атсуши в затылок. И вышел, оставляя открытым и текущим, распаленным и покинутым. Атсуши едва не заплакал от разочарования, отверстие судорожно сжималось, его трясло от желания, но он знал этот сценарий – ничего делать было нельзя. Только ждать.  
Имаи не собирался мучить его слишком долго, он вытерся и сел на кровати прямо перед Атсуши, поднял его лицо за подбородок, отвел налипшие на лицо волосы и поцеловал в искусанный рот.  
– Давай, – шепнул он, проведя языком по дрожащим губам. – Покажи мне.  
Атсуши даже всхлипнул от облегчения и благодарности. Хисаши вытянул руку со сложенными пальцами, и Атсуши торопливо выпрямился на коленях, взял его за запястье, направляя под себя… и сел, вздрагивая от того, как правильно пальцы уперлись в него внутри. Не удержался и несколько раз быстро и сильно насадился со стоном, но одернул себя. Имаи хотел посмотреть, и Атсуши покажет ему, все будет так, как он любит.  
Глядя Хисаши в глаза, он напоказ облизнул свою ладонь и обхватил член, провел по нему вверх и вниз, покачиваясь на подставленных пальцах. Раньше они использовали в таких случаях игрушку, но так было лучше – Хисаши мог сам контролировать его удовольствие и чувствовать его изнутри. И еще – так он был гораздо ближе. Вплотную. И можно было видеть, как расширяются у него зрачки, когда Атсуши перед ним стонет и дрочит, выгибается и насаживается. Как трепещут крылья его носа, как он тяжело дышит и не знает куда смотреть – в лицо Атсуши, искаженное от желания, или на его руку на члене. Как Хисаши наконец не выдерживает и второй рукой осторожно, но крепко берет Атсуши за горло, одновременно загоняя в него уже со всей силы сразу несколько пальцев, а ощущение – что всю ладонь целиком, и Атсуши чувствует себя тряпичной игрушкой в сильных и уверенных руках, бьется и кончает почти тут же...  
Оргазм выжал из него крик и задушенный всхлип, он упал лбом в подставленное плечо Имаи и замер так, пытаясь дышать.  
– Аччан, – сорванным голосом произнес Хисаши, прижимаясь губами к его виску, обнимая и гладя по спине. – Ты…  
– Все хорошо, – прошептал Атсуши, не в силах даже глаза разлепить. – Сейчас…  
Имаи потянул его по кровати выше, укладывая и укладываясь рядом, прижимаясь всем телом. Он попытался еще что-то сказать, но Атсуши его поцеловал, и они целовались нежно и лениво, а потом Атсуши сполз ниже и взял в рот снова напряженный член. Второй раз всегда было дольше, и он просто наслаждался процессом без вечной ненасытной жажды. Посасывал и облизывал, терся распухшими и ставшими чувствительными губами, вылизывал все до самого отверстия и ласкал и там, пока Хисаши наконец не кончил ему на лицо.  
Теперь было хорошо. Успокоенно и уверенно, он улыбался и облизывался, пока Имаи заворожено водил пальцами по его лицу, то ли собирая, то ли наоборот размазывая сперму.  
– Хочешь еще? – спросил Хисаши наконец, но он только покачал головой.  
– Хочу помыться, нормальной водой. По мне все это течет.  
– Ты любишь, когда по тебе течет.  
Атсуши засмеялся.  
– Но не люблю, когда засыхает.  
Он поднялся, автоматически собирая волосы в хвост, оглянулся на валявшегося Имаи.  
– Пойдешь?  
– Неа. Иначе это никогда не кончится.  
Атсуши прикусил губу, чтобы не усмехаться слишком откровенно – Имаи не мог устоять, особенно в воде. Ему нравилось влажное и откровенно мокрое тело. А Атсуши нравилось давать ему то, что он хочет. Ну и иногда немного поддразнивать тоже.  
За шесть лет регулярного секса их взаимодействие в постели… изменилось. Стало гораздо меньше отчаянья и самоотрицания, зато очень ясно стало понятно, кто и чего именно хочет. Они оба любили и подчиняться, и доминировать, но если для Хисаши было интересней испробовать новые позы, новые техники и игрушки, то его самого больше заводил психологический аспект. Он или принадлежал Хисаши или заставлял того принадлежать ему – в этом был весь смысл происходящего между ними. Взаимная зависимость, демонстрируемая любым приходящим в голову способом. И в этом плане Хисаши был щедрым. Наедине он никогда не скрывал своего желания, не прятал свое восхищение, он был настолько жестким, насколько Атсуши только мог выдержать. И ровно настолько покорным, мягким и податливым, насколько тот был способен не сойти с ума от вседозволенности. Конечно же, он знал, что Имаи, как бы ни гнулся и ни поддавался, все равно оставался всегда свободным – в этом была его суть, за которую Атсуши его и любил. Но сам он не хотел свободы, даже боялся ее. И Хисаши позволял ему быть несвободным, хотя бы во время секса, и слаще этой несвободы не было ничего на свете.  
А еще Имаи позволял… нет, даже побуждал Атсуши использовать свою сексуальность на сцене. Кажется, он первый понял, что именно дает Атсуши энергию и подпитывает его невеликие творческие силы, и где-то перед третьим или пятым выступлением крепко поцеловал его за кулисами и сказал: «Иди и трахни их». Атсуши тогда еще ничего не умел, но он вышел и сделал то, что ему велели, и им в первый раз кричали, парни и девушки с разгоряченными лицами стояли у самой сцены и смотрели на него как на идола… И он понял, что нащупал ту самую путеводную нить. Конечно, выпущенная наружу сексуальность не могла заменить регулярные тренировки, это не было волшебством или какой-то эзотерической практикой. Просто так было легче. Он словно выбирался из тесной стылой одиночной камеры своего сознания в яркий, грохочущий, наполненный движением и удовольствием мир. Даже если ему было страшно или больно – это была настоящая жизнь, она кипела в венах так, что Атсуши казалось, будто он и правда может увлечь обещаниями, удовлетворить каждого, отдаться и взять, заставить зал плакать от наслаждения и невозможности продлить это мгновение…  
Когда он вышел из ванной, Хисаши уже спал, завернувшись в одеяло едва не с головой. Атсуши улыбнулся и выключил ночник, убрал оставленную у подушки погасшую книжку и едва удержался, чтобы не пригладить торчащие во все стороны ярко-розовые волосы. Имаи иногда вел себя совсем как ребенок – играющий, фантазирующий, увлекающийся то одним, то другим, сочиняющий невероятные проекты или бросающий надоевшее на полпути. Это умиляло. С другой стороны Атсуши и сам был довольно инфантилен в своем вечном стремлении спрятаться под чужим крылом, выпросить любви и покровительства. Хорошо, что в этом они так удачно друг друга дополняли.  
Спать совсем не хотелось, взбодренное сексом и горячим душем тело томно вибрировало, и Атсуши даже пожалел, что отказался от второй порции. Впрочем, всегда можно было обойтись своими силами.  
В гостиной он пару минут постоял перед открытым баром, набитым бутылками всех форм и цветов, и наконец выбрал самую привычную – манеры Имаи экспериментировать с алкоголем он не разделял, зачем рисковать, если есть то, что уже давно нравится? Забрался с ногами на диван и распустил влажные волосы, чтобы сохли.  
Наверное, сейчас, в эту конкретную минуту, Атсуши мог бы сказать, что ему хорошо. Просто хорошо, безо всяких оговорок. Утреннее небо розово светило за окном. Впереди ждал целый день, который можно провести в постели. У него было столько всего – и любовь, и друзья, и внимание, и уважение, и деньги, – что на время отступала даже вечная тревога. Сегодня он, пожалуй, заслуживал то, что имеет, хотя, надо признать, пару раз за прошедший концерт он почти ошибся, спел неидеально – один раз просто сорвался голос, а во второй он оступился и проглотил слово. Стоило только расслабиться и сесть спокойно в одиночестве выпить, как мерзкие зудящие мысли принимались атаковать одна за другой, но Атсуши решительно выдохнул и закрыл глаза, стараясь очистить разум. Он не слишком-то верил в эффективность всяческих духовных практик, но конкретно этот способ в сочетании с изрядной долей алкоголя отлично помогал, и на какое-то время ощущение трудноуловимого, хрупкого счастья возвращалось. И можно было снова искренне улыбаться не только на сцене.  
Через полчаса и четверть бутылки он смог достаточно отстраниться от сомнений, вечно зудящих как рой мошки над головой. Только дыхание и мерные движения, главное, было поймать момент, не просидеть слишком долго, чтобы уснуть прямо на диване, и не пойти в постель слишком рано, когда заснуть еще не получится.  
Он уже лениво раздумывал над тем, чтобы отправиться в спальню, к сонному теплому Имаи под бок – его можно тихонечко развернуть, зажать и трахнуть, и потом сразу же заснуть, не вынимая, чтобы проснуться и трахнуть еще раз. Атсуши даже облизнулся – если Хисаши нравилась в нем покорность, то его самого больше заводила показная беспомощность. А Хисаши как никто другой умел казаться беспомощным…  
Вызов раздался ровно в тот момент, когда Атсуши уже совсем размечтался. Резкий звук выдернул его из фантазий и заставил проморгаться. Монитор на правом запястье мигал – вызов был срочным. И, судя по соткавшемуся над ладонью голографическому изображению, звонил… Хироши?..  
Атсуши мгновенно протрезвел от накатившей паники. Они с братом, конечно, помирились после того, как тот убедился, что Атсуши не просто «болтается в столице со своими дружками-панками и тянет из матери последние деньги». Он даже был на свадьбе у Хироши, время от времени обменивался с ним дежурными репликами и принимал поздравления по поводу выхода очередного альбома. Но просто так звонить рано утром, зная его распорядок, брат бы не стал. Значит… Атсуши полминуты судорожно пытался сообразить, что он мог натворить такого, чтобы Хироши трезвонил с утра пораньше? Вроде, в последнее время он даже в скандальной хронике не светился, не то чтобы быть замешанным в чем-то действительно серьезном. Но если Хироши все-таки будет кричать… он разбудит Имаи. Поспешно ткнув кнопку звукоизоляции гостиной, Атсуши решительно выдохнул и наконец принял вызов.  
Фигура брата возникла прямо перед ним, он стоял, глядя в упор с очень странным выражением лица. Атсуши поднялся с дивана, непроизвольно занимая оборонительную позицию.  
– Ты не спишь, – сказал брат напряженным голосом, все так же буравя его воспаленным взглядом. Атсуши стесненно покачал головой.  
– Что… зачем ты звонишь?  
– Мама, – просто сказал он, и Атсуши задержал дыхание.  
– Что с ней?  
– Два инфаркта подряд за сутки. Я не знал. Она поздно обратилась к врачу, ты же ее знаешь, все в порядке, просто нездоровится... Сейчас…  
– Она жива? – вырвалось у Атсуши. Хироши втянул воздух носом, и только теперь стало заметно, что его трясет от напряжения.  
– Да. Пока. Обещают еще несколько дней на аппарате, потом… в какой-то момент сердце не выдержит. Нужна трансплантация, а я, идиот… Мы с Маюми как нарочно… Она беременна.  
Атсуши застыл, оглушенный. Рождение ребенка требует не меньше ста пунктов авансом – на двоих это чувствительно, и наверняка мама добавила из своих. У нее же всегда все в порядке. Она же всегда готова отдать последнее ради своих детей. И теперь она не получит сердце. И… все. Все. Мама… мамы больше не будет.  
– Это я виноват, – сказал Хироши мучительно. – Я не подумал… Она так хорошо себя чувствовала в последнее время… Уже три года после операции, я не думал…  
– Ты ни в чем не виноват, – сказал Атсуши без выражения: сейчас ему совершенно не хотелось утешать брата. Ему было жутко, а еще он испытывал постыдное облегчение от того, какое простое и единственно возможное решение пришло ему в голову.  
– Какой у нее сейчас SKS?  
– Всего пятьдесят четыре пункта. Этого бы хватило на саму хирургию, но на донорское сердце…  
Атсуши кивнул. В ушах стучало.  
– Будет сердце.  
Хироши поднял голову, недоуменно хмурясь. Атсуши сжал пальцами запястье. Датчик на мониторе был темным, но он знал, что тот загорится зеленым, если он подойдет к маме.  
– У нас совместимость больше семидесяти процентов. Этого достаточно для трансплантации.  
Хироши моргнул. И еще раз. Было странно и немного страшно наблюдать, как меняется его лицо, когда он осознает.  
– Что ты несешь?  
– Я не могу позволить ей умереть.  
– Даже слышать об этом не хочу! – он наконец заорал, покраснев от гнева. – Ты соображаешь вообще? Опять твои игры в жертву? Не время для этого!  
Атсуши опустил ресницы, чувствуя, как по щекам щекотно течет. У него совсем не было сил на споры. У него вообще ни на что больше сил не было.  
– Не тебе решать, – сказал он тихо. – Я имею право предложить свою кандидатуру. Любой врач одобрит.  
Хироши смотрел на него, вытаращившись и тяжело дыша.  
– Ты… Какой же ты чертов эгоист, Аччан. Ты хотя бы представляешь себе, каково ей будет жить после этого?  
Атсуши дернулся, как от пощечины.  
– Ты думаешь только о том, как будет плохо тебе, если она умрет. А как будет плохо ей, если ты это сделаешь? Она же любит тебя. Любит тебя больше всех, всегда любила, всегда о тебе только и волновалась, о тебе переживала, как там мой маленький Аччан, что с ним, не болеет ли, не голодает ли... Она сама недоедала, а отправляла тебе деньги тайком от меня. И ты думаешь… – Хироши помотал головой, утирая мокрые щеки большими ладонями. – Ты думаешь, она будет счастлива жить? После такого? Ты сбежишь, весь такой сияющий от праведности и уверенный в своей правоте… А она не переживет. Твое сердце разорвется от горя в ее груди.  
Атсуши сел обратно на диван, закрывая лицо руками и сгибаясь пополам. Его трясло и било спазмами, дышать было почти невозможно, глаза жгло едкой солью.  
– Аччан, – позвал его брат тихо. Он подошел почти вплотную, эфемерные, едва ощутимые ладони легли на плечи. – Просто… Приезжай, хотя бы на пару дней. Мама очень хочет тебя видеть. Каждый день спрашивает о тебе…  
И Атсуши не выдержал, обнял его за талию, утыкаясь лицом в живот, и заплакал навзрыд. Как в детстве, когда брат – большой, сильный брат – еще был тем, в руках кого можно спрятаться от страшного мира. Только сейчас он был просто голограммой, а защиты не было. Ничего не было.

Атсуши так и не смог заставить себя вернуться в спальню после разговора. То его колотило словно на электрическом стуле, то он тонул в серых волнах апатии, то его неожиданно выдергивало на поверхность резким приступом панической атаки. Бутылка быстро подошла к концу, и он достал из бара вторую, только алкоголь его почему-то не брал совсем – сгорал в нервном напряжении, оставляя только еще более растерянным и подавленным.  
Когда Имаи проснулся и вышел в гостиную, Атсуши переживал очередной приступ апатии. Он сидел на диване с ногами, уткнувшись лицом в колени, и дрожал. Все силы уходили на дыхание, и голова кружилась от недостатка кислорода – где-то под кадыком в горле застрял огромный ком, который было не проглотить. Он пережимал трахею до сипа, но почему-то это было не страшно, просто трудно и очень, невероятно утомительно.  
Хисаши, увидев его таким, ничего не сказал, только ушел на кухню и через десять минут вернулся, сел рядом с Атсуши и впихнул ему в судорожно сжатые пальцы кружку с кофе. Атсуши поднял голову, чувствуя, как по вискам и шее катятся капли холодного пота, Хисаши помог ему поднести кружку ко рту и поддержал ее, пока он пил. Едкая горечь немного отрезвила, и он судорожно вдохнул, чувствуя, как горло слегка разжимается. Хисаши мерно гладил его по спине, помог ему допить кофе до дна и обнял, поднимая с дивана и ведя в спальню. Он ни о чем не спрашивал, и Атсуши был ему невероятно благодарен за это. Они легли в кровать вместе, Хисаши обнял его, прижимая к себе. Тонкий, сладковатый телесный запах Имаи пропитывал собой и постельное белье, и все пространство маленькой спальни, окутывал Атсуши будто защитным коконом. В этом знакомом аромате и тепле, прижимаясь щекой к мерно вздымающейся груди Имаи Атсуши наконец сумел отключиться.  
Он не знал, сколько ему удалось проспать, вряд ли много – свет за окном еще пробивался сквозь широкие листья. Хисаши лежал с открытыми глазами, все еще обнимая, и Атсуши торопливо сдвинулся, лег рядом на подушку – наверняка отлежал ему и руку, и плечо. Хисаши тут же повернулся на бок и посмотрел на него внимательно.  
– Как ты?  
Атсуши кивнул, стараясь не прислушиваться к тому, что происходило внутри. Он сам с этим разберется. От него и так слишком много проблем, чтобы обременять Хисаши еще и этим.  
– Нормально.  
– Расскажешь?  
Атсуши зажмурился. Рассказать… рассказать – это значит переложить свои проблемы на другого. Он и так злоупотребляет, ему лучше молчать, он ведь раньше всегда так и делал – просто молчал и старался пережить все происходящее внутри. Но Имаи зачем-то раз за разом вытаскивал из него больное, заставлял проговаривать вслух, обсуждал, предлагал какие-то варианты решений, хотя ему самому было тяжело формулировать аргументы и спорить – потому что Атсуши спорил, он мог отстаивать свои заблуждения до последнего, мог быть язвительным и даже грубым. Имаи все сносил, все терпел и раз за разом упорно цеплял его крючьями за мягкое уязвимое нутро, выворачивая наизнанку, вытаскивая на свет его червивую суть. Это было больно, так больно, что Атсуши часто плакал после их разговоров. Но потом непостижимым образом становилось легче, будто неприглядная правда, будучи вытянутой наружу, выпускала накопившийся на ранах гной.  
Он выдохнул, сглатывая горькую слюну. Сел, кутаясь в одеяло, и Хисаши тут же сел напротив, так же внимательно глядя в лицо.  
– Мама умирает. Звонил Хироши… Это сердце. У нее всегда было больное сердце, и она всегда откладывала операцию. Сначала тратила SKS на отца, потом… – Атсуши перевел дыхание, – потом на меня. Три года назад ее все-таки прооперировали, и мы думали… Она хорошо себя чувствовала в последнее время, и брат решился завести ребенка.  
Хисаши потер шею, отводя взгляд.  
– Они потратили все, и теперь она умирает. И ничего нельзя сделать. У меня еще полгода до двадцати пяти, а ей осталось несколько дней.  
Имаи принялся разглядывать свои руки.  
– У меня открыт рейтинг SKS и… но я не родственник, – оборвал он сам себя, кинул быстрый взгляд на Атсуши. – Мы могли бы пожениться, и я смогу сделать перевод.  
– Мне еще нет двадцати пяти, – сказал Атсуши тихо. – Заявление будут рассматривать минимум месяц.  
– Сделать операцию платно? Мы наберем нужную сумму.  
Атсуши покачал головой, глядя мимо него.  
– Нужна трансплантация. Даже если мы свяжемся с черным рынком, подходящее сердце можно ждать годами, а счет идет на дни. Я предложил Хироши свое сердце, у меня подходящее. Но… мама ведь откажется.  
Хисаши поднял на него взгляд.  
– Может быть, она не откажется от моего?  
Атсуши вздрогнул как от удара.  
– Что?  
– Мы же с тобой полностью совместимы. Значит, мое сердце тоже подходит.  
Хисаши смотрел на него в упор, и Атсуши задохнулся, зажмуриваясь, прячась от этого взгляда. Ужасно. Ужасно даже представить. Даже подумать… Какой же он идиот…  
– Прости. Я…  
– Ты был в шоке, – подсказал Имаи, но он помотал головой, стиснув зубы.  
– Нет, Хироши прав. Я эгоист и думаю только о себе.  
Имаи наконец придвинулся ближе и обнял его, и Атсуши ткнулся лицом ему в шею.  
– Я не знаю, как это пережить.  
– Я тоже. Никто не знает. Но ты переживешь. А сначала… сделаешь все, что нужно. Ты постараешься как следует.  
Атсуши прикусил губу. Хотелось замереть и не двигаться больше никогда. Вытеснить, выдавить из себя этот страх, как раньше, во времена тотальной беспомощности и слабости. Отгородиться, не чувствовать, не существовать. Он ничего не мог сделать. Опять – совершенно ничего. Не мог защититься. Не мог защитить маму.  
– Нужно поехать в Фудзиоку, – сказал он наконец слабым голосом.  
Имаи кивнул.  
– Я поеду с тобой.  
От его тепла под щекой, от его руки на плече было немного легче. Иллюзия неодиночества перед лицом смерти. 

***  
Мама прожила еще две недели.  
Они отменили все планы и подали заявку на регистрацию брака, надеясь успеть. В муниципалитете Фудзиоки даже пообещали рассмотреть их случай вне очереди ввиду особых обстоятельств. Бумаги были подписаны в самые кратчайшие сроки, и практически тут же Хисаши сделал перевод. Было найдено подходящее сердце, начата операция…  
Она просто не проснулась после.  
– Не переживайте вы так, мальчики, – сказала она напоследок, когда они втроем с Хироши стояли над ее постелью перед операцией. – Со мной все будет в порядке. Главное, чтобы вы были счастливы.  
Атсуши думал, что он никогда уже не будет счастлив.  
Эти две недели они жили в родительских домах – почему-то Атсуши казалось крайне неуместным позволять Имаи спать вместе с ним в его старой комнате. Несмотря на то, что в последние годы здесь все изменилось – Хироши и его жена собирались устроить из его спальни детскую и перестелили полы, поставили новые двери и стены, – он боялся, что сама атмосфера этого дома, давящая и пропитанная страхом, запачкает Имаи. Оставит свой след. Даже то, что Хисаши уже столько лет жил в одной квартире с ним, спал с ним в одной постели, накладывало свой отпечаток. Аура несчастья окружала Атсуши и липко переползала на все, чего он касался. Ради самого Хисаши ему стоило бы отказаться от отношений с ним, но Атсуши не мог – всегда был эгоистом и думал только о себе. Одна мысль отпустить Имаи вызывала приступ паники, и то, что теперь из-за сложившихся обстоятельств они вынужденно стали супругами, недостойно грела. Как будто теперь Хисаши был привязан к нему незримой цепью и не имел возможности уйти. Но Атсуши не хотел усугублять. Не хотел при взгляде на Имаи вспоминать старый дом, с которым теперь, со смертью мамы, не осталось уже ни капли хороших ассоциаций. Горечь к горечи. Радость к радости.  
Похоронами вновь занимался Хироши, как старший сын. И опять Атсуши стоял во дворе старого храма под пронзительным ноябрьским ветром, и смотрел в никуда, стараясь ни о чем не думать. Он не верил в духов, не верил ни в одну из буддистских сказок, он просто вдыхал запах благовоний, пока происходило то, что должно было как-то утешить брата и его жену, и понимал, что для него самого утешения нет. Имаи стоял за его плечом, но не трогал, ничего не говорил, и Атсуши был ему признателен за чуткость.  
Когда отзвучала последняя сутра, он просто ушел, сел в машину и поехал, куда глаза глядят – ему нужно было побыть одному. Просто сбежать – подальше. В последние дни он почти постоянно находился в обществе других людей, постоянно на виду, это естественным образом удерживало его на грани. Атсуши не мог позволить себе плакать или как-то иначе проявлять свое горе на людях, даже при Хисаши – что-то перемкнуло и зажало его внутри, как в детстве.  
Дорога помогала. Он почувствовал это, когда дыхание выровнялось – где-то через час или полтора гонки по пустому шоссе. Здесь, в непосредственной близости от мегаполиса, почти не оставалось диких, необлагороженных участков. Только рисовые поля, деревеньки, речки и горы – все как в фильмах о Старой Японии. Даже растительность почти вся такая же – только небо выдает подделку. Но, если честно, Атсуши гораздо больше нравилось вот это – дымное, розово-багровое небо, переливающееся перламутром и опалесцирующее где-то в бурлящей глубине. Оно было тревожным, оно было смутно угрожающим, оно гораздо лучше подходило его мыслям и характеру, чем плоское синее, знакомое только по видео и картинкам в учебных программах.  
На третий час гонки цивилизация закончилась, и вдоль шоссе потянулись серые бесплодные холмы – как маленьким детям покупают одежду «на вырост», так и эти территории ждали новых поколений японцев, которые их заселят, возделают, проложат русла ручьев и рек, возведут новые горы со старыми названиями, засеют рисом и зальют водой. Когда-нибудь здесь тоже будет жизнь – но не при Атсуши конечно же. И, судя по тенденциям, не при его детях и даже внуках, если такие когда-нибудь появятся на свет.  
Очень поучительно было видеть место этого пока еще несостоявшегося будущего и осознавать кратковременность собственной жизни, собственных мыслей и чувств. И радости, и горести выглядят такими крохотными и незначительными на фоне вековых процессов. Эти мысли не приносили успокоения, но слегка расслабляли. Отстраняли от себя и собственной боли.  
Он не знал, сколько он уже едет, когда небо наконец потухло и посерело. Шоссе к этому моменту уже давно закончилось, он поднял машину и гнал над присыпанной черными глянцевыми осколками равниной. Хотелось ехать и ехать дальше, только в темноте это было уже небезопасно, так что Атсуши нашел участок, выглядевший в свете фар почище, и опустился.  
Он вышел из машины, присел и взял в руки ближайший кусок черного вулканического стекла, которые тут валялись повсюду. В детстве достать такой было неимоверно сложно, и они почитались в мальчишеских компаниях за сокровища. За вот такой – крупный, с гладкими гранями, с разноцветными прожилками – можно было выменять велик. Или даже новенький, личный пад с кучей функций, которых никогда не было у школьных. За камешек поменьше и поматовей – пару кубиков редкой манги или какую-нибудь внешнюю диковинку. Атсуши никогда не хотелось обладать таким – но он находил своеобразное удовольствие в том, чтобы разглядывать вулканические камни в гостях у знакомых. Они будили воображение, подсовывая какие-то смутные образы – не то будущего, не то прошлого. Не то просто чего-то далекого и загадочного и потому недоступного.  
Атсуши забросил камень на заднее сиденье и сел прямо на землю, доставая сигареты и закуривая. Можно было бы попробовать поспать в машине, но спать не хотелось совсем. Ему казалось, что за эти две недели он только и делал, что спал или находился в оцепенении ужаса, которое не слишком отличается от сна.  
Небо тлело над ним – в серо-черном пепле иногда проскальзывали розовые всполохи. Атсуши просто сидел и смотрел вверх, откинувшись затылком на теплый металл, машина удобно защищала от дующего постоянно в одну и ту же сторону ветра, было совсем не холодно, или ему так казалось.  
В какой-то момент он, вероятно, все же заснул, потому что дымная муть над ним на несколько секунд треснула, расходясь в стороны, и он увидел в прорехе страшную, бесконечную и завораживающую черноту, пронизанную яркими световыми иглами. Атсуши даже не успел испугаться или удивиться – дыра в небе затянулась, и больше ничего не напоминало о произошедшем. А он продолжал сидеть и переживать увиденное. Внутри что-то сладко и болезненно сжималось – он не мог понять, почему.  
Окончательно Атсуши пришел в себя, уже когда небо снова разгорелось малиновым пламенем. Он взглянул на ручной модуль – его никто не вызывал, но было видно, что трекер проверяли несколько раз за ночь. Хисаши волновался, и следовало возвращаться.  
Путь назад занял гораздо меньше времени по субъективным ощущениям – он просто включил автопилот и откинулся в кресле, глядя на несущуюся мимо дорогу. Пыльная равнина сменилась серыми холмами, холмы через какое-то время сначала пожелтели, а потом и расцветились всеми красками осени. Полетели кленовые рощи, убранные поля, аккуратные домики в низинах, розовато-фиолетовые, будто нарисованные акварелью на фоне жемчужного неба горы вдалеке.  
Чем ближе он подъезжал к Фудзиоке, тем сильней ныло внутри и сжималось от беспокойства. Нагнетающее истерику отчаянье подступало к горлу, одна мысль о том, чтобы вернуться, оказаться опять там, где дом, и кладбище, и нет мамы, заставляла стискивать зубы от фантомной, но такой реальной боли. В конце концов Атсуши не выдержал и свернул на знакомом повороте.  
Он остановил машину сразу за съездом с шоссе и некоторое время сидел, положив голову на руки на руле. Думать ни о чем не хотелось, чувствовать… он не мог позволить себе чувствовать, иначе понимал, что сорвется, а это недопустимо. Не сейчас, не здесь, не с этими людьми, которые смотрели на него со смесью сочувствия и опаски. Сейчас Атсуши – не просто бывший трудный подросток, потерявший мать. Сейчас он – часть группы, которой гордится вся префектура. И он должен соответствовать. Горевать, но с достоинством. Как же от этого было тошно.  
Дорога неуловимо изменилась, но все еще оставалась знакомой, и Атсуши шел по желтой пыли, кутаясь в плащ от чересчур резких порывов ветра. Угловатый силуэт здания старой фабрики как всегда возник впереди неожиданно, он даже приостановился, его разглядывая. Что-то неуловимо поменялось за шесть лет, но Атсуши так и не понял, что именно. Зато, когда подошел ближе, стало видно, что одна из стен главного цеха рухнула, и теперь из груды бетонных глыб вверх тянулись покореженные прутья арматуры.  
Наверное, уже здесь можно было поворачивать обратно, но он упрямо дошел до перекосившихся ворот, с трудом распахнул одну из створок и вошел внутрь.  
Из-за отсутствующей почти полностью стены здесь было светлей, чем обычно. Вся поверхность пола была занесена тонким желтым песком, образовавшим крохотные барханы, как в пустыне. Под ним очень смутно угадывались очертания того, что здесь находилось раньше – обломки стеллажей, сдвинутые в одну груду стулья без сидений и спинок, какое-то тряпье, торчащее из песка бесцветными лохмотьями.  
Где-то здесь, под этими желтыми напластованиями осталось и его детство – несчастливое, темное, болезненное. Искореженное и истрепанное до неузнаваемости. Но единственное, которое у него было. Детство с мамой.  
Атсуши поковырял носком туфли песок, но ничего ценного или знакомого не раскопал, в общем-то, делать здесь было нечего. Прошлое должно оставаться в прошлом.  
Он вышел и побрел обратно, глядя себе под ноги, но в какой-то момент, почувствовав неуловимое движение в воздухе, поднял голову. И обомлел.  
Прямо напротив фабрики цвела вишневая роща.  
Белые и розовые цветки густой пеной облепили невысокие деревца, а резкий ветер срывал легкие лепестки и нес их по воздуху, ронял в желтую пыль. Атсуши как завороженный пошел на неуловимо тонкий запах, такой неуместный здесь, такой... правильный.  
Будто почувствовав его приближение, ветер свистнул еще крепче, и в лицо полетели лепестки, омывая, будто дождем, нежно касаясь щек, путаясь в волосах. Все это слишком походило на сон – он протянул руку, касаясь ближайшей ветви, и почти в ту же секунду ветер ободрал с нее цветы почти подчистую. Атсуши отдернулся, едва подавив вскрик. Казалось, будто бы это его прикосновение ускорило естественное движение времени. Будто бы…  
Он бессильно опустился на землю, сел, закрыв лицо ладонями.  
Он был виноват. Каждым своим поступком, каждым своим неосторожным словом он приближал этот день. Если бы не он, маме уже давно бы сделали операцию, и она была бы жива.  
Атсуши заплакал впервые с того дня, как узнал о болезни. Боль шла наружу горлом, и он кричал и хрипел, разбивая кулаки об устланную лепестками сухую землю. А сакура летела и летела, обсыпая его волнами ароматных, нежных, таких недолговечных лепестков.  
Слезы закончились раньше, чем стих ветер, и Атсуши просто сидел, не чувствуя ничего, кроме опустошения. Когда поблизости послышался знакомый гул турбины, он даже не обернулся посмотреть. Было и так понятно, кто это. Наверное, единственный человек, который мог бы и, главное, хотел бы сейчас составить ему компанию.  
Имаи неторопливо подошел и молча сел рядом.  
– Ты знал, что тут растет сакура? – спросил Атсуши через некоторое время. – Сколько раз здесь был, никогда не замечал. Ни на что не обращал внимания…  
– А ее здесь и не было, – сказал Имаи. – Это экспресс-саженцы, им не больше пары лет. Они цветут каждые два месяца.  
Атсуши хмыкнул, качая головой. Как прозаично. Но хотя бы объясняет весеннее волшебство в ноябре.  
– Все равно красиво.  
– Красиво, – согласился Имаи.  
Атсуши опять замолчал, а Имаи достал сигареты, закурил сам и дал ему. Какая-то незнакомая марка, наверное, прихватил в лавке родителей на пробу. Так странно, словно они все еще были детьми и курили то, что смогли достать, словно сами еще не знали, что любят, что предпочитают, но все равно делали свои первые выборы, которые, как оказалось, повлияли на всю жизнь…  
– Помнишь, ты хотел устроить тут концерт? – спросил он. Ветер выбивал из сигареты искры, тонкая бумага прогорала с легким треском.  
– Я и сейчас хочу, – ответил Имаи.  
– Тут все уже развалилось.  
Имаи помолчал, затягиваясь и выдыхая дым через ноздри.  
– Может быть, в этом есть свой смысл, – сказал он наконец. – Сломанное часто звучит даже лучше целого.  
Атсуши вздрогнул от резкого порыва ветра и поежился, кутаясь в плащ.  
– Можем проверить твою теорию, – сказал он устало. – Ты же хотел говорить с менеджментом насчет новых площадок. Интересно, стоим ли мы достаточно, чтоб хотя бы выгрести оттуда весь песок. И это если фабрика никому не принадлежит. Может быть, у нее до сих пор сохранились хозяева, и официально нас сюда не пустят.  
Имаи почесал ухо, глядя на него с сомнением.  
– Ну это-то вряд ли, – сказал он тихо. – Она тут стоит со времен первой колонизации. И забросили ее еще до отделения. Вряд ли сейчас найдутся наследники.  
Это было неожиданно. И даже как-то жутко. Атсуши снова кинул взгляд на здание – вот этого он точно не замечал. Даже не задумывался. О скольких еще вещах он просто не задумывался в свое время?..  
– То есть, этому зданию больше пятисот лет? И оно только сейчас начало разваливаться?  
– Я же говорил: здесь очень необычные материалы. У нас до сих пор такие не производят. Поэтому тут бы был очень клевый звук.  
Атсуши усмехнулся, кивая.  
– Значит, решено.  
Имаи положил руку ему на плечи и притянул к себе, целуя в висок.  
– Надо пообедать.  
– Я не голоден.  
– Я знаю. Но надо пообедать.  
Атсуши перехватил его ладонь у себя на плече и сжал пальцы.  
– Спасибо, – сказал он, не глядя на Имаи. И тот снова поцеловал его в висок. А ветер осыпал их очередной волной лепестков сакуры, как будто они были в каком-то сентиментальном фильме про влюбленных.

– Ух ты, – сказал Имаи, когда они вернулись в Токио спустя несколько дней. Он показал Атсуши кусок вулканического стекла, про который тот давно уже забыл. – Я в детстве мечтал о таком.  
– У тебя не было? – удивился Атсуши. – Мне казалось, у тебя было вообще все, что только можно.  
– Что только можно купить, – усмехнулся тот, покачивая камень на ладони, – а эти штуки можно было только найти самому или выменять.  
– Что ж не выменял?  
Имаи, прищурившись, посмотрел сквозь камень на свет.  
– Мне казалось, это как-то… не то. Я хотел найти сам. Но я дальше Нагано в ту сторону никогда не был… Что там?  
– Пустыня. Все серое, каменное, засыпанное мусором.  
– Как строительная площадка.  
– Да, похоже. Довольно скучно.  
Имаи потер глянцевый срез камня, весь в разноцветных прожилках – зеленых, голубых, красных.  
– Отец мне обещал как-то, что приедет на выходные, и мы поедем далеко на запад и найдем самую большую и красивую «стекляшку», – сказал неожиданно он. – Мне было… лет шесть. И до тринадцати лет я каждые выходные ждал, что мы поедем за «стекляшкой». Поэтому не хотелось выменивать чужие.  
– А потом? – спросил Атсуши дрогнувшим голосом.  
– Что – потом?  
– После… тринадцати лет?  
Имаи неловко повел плечом.  
– В тринадцать лет я понял, что никуда мы не поедем. Мама говорила, что отец так устает на работе, что ему не до поездок. Что он хочет побыть с семьей. Что мы съездим, но как-нибудь потом. Я просто перестал в это верить. Решил, что вырасту и поеду сам. И найду самую классную «стекляшку» сам. Но почему-то забыл об этом…  
– Давай поедем? – сказал Атсуши, обнимая его со спины, прижимаясь губами к виску. – Я отвезу тебя в место, где очень здоровенные «стекляшки». Больше этой раза в два. А то и в три. Я помню, где.  
Хисаши улыбнулся, глядя на него искоса.  
– Правда?  
– Ага.  
Атсуши потянулся к нему губами, и Хисаши подставился, прикрывая глаза, вздохнул и откинулся ему на грудь, разрывая нежный, почти трепетный поцелуй.  
– Давай. Но эта тоже пригодится. У меня есть одна идея.  
Атсуши невольно усмехнулся, обнимая его крепче и целуя в волосы. У Имаи всегда были идеи. В общем, это было то, что делало их жизнь хоть сколько-то осмысленной.

Это были парные кольца – их выточили из куска вулканического стекла целиком. Кольцо Хисаши выглядело немного сюрреалистично – широкое, в разноцветных полосках и пятнах, которые, казалось, плыли и меняли свое расположение в зависимости от того, как падал свет. А кольцо Атсуши было простым – узким, непрозрачным и совершенно черным с одинокой алой искрой в центре ободка.  
Глядя на их руки рядом, Атсуши никак не мог понять, откуда ему знакомо это ощущение сладостного ужаса и одновременно восторга. А потом вспомнил ночь в пустыне и небо, внезапно обнажившее перед ним бездонную черноту и пронзительный далекий свет.  
– Они выглядят как космос, – сказал он, не удержавшись. Имаи расплылся в довольной улыбке.  
– Да, – он кивнул, глядя на Атсуши. – Круто, правда?  
– Правда.  
– Как мы, – сказал Хисаши, становясь серьезным.  
– Как мы, – повторил Атсуши, и его сердце снова сладостно и болезненно сжалось.


	4. Урбанистический шаман

Договориться с лейблом оказалось проще, чем они думали. Казалось, будто руководство компании предвидело такой поворот событий и заранее выдало менеджерам указания, насколько они могут прогнуться. У Атсуши в результате сложилось впечатление, что они продешевили, потому что новые условия были приняты сразу и по максимуму, с ними даже не пытались торговаться. Лейблу было важнее, чтобы они наверстали отставание в графике, случившееся из-за незапланированного двухнедельного простоя. Вероятно, даже их новые требования не могли побить выгоду, которую группа приносила. Ании это немного раздосадовало и в то же время воодушевило, но остальные не придали особого значения подписанию новых контрактов. Главное, что теперь они чувствовали себя свободней – особенно Имаи, для которого свобода была естественным топливом его воображения.  
Правда, идея превратить полуразрушенную фабрику времен первой колонизации в арт-пространство и концертный зал поначалу была воспринята с недоумением. Но Имаи будто фокусник одной рукой откуда-то достал модного и очень странного дизайнера с пачкой концептов, другой – организовал что-то вроде фестиваля среди своих друзей и знакомых, и при этом как-то нечувствительно оказалось, что у неразговорчивого и замкнутого Имаи просто огромное количество друзей и знакомых, которые готовы ввязаться в любую авантюру с его участием. Попутно с этим он начал вслух продвигать идею объединения с внешней музыкальной сценой, что вызвало всеобщий фурор и громкую реакцию на всех уровнях медиа-пространства. О BUCK-TICK в целом и Имаи лично теперь говорили на всех каналах: громили и призывали к бойкоту на консервативных, выражали умеренный интерес на либеральных и посвящали целые тематические выпуски на немногочисленных оппозиционных. Их начали приглашать на множество шоу, предназначенных для самых разнообразных аудиторий, и Атсуши пришлось срочно вникать в то, что Имаи собирался донести до социума. Это была его обязанность – работать говорящей головой, а чтобы говорить то, что соответствовало концепции команды, нужно было довольно многое узнать и уложить у себя в голове. В общем-то, это у них так обычно и работало: Имаи задавал вектор, подкидывал мысль, подавал идею, а Атсуши принимался за методичное и скрупулезное изучение вопроса, чтобы в нужный момент, образно выражаясь, подать мастеру необходимый инструмент. Обычно Имаи интересовали самые внезапные и неожиданные вещи, поэтому к шестому году совместной жизни и работы Атсуши обогатился познаниями и личным мнением в самых разнообразных областях жизнедеятельности. Теперь у него понемногу начинало появляться мнение о текущей политической ситуации на Новой Японии и, если честно, это было гораздо лучше, чем сидеть сутками в запертой спальне, пить и предаваться сожалениям. Времени на переживания почти не оставалось – запись сингла, съемки, репетиции, выступления, опять съемки, съемки, у него уже голова кружилась от бесконечной череды студий, от необходимости улыбаться, слушать, осознавать, реагировать. Проще всего было пустить все на самотек, отстраниться и предоставить Имаи самому выкручиваться из каши, которую он заварил. Но теперь к вечному чувству долга перед группой добавлялось еще и беспокойство о самом близком уже члене семьи, и благодарность, и странная, прежде никогда не испытываемая солидарность с Хисаши в вопросах, которые никак напрямую не касались благополучия их маленькой общности. Имаи всегда мыслил широкими категориями – от течений в искусстве до звездных скоплений; его интересовали абстрактные понятия, нестандартные подходы, культурные особенности чужих наций – весь внешний мир во всем его многообразии. Атсуши же всегда был сосредоточен на сугубо внутренних делах и проблемах, на практических способах воплощения абстракций, на самокопании и рефлексии, полумистических и символических инсайтах. Но необходимость отстаивать позиции Имаи перед иногда не слишком-то учтивыми ведущими телепрограмм, постоянно присутствовать во внешнем, шумном, ярком взаимодействии понемногу вытягивала его из потока Мидзу*, отвлекая от собственных переживаний. И удивительным образом делала их с Хисаши еще ближе друг к другу.  
Шум вокруг закономерно подействовал и на популярность. Билеты на концерты разлетались в считанные секунды, аудитория прямых телевизионных эфиров росла на глазах, продажи записей резко взлетели… И лейбл быстро нашел инвестора для странной идеи Имаи.

Новый концертный зал был так и назван: «Фабрика BUCK-TICK». По сути, там потребовалось только доломать полуразрушенную стену, укрепить оставшиеся, вывезти мусор и углубить грунт, чтобы на открытом пространстве устроить что-то вроде амфитеатра для зрителей. Все остальное было делом дизайна. Старый цех превратился в открытую сцену, другие фабричные постройки – в выставочные залы и подсобные помещения. От шоссе была проложена добротная дорога, а вся округа засажена экспресс-саженцами сакуры.  
Все преображение заняло не больше полугода, и уже в апреле они снова приехали в Фудзиоку – теперь уже все впятером. Вернее, приехало их сразу полтора десятка групп разных направлений и жанров – собрались все друзья и знакомые, и друзья друзей, и знакомые знакомых. И даже несколько внешних коллективов, привлеченных шумихой, которую подняли вокруг Имаи и его фестиваля СМИ.  
Атсуши заворожено наблюдал за этими людьми, одновременно и похожими на жителей Японии, и при этом разительно отличавшимися от них. Они, по-видимому, чувствовали себя тут как рыбы в воде, и на самом деле напоминали рыб – здоровенных промысловых лакедр, снующих в тесном аквариуме, наполненном разноцветными декоративными рыбками. Внешние были все как на подбор высокими, громогласными и светлоглазыми. Светлокожими. Некоторые из них жили в Токио годами, но несмотря на это до сих пор не умели говорить и пользовались переводчиками. И слышать выхолощенный усредненно-вежливый перевод на фоне их непривычно журчащего бу-бу-бу было странно. Эти потные, взъерошенные, хохочущие волосатые люди точно выражались совсем иначе. И Атсуши было дико любопытно, что на самом деле они говорят? Что за мысли бродят – там, в этих кудрявых разноцветных от природы головах?  
Они устроили что-то вроде пикника перед началом фестиваля, где все знакомились друг с другом, обменивались новостями, валялись под опять цветущей сакурой и, конечно же, выпивали. Имаи бродил среди деревьев с невероятно довольным видом, его звали то к одной компании, то к другой, и везде угощали, так что до своих он добрался уже изрядно навеселе.  
– Только посмотрите на нашего прославленного лидера, – сказал Ании, улыбаясь до ушей. – Ты там не зазнался, нет?  
– Да вроде нет пока, – Имаи плюхнулся рядом с Атсуши, приваливаясь к нему боком.  
– С такой популярностью и на выпивку тратиться не надо. Вон, смотрите. Уже хороший.  
Имаи засмеялся, утыкаясь носом Атсуши в плечо, и тот бережно придержал его за талию, чтоб не упал. Сам он был на удивление трезв в этот вечер, но не испытывал при этом привычного дискомфорта. Он боялся, что возвращение в родной город после недавних событий произведет на него гнетущее впечатление, но здесь все настолько изменилось, что не вызывало грустных ассоциаций и чувства вины. Ну и то, что они были здесь все вместе, через столько лет… Странным образом это не возвращало в те дни, когда они только начинали. Прошлое как следует перестроили и украсили, и теперь оно стало настоящим – крепким, чистым, красивым. Многообещающим. Для них пятерых.  
– Кстати, – сказал Имаи негромко, так, чтобы слышал только Атсуши, – там один внешний… Прикольный парень. Пристал ко мне. Говорит, у него есть идея совместного проекта.  
Атсуши похолодел.  
– В каком смысле – совместного?  
– Ну, он и его приятели – все из разных мест. Оттуда. И, типа как… им бы не помешал представитель Японии.  
Атсуши моргнул несколько раз и с трудом сглотнул.  
– Он… предложил тебе эмиграцию?  
Имаи посмотрел на него, недоуменно хмурясь.  
– Чего? Ты чего? Нет. Здесь. В Японии. Просто на пару месяцев… поучаствовать…  
Он обнял Атсуши, и тот судорожно выдохнул, чувствуя, что начинает дрожать.  
– Ты чего? – повторил Имаи растерянно.  
– Извини. Я подумал… неважно. Извини.  
Хисаши отстранился, заглядывая ему в лицо.  
– Ты до сих пор думаешь, что я тебя брошу? – тихо спросил он. Атсуши только обреченно прикрыл глаза.  
– Я не думаю так. Но я этого боюсь. Всегда. Прости, я ничего не могу…  
Хисаши оборвал его, снова обнимая и прижимая к себе.  
– Эй! – Ании запустил в них пустым пластиковым стаканчиком. – Что за эротика! Вы бы так на сцене обжимались! Не совестно перед всеми, а?  
– Где хочу, там и обнимаю своего законного мужа, – буркнул Имаи, и Атсуши замер в его руках. Повисло неловкое молчание.  
– Серьезно? – ошарашено спросил Юта. – Вы… вы чего, и молчали?!  
– Ого, – как всегда невозмутимый Хиде открыл новую бутылку и отсалютовал ей, – вот за это точно надо выпить.  
– Когда успели? – Ании был возмущен. – Нет, ну надо же… Шустрые какие. Тайком все… Я, между прочим, старше вас всех, и до сих пор не женат! Сначала надо было мне жену найти!  
– Извини, – сказал немного пришедший в себя Атсуши. – Но свою – не отдам.  
Хисаши прыснул в его плечо, и Юта засмеялся следом.  
– Ну еще бы, – проворчал Ании, отбирая у Хиде бутылку и разливая всем, – знаменитая, богатая, да еще и покладистая! Кто ж такое сокровище отдаст!  
Теперь смеялись уже все. Хисаши чмокнул его в щеку и улыбнулся.  
– Слыхал? Я – сокровище.  
– Никогда в этом не сомневался, – честно ответил Атсуши. Они снова выпили – все вместе. Их с Имаи поздравляли, желали каких-то глупостей, требовали устроить официальную свадьбу и что-то еще. Постепенно к их компании подтягивался народ из других групп, из стаффа фестиваля – информация разлеталась со скоростью лесного пожара. В конце концов вокруг их полянки собралась плотная шумная толпа, и они все пили уже неизвестно которую по счету бутылку, и какой-то огромный внешний сидел между ними, влюбленно глядя то на Имаи, то на Атсуши, и требовал, чтоб они немедленно, прямо сейчас, прямо при всех поцеловались.  
И они поцеловались.  
И все принялись орать, свистеть и улюлюкать. А кто-то за их спинами запел «Сакура, сакура»**, и десятки голосов один за другим подхватили нехитрый напев. Атсуши откинулся на спину, безотчетно улыбаясь в небо, темнеющее между пышных белых облаков вишневого цвета. Хисаши держал его голову у себя на коленях, так же безотчетно пропуская длинные волосы между пальцев. А недавно такой веселый внешний хмурился, глядя на них двоих. На его лице читалась скорбь и сочувствие, хотя, конечно, может быть, Атсуши просто плохо понимал, что выражают непривычно сконструированные лица внешних.  
– Это очень грустная песня, – сказал он, когда последняя нота затихла. – Просто ужасно грустная. Такая… светлая грусть.  
И Атсуши, почему-то поверив ему, а, может быть, тоже что-то почувствовав, закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как слезы катятся по вискам. 

Первый день – открытие фестиваля – Атсуши почти не запомнил. Было много шума и суеты, все вокруг находились в приподнятом настроении, и он понял, что если позволит себе вовлечься, его раздергают на части еще до начала. Поэтому он привычно ушел в себя, спрятался в тихой раковине с гулом далекого несуществующего моря и даже не наблюдал за происходящим снаружи. Привычный к такому поведению стафф его не трогал – Атсуши только усадили перед зеркалом, чтобы наложить макияж и слегка подвить волосы. А когда подошел момент, он просто вышел на сцену, взглянул на замершие в ожидании лица – множество лиц, восторженных, воодушевленных, влюбленных… и моментально включился.  
Они сыграли три песни – одну новую, одну самую известную и одну из тех, что Атсуши любил сам и надеялся, что слушатели разделят его любовь вместе с ним. Потом была короткая речь – за последние полгода он уже так натренировал навык говорить развернуто и красиво, что запнулся только пару раз, вызвав умиленные вздохи зала, – представление участвующих в фестивале команд и… И на этом все.  
Они ушли в одно из подсобных помещений, специально отведенное для отдыха BUCK-TICK, и там Атсуши, все еще оглушенный музыкой и собственными эмоциями, просто сидел в углу на стуле, безучастно глядя на развернутый во всю стену экран, где транслировалось происходящее на основной сцене. Выступала команда, с членами которой они все были довольно дружны, музыка играла отличная, зал их принимал с восторгом… И Атсуши был очень рад и за них, и за то, что все идет без накладок, но у него почему-то не хватало душевных сил как-то реагировать на происходящее.  
Хиде подошел к нему, заглядывая в лицо, но Атсуши только покачал головой, признательно улыбаясь. С ним все было в порядке, просто… Просто немного перегруз впечатлений. Хиде потрепал его по плечу и отошел. Тогда рядом с ним сел Имаи, сунул в руку стаканчик с кофе, и они сидели так, глядя на экран, и Атсуши чувствовал умиротворение и почти счастье. Очень тихое и почти незаметное. Группы на сцене сменяли друг друга, все шло без накладок, публика была в восторге, и Атсуши с некоторым удивлением понял, что гордится. Что он, в общем-то, тоже приложил руку ко всему происходящему, и ему нравится то, что получилось в результате.  
Под самый конец Имаи встал и куда-то ушел, и скоро появился на экране вместе с выступающей группой. Это было так странно. Атсуши, наверное, в первый раз видел его – вот так. Отдельно. С другими людьми. Наблюдал за его движениями, его выражением лица, тем, как он хулигански улыбается, как горят его глаза, когда он стоит плечом к плечу с очередным дылдой-внешним. Как Имаи получает удовольствие, входя в резонанс с кем-то с совсем другой энергетикой. И в этот момент Атсуши очень остро понял, почему Хисаши затеял всю эту историю с фестивалем и объединением музыкальных сцен.  
Ему тесно в BUCK-TICK. Несмотря на то, что это полностью его детище, средоточие его идей и чаяний, только приправленное посильным вкладом других участников, ему мало этого. Имаи постоянно нужен новый приток идей, новые подходы, новые звуки. Более креативные соратники, быть может.  
Конечно же, он не оставит ни BUCK-TICK, ни Атсуши – это семья, это долг и взятые на себя обязательства. Но получать удовольствие необязательно только в кругу семьи.  
– Интересно вышло, – сказал Атсуши, когда Имаи вернулся, заряженный электричеством и гудящий внутри. – По-моему, это хорошая идея.  
Хисаши глянул на него, вопросительно подняв бровь, и он пояснил:  
– Совместный проект. Это ведь он тебе предлагал? – Атсуши кивнул на экран. Дылда-внешний, который накануне настаивал на их публичных поцелуях, выделывался на сцене с гитарой.  
– Рэй, – сказал Имаи. – Его зовут Рэй Уоттс.  
– Вы хорошо смотритесь вместе.  
Имаи недоверчиво хмыкнул.  
– Он хочет собрать группу музыкантов со всех колоний. Одного парня с Нового Авалона уже подбил. Прикольный он чувак… Идейный.  
– Тогда вы точно сработаетесь, – Атсуши усмехнулся, отворачиваясь.  
– Эй, – Имаи тронул его колено.  
– Все хорошо. Правда.  
– Хочешь тоже?  
Это было внезапно. И… странно.  
– Он ведь приглашал тебя, – осторожно заметил Атсуши.  
– Вчера. Когда еще тебя не видел. Но, кажется, ты произвел на него неизгладимое впечатление, – Имаи посмеивался, глядя в его ошарашенное лицо. – Ему понравилось, как ты поешь. В том числе.  
– В том числе, – вздохнул Атсуши со всем сарказмом, который мог из себя выжать. Но было приятно, что уж кривить душой. – Нет, думаю, я пас. Пожалуй, лучше отдохну после всей этой круговерти.  
А Хисаши точно нужно было отдохнуть от него и его проблем.  
Имаи с сомнением на него глянул, но спорить не стал.

Они выступали последними в последний день, закрывая фестиваль.  
Уставшие, но воодушевленные музыканты, уставшие, но счастливые зрители. Гаснущее малиновое небо, шелестящие бело-розовые холмы вокруг, слезы и улыбки на лицах – Атсуши еще никогда не видел в зале столько внешних, почти треть присутствующих была с других планет.  
Еще месяц назад они долго спорили, имеет ли смысл на традиционной сцене использовать голограммы, но в результате решили, что на сцене и правда не стоит. А вот зрительный зал, особенно так необычно устроенный – амфитеатром под открытым небом – можно и обыграть.  
Наверное, к этому выступлению они готовились дольше, чем к любому другому за последние шесть лет, и когда подошла их очередь на выход, Атсуши волновался как в первый раз. В общем, он волновался перед каждым выступлением, но сейчас Имаи пришлось взять его за руку за кулисами и крепко сжать. Только в этот момент его немного отпустило.  
С первыми же серебряными аккордами над зрительным залом начало светлеть небо – расположенные по периметру установки транслировали запись земного рассвета, и привычный матовый розовый в течение полуминуты сменился прозрачным голубым, заставив зал потрясенно вздохнуть. Все ожидали спецэффектов на сцене, поэтому осознание происходящего больше напоминало цепную реакцию – кто-то поднимал голову, понимая, что что-то не так, ахал, на него обращали внимание сидящие рядом и тоже поднимали головы… И вскоре уже весь зал смотрел заворожено вверх, покачиваясь в трансе под музыку. Атсуши пел, понимая, что все внимание сейчас направлено не на него, а на диковинное небо над головами, и, кажется, в первый раз совсем не был этим огорчен. Над бывшей заброшенной фабрикой плыли белые клубы облаков, пролетали птицы, раздавался звон ангельских крыльев. Огненный шар солнца светил так ярко, что можно было ослепнуть, а музыка звучала так нежно и так щемяще, что он закрыл глаза и просто пел, подставив лицо иллюзорным лучам. И даже, кажется, ощущал фантомное тепло на своей коже.  
Песня закончилась погружением в полную тьму, и только тут публика очнулась и принялась кричать. Но долгую передышку им давать не собирались – тут же зазвучало энергичное вступление к следующей песне, воздух над фабрикой вспыхнул и заискрился психоделической радугой во всю ширь, заставив кричать еще громче: кто-то, скорее всего, туристы с Авалона, узнали свое небо. Теперь работали и скрытые установки в самом зале – из-под ног зрителей принимались расти, тут же распускаться и опадать диковинные цветы, заставляя вскрикивать и смеяться от восторга. Удары ярких цветовых лучей лупили по сцене в ритме с ударными, это было весело, заряжало нервной энергией. В какой-то момент Атсуши оказался рядом с Имаи, за его спиной, обнял его, прижимаясь, и тот повернул к нему голову, улыбнулся, показывая зажатую в зубах пилюлю. Атсуши рассмеялся и поцеловал его, забирая пилюлю, а потом вернул ее обратно – ему и так сейчас хватало острых ощущений.  
Следующей была очередь тягучей романтичной песни – и зал погрузился на дно бескрайнего океана. Иллюзорная толща воды выглядела так натурально, что Атсуши снова закрыл глаза, чтобы не поймать паническую атаку. Мимо шмыгали яркие рыбки, выдох каждого присутствующего считывался чувствительной техникой, отдавая команду голо-проекторам – и над залитым водой зрительным залом серебристой пеленой летели вверх пузырьки воздуха. Публика даже кричать забыла, завороженная происходящим.  
Четвертая песня засвистела ветром, задула колкой метелью. Котлован зрительного зала оброс голыми суровыми скалами, небо выцвело до стальной белизны, Имаи и Хиде вышли на авансцену плечом к плечу и обрушили на зал жесткие, грохочущие аккорды. Атсуши стоял позади них на появившемся к этому моменту возвышении, на разметавшихся волосах оседали снежинки, а каждое движение порождало затейливо вьющийся снежный вихрь, который или разбивался о тела коллег, осыпая их снопом искр, или улетал в зрительный зал, чтобы там раствориться в паре сантиметров над запрокинутыми восторженными лицами…  
Последней была новая песня, которую еще пока никто не слышал. Она началась в полной темноте, и только это спасло Атсуши – внезапно перехватило горло. Он успел вытереть глаза до того, как забрезжил неяркий свет – в этот раз спецэффектов не было, и публика, как-то понявшая, что сейчас настало время для чего-то серьезного, притихла, внимательно глядя на сцену.  
Атсуши пел, почти не двигаясь, только запрокинул голову вверх и раскинул руки в стороны, когда после первого проигрыша сверху полетели лепестки сакуры. Бестелесный вишневый дождь становился все гуще, петь становилось все трудней – перед глазами вставал момент полугодичной давности, едкий запах курящихся благовоний, серая, будто осевший пепел, пустыня. Такая же нереальная сакура и ладонь Имаи на плече, якорь, за который можно уцепиться, чтобы не унесло течением.  
В какой-то момент эмоций стало слишком много, он опустил микрофон и замолчал, глядя поверх голов. Музыка продолжала терзать его, она не замолкала ни на секунду, взвиваясь и опадая вокруг него бурными волнами, и только это его удержало. Атсуши стиснул зубы, пережидая приступ боли, придавливая его – не полностью, но так, чтобы не дрожал голос. И запел снова, чувствуя, как слезы струятся по щекам. Так было правильно. Именно так – боль переплавлялась во что-то большее. Лучшее. Уродливые сожаления и чувство вины переплавлялись в гармонию, вплетались в общую музыку, делая ее еще более глубокой, более насыщенной. Призраки отступали, услышав свои имена. Страх растворялся, если он имел мужество посмотреть ему в лицо. Грязную пену смывало с души слезами, выплескивало с каждым выброшенным из себя словом. Накипь скалывалась острыми, скрежещущими звуками гитары Имаи, и Атсуши чувствовал, как эти режущие, болезненные звуки ласкают его, сплетаются вокруг неуязвимым доспехом.  
Имаи будто услышал его безмолвную благодарность – шагнул ближе, вплотную, не поднимая взгляда от инструмента, и Атсуши с облегчением спрятался за его спиной, обнял, приникая всем телом. Зал кричал, выражая свой восторг и воодушевление от их привычной близости, но сейчас дело было не в том, чтобы порадовать фанатов. Атсуши прижался губами к подстриженному затылку, чувствуя, как вибрирует под губами – Имаи, казалось, весь был средоточием волн и вибраций, шумов и внезапных резонансов. Он продолжал играть, и звук по его пальцам будто поднимался выше, растекался по всему телу, входил в Атсуши и заставлял его дрожать в унисон. Последний аккорд оборвался на звенящей, рассыпающейся как пригоршня лепестков ноте. И Хисаши сдвинул гитару, обернулся и притянул его к себе за шею для поцелуя. У Атсуши заложило уши от неожиданной тишины, а потом заломило в висках от поднявшегося вокруг крика.  
Хиде что-то сказал в микрофон, и зал закричал еще сильней.  
Наверное, в первый раз в жизни Атсуши было вообще не важно, что происходит в зрительном зале – он смотрел только на Имаи. В его прищуренные, лукавые, насмешливые, но всегда очень серьезные глаза. На его неловкую, такую нежную, такую уязвимую улыбку.  
– Спасибо, – сказал он одними губами, и Хисаши не стал спрашивать, за что. Он просто кивнул, отступил, взялся за гитару и заиграл. Ании и Юта подхватили, Хиде вступил в свою очередь. А Атсуши, взбудораженный и правильно взволнованный, шагнул к краю сцены и глубоко вдохнул. Ветер донес слабый запах цветущих вокруг вишневых рощ. Это был запах утраты, но вместе с тем и новой надежды, новых начинаний, безграничной любви и непоколебимой веры.  
А с этим уже можно было жить.

– Это было сильно, – сказал Хиде Мацумото, когда они обмывали окончание фестиваля ночью того же дня. К этому моменту за их столом из BUCK-TICK оставались только Атсуши и Имаи, остальные уже уехали спать в Фудзиоку. – Сначала, кажется, никто не понял, в чем дело. Я вот не понял. Только когда Фернандес начал орать у меня над ухом. Я ему: «Чего орешь?», а он так обалдело: «Да это же ядовитая лиана…»  
Все засмеялись.  
– Серьезно? – Йошики помотал кудрями. – Это недоработка режиссера, все знают, что на Авалоне половина местной растительности ядовитая.  
– А это не режиссер придумал, – сказал Имаи, разглядывая свой стакан и довольно ухмыляясь. – Это я решил. Нервы пощекотать.  
– Это было жестоко!  
– Только Фернандесу не говорите.  
– Да там человек сто было с Авалона, не меньше! А если бы кого-нибудь сердечный приступ хватил?  
– Этих ядовитых лиан было штуки три, остальные – нормальные цветы, – сказал Атсуши. – Тем более, они появляются всего на пару секунд, только Фернандес и заметил… Кстати, а чего он под ноги смотрел, а не на сцену? Скучно ему было?  
Все снова рассмеялись.  
– Ну, Аччан, – сказал Рюичи Эндо, улыбаясь во весь рот, – уж прости бедного внешника, что он тобой недостаточно очаровался и посмел отвести взгляд.  
– Зато, кстати! – Маки поднял палец. – Оттенсен из Elusive Carnation глаз с тебя не сводил, пока вы выступали. Встал во весь свой рост и пялился, вот эти глаза его выпученные, борода шевелится, было даже пугающе.  
– Это тот с красными волосами?  
– Ага, гиперборейский викинг. Сказал потом, что для людей, никогда не покидавших своей планеты, вы отлично прочувствовали специфику каждой из колоний. А вот с сакурой – это был штамп!  
– Пффф, – Атсуши закатил глаза. – Конечно, если единственное, что они знают о Японии – это сакура…  
– И Фудзи.  
– И гейши.  
– Кстати, о гейшах! Вот Уоттс точно запал на Аччана.  
– В каком месте это – о гейшах?  
– Ну, я в целом, об индустрии развлечений.  
– Ну-ну.  
– Ходит теперь на каждом углу трындит, что создаст междупланетную группу с участниками из каждой колонии. Смотри, Имаи-кун, сманит он у тебя вокалиста.  
– У тебя неполные данные, – с удивившим его самого удовольствием ответил Атсуши. – Он собирается сманить как раз Хисаши. Собственно, уже сманил.  
За столом на мгновение повисла тишина.  
– В каком смысле – уже? – подозрительно спросил Йошики. – Имаи? Ты… собираешься эмигрировать? Один?  
– Да блин. Почему все так уверены, что я куда-то собираюсь? Я не собираюсь!  
Йошики переглянулся с Тоши и Хиде.  
– Ну а к чему была вся эта громкая кампания? – спросил он, понизив голос. – Фестиваль.  
– А что, разве плохой фестиваль получился? – удивился Маки, жуя. – Сам по себе.  
– Сам по себе – хороший, – ворчливо отозвался Йошики. – Но, согласись, лоббировать подобные идеи сейчас – это некоторый риск. Честно говоря, я был уверен, что вы собираетесь привлечь к себе внимание Земли и… уехать всем составом.  
– Мы просто хотели, чтобы Новая Япония стала немного более открытой, – сказал Атсуши, но Йошики только отмахнулся.  
– Вот это ты будешь заливать на телевидении. Музыка – общая территория, культура не должна идти на поводу у политики, пришло время, чтобы наши сердца звучали в унисон…  
– А я смотрю, ты ни одного нашего интервью не пропускаешь, – хихикнул Имаи.  
– И запоминаешь дословно, – добавил Атсуши, стараясь не рассмеяться.  
– Я узнаю твою лирику, Аччан, с первых нот. Это мило, но производит впечатление только на влюбленных фанатов.  
– В общем-то, это все и делается для фанатов.  
– Для фанатов или чтобы ты имел возможность поиграть в новые игрушки? – а вот это попало в цель, Имаи даже выпрямился, поджимая губы, но Йошики было не смутить. – Потому что фанатам-то все равно, они бы даже с большим удовольствием пришли на ваш или наш сольный концерт, чем терпеть три дня какие-то неизвестные группы с других планет. Другое дело, если вы собираетесь заявить о себе на межпланетной арене. Тогда вам могут понадобиться любые связи, и участие в проекте, который планирует Уоттс, – это отличный шанс.  
– Ты так расписываешь, – покачал головой Маки, – что я уже сам захотел в этот новый проект. Хисаши, у вас там вакансий нет, случайно?  
– А я, между прочим, серьезно.  
– Ты действительно хочешь уехать? – спросил Атсуши. Такая мысль ему ни разу не приходила в голову, даже думать в эту сторону было как-то... противоестественно. Нет, он бы, возможно, не отказался побывать на других колониях, на Земле, но – эмиграция…  
– А что, лучше просидеть всю жизнь здесь, без возможности даже выехать туристом, без возможности выбирать, где ты хочешь жить, как во всем цивилизованном мире? Где за каждый пук против идиотского замшелого порядка тебя могут объявить сепаратистом и вообще к чертовой матери запретить любую деятельность?  
– Сепаратисты от сепаратистов, – фыркнул Маки, кивая. – Это же смешно!  
– Ты бы рот прикрыл, – посоветовал ему посерьезневший Рюичи.  
– А что, здесь есть доносчики? – Маки обвел нетрезвым взглядом собравшихся. – Или ты не согласен? Ну иди, давай, стукни кому следует, какие мы тут плохие…  
– Да прекратите вы собачиться, – зло сказал Йошики, заминая окурок в пепельнице. – Сидим здесь как в чертовой провинциальной дыре. Все технологии – оттуда. Все культурные тенденции – устаревшие на неизвестно сколько десятилетий.  
– Если не столетий, – поддакнул Хиде.  
– Вот именно. Зато гордости и великодержавности хоть жопой жуй. Сепаратисты у нас во всем виноваты. Сами сбежали, закрылись…  
– Ну народ, – расстроено протянул Тоши. – Ну вы чего? Хорошо же сидели.  
– Вот вы треплетесь, – сказал Рюичи, тыча пальцем в Имаи с Атсуши, – а вот эти помалкивают. Вот, кто умный: в любой ситуации – можешь промолчать, молчи!  
Все засмеялись, но Йошики явно не собирался переводить разговор в шутку.  
– Ты на что-то намекаешь? – спросил он холодно. – Может быть, даже хочешь в чем-то обвинить моих друзей? Позволю себе напомнить, что Хисаши – единственный, кто решился сказать хоть что-то публично, пока мы все сидели, засунув языки в жопы. И этот фестиваль – их рук заслуга, а не твоих, и не моих!  
– Я не понял, – сказал Маки, вглядываясь в злое лицо Йошики, – ты чего, завидуешь, что ли?  
Хиде внезапно захихикал, мотая головой.  
– Ну и завидую, – огрызнулся Йошики, сбавляя тон. – Сейчас, возможно, пишется история.  
– Ну и кто тебе мешает вписать в нее пару строчек? – спросил Атсуши, не выдержав. – В общем-то, ты уже это делаешь. Все это мероприятие… мы все приложили к нему руку.  
– Но Хисаши был первым, – досадливо заметил Йошики.  
– В общем-то, в таких делах важно не быть первым, – философски заметил Имаи, – важно не оказаться последним.  
– А вот за это я выпью! – сказал Хиде и поднял стакан. И они все выпили.

Эту историю Атсуши знал из курса средней школы даже несмотря на то, что в школу почти не ходил, а если и ходил, то спал на задней парте. В общем, историю поселения Новая Япония знали все – только в разных редакциях. И за последние месяцы Атсуши пришлось ознакомиться с большинством из них.  
Около пятисот лет назад по Земле, тогда единственной планете людей, после очередного рукотворного катаклизма пошла волна природных катастроф. Старая Япония, которая представляла собой небольшой архипелаг, начала уходить под воду – в течение нескольких лет море смыло пару неудачно расположенных городов и десяток деревень. Человечество никогда не было единым, но тут большинство наций задумалось, что будет, если следующая беда коснется и их? И те, кто были поменьше и послабей, начали побуждать более крупных и сильных оказать помощь гибнущей Японии. В результате для всего человечества стало делом чести спасти маленькую Японию – иначе соседи о них стали бы плохо думать. Не слишком увесистая мотивация, но она сработала.  
Был разработан уникальный план по переселению целой нации. Это сейчас произошедшее кажется обыденным и привычным, но тогда, вероятно, идея и первые разработки выглядели совершенно безумно. Человечество уже давно пыталось создать колонии на разных планетах – в общем, с тех самых пор, как изобрели «попрыгунчика», главным местом приложения амбиций народов Земли были именно другие планеты. Тогда их было всего пять: тех, где человек в принципе мог выживать какое-то время, подходящих по размеру, температуре и так далее. Для дальнейшего преображения была выбрана одна из них – сейчас говорили, что выбирали не по принципу наибольшего соответствия требованиям, а ту, что была менее ценна. На будущем доме Новой Японии человечество основало колонию самым первым, и вычерпало ее недра практически до дна. Планета и так была не слишком богата, но поселенцы вытянули из нее все, что могли, и больше она ценности для Земли не представляла. Ее-то и решено было использовать для эксперимента.  
Повезло в том, что в целом планета была почти полной копией Земли. Здесь была вода, хоть и в подземных морях, сила тяжести совсем чуть-чуть отклонялась в большую сторону от единицы, атмосферу уже очистили от ядовитых примесей за сотню лет с начала первой колонизации. Даже период обращения вокруг собственной оси был чуть больше двадцати земных часов, а год длился триста двадцать семь местных суток. Температура, правда, была высоковата, как и солнечная радиация, но это решили с помощью какой-то «металлизации» атмосферы. Что это значило, Атсуши не особо понимал и не хотел вникать, он просто знал с детства, что серьезных проблем превращение далекого бесплодного каменного шарика в цветущую планету не вызвало. Так, по крайней мере, говорили на Новой Японии сейчас. Что основной труд лег на плечи самих переселенцев – они на протяжении десятков лет бережно переносили по кусочку свою почву, свои растения, свои дома, свои храмы и могилы на новую, чужую планету. Они скрупулезно отстраивали город за городом, засеивали поле за полем, высаживали лес за лесом, возводили гору за горой, копируя, а иногда и буквально перенося все по частям – устройство «попрыгунчика» в то время разрешало перенос какого-то не слишком большого объема груза.  
Конечно, состоящая из одной только прорезанной множеством рек суши Новая Япония ничем не напоминала россыпь островов в холодном море, но ее нынешние жители постарались воссоздать свой старый дом с максимальной точностью.  
И когда все было наконец готово, и большая часть японцев переселилась… В этот момент что-то произошло, и тут наступали разночтения.  
Новая Япония придерживалась версии, что Земля внезапно бросила колонистов безо всякой помощи на двести лет, прекратив все сообщения и заблокировав станции перемещения.  
Земляне же утверждали, что изначально заблокировать станции их вынудила вспышка неизвестного вируса, за которой последовали массовые волнения на всех материках, несколько локальных войн и, по сути, передел всей политической карты мира. Решались судьбы целых стран, правительства резко обеднели, влияние на мировой арене перераспределялось, почти все международные организации, в том числе и те, что курировали работу с Новой Японией, были расформированы. Земле стало не до колоний – на них не было ни сил, ни средств. Некоторые доведенные до отчаянья земляне, конечно, прорывались на станции перемещения с боем и уходили – на зеленый и щедрый Новый Авалон с его бешеным жизненным циклом и ядовитой от продуктов разложения атмосферой, на пустынную ледяную Новую Гиперборею, на почти полностью покрытый водой Новый Китеж. Кто-то пытался сбежать и на Новую Японию, но – по словам Земли – та заблокировала перемещения со своей стороны. Даже те остатки этнических японцев, которые откладывали свое переселение на последний момент, оказались брошены на постепенно тонущих островах. Правда, из-за очередного катаклизма потоп приостановился, а потом и пошел вспять – архипелаг нещадно трясло и ломало, но в результате он прирос еще одним крупным островом и полусотней остров поменьше. Правда, оставшееся на нем население, брошенное и собственным народом, и мировым сообществом, занятым своими проблемами, к этому моменту вернулось едва ли не в первобытно-общинный строй.  
Потрясения терзали Землю около полувека, но потом все начало понемногу налаживаться. Была восстановлена связь со всеми колониями – кроме, предсказуемо, Новой Японии. Никто на Земле не имел понятия, что там произошло, так что к звезде, вокруг которой обращалась Син-Ямато, был запущен новый автоматический корабль с саморазвертывающимся модулем «попрыгунчика» на борту. Ему потребовалось сто тридцать семь лет, чтобы достичь планеты – за это время на Земле и колониях тоже произошло много разнообразных событий.  
Что же происходило на Новой Японии?  
В учебниках истории говорилось, что планета с трудом переживала полную отрезанность от метрополии. Хотя сельское хозяйство было развернуто уже в полной мере, техника постепенно выходила из строя, а новую брать было неоткуда – в недрах планеты почти не оставалось металлических руд, так что и заводы по производству тяжелой машинерии в изначальном проекте колонизации не подразумевались. На пустынных участках материка были заложены исследовательские комплексы, а затем и фабрики по производству особо твердых пластмасс – Новая Япония пару сотен миллионов лет назад была обитаема, так что в глубинных пластах почвы были обнаружены нефтяные залежи. Понятно, что землян они не интересовали – на Земле нефтяные запасы уже давно подошли к концу и последние несколько сотен лет использовались совсем другие источники энергии. Но для Новой Японии нефть оказалась очень кстати. К концу первых десятилетий изоляции на планете появились первые автомобили с двигателями внутреннего сгорания, первая сельскохозяйственная техника. Жизнь колонии, поначалу бившая ключом, постепенно замедлялась, политические лидеры с экранов телевизоров клеймили отступников-землян за то, что те бросили их безо всякой помощи, и призывали народ восходящего солнца сплотиться, вернуться к истокам и отринуть чуждые ценности запада. Что было довольно странно, потому что во-первых, из-за металлизации атмосферы на Новой Японии никто никогда не видел местного солнца. А во-вторых, запад здесь определялся только приборами, и ничего на этом западе не было – только серая незаселенная пустыня до горизонта. Но первое поколение беженцев еще понимало, о чем идет речь, и если даже и не разделяло подобные взгляды, вариантов на иное развитие событий было немного.  
Конечно, за двести лет планета не скатилась в средневековье, но все-таки, когда наконец земной корабль опустился в западной пустыне, это было воспринято больше с недоумением и неприязнью, чем с радостью.  
Однако, контакт с Землей был восстановлен.  
И тут выяснилось, что Новая Япония не очень-то и хочет с кем-то контактировать. Вернее, планета была благодарна за помощь и новые технологии, но признавать себя чьей-то колонией и возвращаться под управление Земли она категорически отказывалась.  
«Спасибо большое», – говорили один премьер-министр за другим, – «Но мы как-то двести лет без вас жили и еще столько же проживем. Вы нас бросили голодных и холодных, а теперь хотите ящик сакэ и все обратно – а так не работает, извините пожалуйста за резкость».  
«Но вы же сами заблокировали станции со своей стороны!» – возмущались земляне, – «Вот, у нас есть доказательства, независимые экспертизы и все такое»!  
«Ничего не знаем», – отвечали японцы. – «Ваши доказательства – не доказательства. У нас в хрониках все иначе записано, так что давайте до свидания. Привет семье».  
Проблема была в том, что за двести лет бывшая единой страной на Земле Япония разделилась на несколько самоуправляющихся государств. И хотя все государства формально управлялись Императором, практически между ними то и дело возникали политические и экономические разногласия. И, конечно же, Земля не могла этим не воспользоваться. Разумеется, земляне отрицали свою причастность, но в развернувшейся в скором времени войне одна из сторон была оснащена куда лучше остальных. Но, как ни странно, определило результат войны совсем не это. В школьных программах по истории говорилось об особом духе сынов Син-Ямато, который способен противостоять земной злобе и милитаризму, и вот тут учебники, судя по всему, не врали. Привыкшие к мирной, тихой жизни японцы, уже двести лет исповедующие пацифистскую религию оомото-кё***, не хотели воевать. Они вообще ничего не хотели – ни новых технологий, ни реформ, ни, тем более, смерти и страданий под бомбами обалдевших соседей. Они хотели спокойно выращивать свою брюкву и жить прежней размеренной жизнью, а кто там будет у власти – Император, сёгун, земной наместник или разумный осьминог, волновало их не особо. И это желание было настолько сильно, что слишком много о себе вообразившее государство буквально закидали шапками за пару месяцев. Свои же по большей части и закидали собственных чересчур амбициозных политиков и военных. И на этом война закончилась.  
Земля, так и не получившая в результате никакой выгоды, решила сменить тактику. Теперь за Новой Японией признавался суверенитет, но раз бывшая колония стала такой самостоятельной, то безвозмездной помощи ей тоже не полагалось. Но Земля всегда открыта для торговых предложений.  
И за следующие триста лет Новая Япония постепенно стала основным поставщиком сельскохозяйственной продукции как на Землю, так и на остальные колонии, которые различными способами ухитрились сделать свои планеты пригодными для жизни, и теперь их население росло в геометрической прогрессии. Давно привыкшие к синтетическим белковым концентратам земляне и колонисты начали получать недорогой рис, овощи и мясо, а японцы – технологии с Земли, металлы с Гипербореи, развлекательную продукцию с Авалона и помощь в организации рыбных ферм с Китежа – подземный океан на Новой Японии, к сожалению, был бесплоден.  
Единственное, что Новая Япония принимала неохотно – это чужой образ жизни и мыслей. Внешние, кем бы они ни были, всегда оставались чужими, посторонними. От них всегда ждали подвоха, их обвиняли во всех внутренних бедах и разногласиях – кому еще могло быть выгодно ослабление великой Империи? Конечно же внешним, только и мечтающим о том, чтобы прикарманить себе процветающую планету. И неизбежно возникшее в такой ситуации протестное движение тоже приписали влиянию внешних на молодежь с целью ослабить тот самый легендарный стойкий дух истинного японца.  
Любые несогласные с режимом самоизоляции объявлялись сепаратистами, желающими расколоть единый народ. А с приходом к власти радикальной консервативной партии преследование сепаратистов вышло на новый уровень: теперь совершенное или готовящееся преступление против народного единства расценивалось как предательство родины и каралось высшей мерой наказания: разборкой. А преступлениями против народного единства объявлялись порой самые неожиданные и на первый взгляд безобидные вещи: возвращение на планету после длительного проживания на Земле или ее колониях, любые публичные высказывания о том, что Новая Япония, возможно, сама устроила собственную двухсотлетнюю изоляцию... Даже предоставление вычислительных мощностей для набиравших в последнее время популярность сетевых эмуляторов реальности рассматривалось как косвенное участие в сепаратистском заговоре: какая-то студенческая группировка переписала свои личности в сеть и продолжала борьбу с режимом из виртуальности. При этом никто не хотел ссориться с Землей и колониями: власти прекрасно понимали, что торговля и добрососедские отношения – источник их собственного благосостояния. Поэтому внешним охотно выдавали визы, организовывали для них туристические программы, поощряли вкладывание средств в местную экономику. А вот свои находились под постоянным и довольно жестким контролем, который было тем проще осуществлять, чем больше прежде общедоступных социальных функций было завязано на рейтинг SKS. Ведь даже если сепаратист не будет удостоен высшей меры наказания, поражения в правах хватит для того, чтобы сделать его жизнь короткой и безрадостной. Лишенные счетчика SKS могли рассчитывать только на платные медицинские услуги, но не имели возможности на них заработать: никто не возьмет на работу пораженного в гражданских правах. Никто не сдаст ему жилье. Даже благотворительные организации не станут ему помогать. Ему останется только один путь: на фабрику, на производство ядовитых пластиков, где он протянет без медицинской помощи дай бог лет десять. И это будут очень неприятные десять лет. Разборка даже гуманней.  
Это было причиной, по которой Атсуши с самого начала с подозрением отнесся к идеям Имаи, и только когда юрист лейбла, которому они объяснили суть своих заявлений, убедил их, что проблем со стороны закона быть не должно, дал свое согласие на новый курс. Но все равно от ощущения, что Имаи, да и они все, ходят по очень тонкому льду, было никуда не деться. Вон, даже Рюичи Эндо, умный и чуткий, как гончая, понимал всю опасность позиции BUCK-TICK в этой ситуации. Ничего не стоило кому-то в запале произнести со сцены пару лишних слов и, в лучшем случае, потерять возможность выступать в принципе.  
И то, что в этот раз фестиваль прошел успешно и без эксцессов, не гарантировало ничего в будущем.

***  
Каникулы после полугода насыщенной деятельности пришлись как раз на лето. Целыми днями шел бесконечный мелкий дождь – за последние несколько сотен лет климатические установки полностью воссоздали оригинальную смену сезонов с поправкой на местную продолжительность года. Если честно, Атсуши не очень понимал, зачем нужны целых два месяца духоты и дождей, чтобы потом еще один умирать от жары и невероятной влажности. Возможно, до изменения климата с погодой все было еще хуже, но сейчас, когда они буквально могли заказывать все, что угодно, консерватизм правительства несколько удивлял. Аргументы заключались в том, что многовековая культура Японии во многом была основана на определенных природных, погодных и климатических явлениях земного архипелага, и чтобы воспитать новые поколения в понимании этой культуры, их следовало выращивать сходным образом. То есть, чтобы понимать утонченные поэтические строчки о мухе, опустившейся на листок клевера жарким солнечным днем, человек должен был знать и испытывать ежегодно эти самые жаркие солнечные дни. Поэтому Атсуши проводил дни в кондиционированной наглухо запертой спальне, а ночью выбирался в крошечный садик под окнами, где цвел куст фиолетово-голубой гортензии. Чем больше он задумывался, тем больше попытки копировать климат Земли ему казались нелепыми. У них не было ни неба, ни луны, ни звезд, которые тоже занимали довольно крупный пласт в культурном наследии. Более того, у них не было моря – города располагались в устьях рек и вокруг пресноводных озер. Даже рыбу и морепродукты, критически важные для японской культуры, как материальной, так и духовной, выращивали на фермах в пустыне. Мерзкий климат был каплей в несуществующем море, но каплей, которая серьезно портила настроение Атсуши.  
Впрочем, он подозревал, что больше всего настроение ему портило то, что Имаи все эти мокрые месяцы, а затем и душный жаркий август почти не появлялся дома. Казалось, будто он совсем не устал от бешеного ритма последних месяцев, а только еще больше раззадорился, вдохновился и теперь пропадал вместе со своими новыми приятелями с других планет. Несколько раз за эти месяцы он звал Атсуши с собой, но тот принципиально соглашался принимать участие только в совместных попойках и ни разу не заглянул в студию, где они работали. Разумеется, ему было любопытно, разумеется, он ревновал Имаи к его новому проекту, новым друзьям, которым тот уделял почти все свое время. И именно поэтому он предпочитал не вмешиваться в процесс вообще никак. Боялся, что не выдержит и поддастся на льстивые уговоры Рэймонда Уоттса, вклинится и все испортит. И ему самому, и Хисаши был нужен чистый лабораторный образец – то, что он сделает абсолютно без влияния Атсуши. Без его депрессивной энергетики, без сексуализации каждой строчки и каждой ноты. Без необходимости постоянно его поддерживать и мотивировать – без обузы, говоря откровенно.  
Если честно, результата этого опыта Атсуши боялся сильней всего. И чем меньше времени Имаи проводил дома в преддверии завершения проекта, тем больше боялся. Причем, он прекрасно понимал, что накручивает себя, что это естественный процесс: каждый раз перед окончанием записи Хисаши буквально мог ночевать в студии. Он разгонял себя так, что просто физически не мог закончить работу вовремя – ему всегда не хватало времени еще на один интересный звук, еще одну необычную партию, еще одну новую композицию, которую он сочинил вот прямо тут, на ходу, между стаканом пива и тарелкой с онигири.  
Атсуши все знал и понимал. И когда наступала ночь, он выпускал из рук котенка Мяу, выходил на улицу, садился в плетеное кресло у порога и разглядывал усыпанные каплями воды шапки гортензии. Капли блестели в свете фонаря, Атсуши курил и время от времени отхлебывал из бутылки, чувствуя себя несчастной женой, муж которой проводит ночь в чайном квартале. Иногда он думал, что культурный пласт, который запихнули в него даже несмотря на его полное нежелание учиться в школе, мог бы быть потоньше. Иногда ему было смешно от собственных нелепых ассоциаций и ничем не подкрепленных опасений. Но чаще он чувствовал невероятное, абсолютное одиночество, и дело было совсем не в пропадающем на работе Имаи.  
После смерти мамы у него впервые появилось время осмыслить произошедшее. Бешеный ритм, множество самых разнообразных видов деятельности, необходимость узнать и научиться массе нового за короткое время – только сейчас Атсуши понял, что Имаи устроил это все специально. То есть, разумеется, он и сам хотел организовать что-то такое, но спровоцировала его трагедия Атсуши. Имаи не хотел позволить ему провалиться в депрессию, загрузить себя чувством вины и утонуть в сожалениях. Имаи дал ему время перетряхнуть себя и возможно выплеснуть эмоции в подходящее русло. И Атсуши был ему очень благодарен за такую возможность. Теперь горечь уже не опустошала, а вместо отрицания и гнева пришло смирение. Или отупение.  
Атсуши казалось, что в том месте души, где еще недавно болело и рвалось от малейшего прикосновения, теперь почти ничего нет. Легкое ощущение давления вместо ужасной боли. Это было странно и почти дискомфортно – Атсуши ценил свою боль, даже если мучился с ней. Она была единственным доказательством того, что он живой, что он чего-то стоит. Если же он перестанет испытывать боль, то какой в нем вообще останется смысл? Отупевший и равнодушный он не сможет петь, не сможет писать стихи, не сможет выступать. Не сможет любить.  
Дождь сыпал всю ночь напролет, и Атсуши мок под ним, закрыв глаза и прислушиваясь к устало ворочающейся внутри бездне. Где-то на втором ее слое, под густыми облаками усталости и беспокойства, пряталось нечто массивное, очертания чего было пока даже невозможно разобрать. Но Атсуши знал, что придет время, и это нечто всплывет вверх. Вцепится в его горло. Вытянет из него воспаленный нерв – и привычная боль вернется.  
Он ждал этого момента с чувствами, которые сам не мог себе объяснить. Обреченность и предвкушение? Да, пожалуй, так.

В этот раз Атсуши находился в зале, вернее, над ним – ВИП-ложа была оборудована над последним рядом кресел, чуть выше самого верхнего уровня сцены. Ему удалось перебороть искушение до конца, и он до этого дня так ни разу и не услышал ни одной композиции, записанной необычной группой. И сейчас, наблюдая за происходящим на сцене, Атсуши понимал, что был прав: это нужно было видеть не изнутри, чтобы получить полноценное впечатление. Чтобы осознать всю крутость музыканта, в которого превратился Имаи – из обычного школьника со странными идеями…  
В этот вечер «Фабрика BUCK-TICK» превратилась в диковинную смесь джунглей и запутанного высотного города. Перспектива постоянно менялась, и музыканты оказывались то на дне двора, больше похожего на темный колодец, то на краю обрыва, то под водопадом, низвергающимся с небоскреба, то… в том самом бывшем цеху старой фабрики – с просевшей крышей, выбитыми окнами, ржавыми воротами. Имаи двигался по странным траекториям, то танцуя, то внезапно разворачиваясь – а прикрепленный к деке его старой гитары резонатор оказывался направленным то в пол, то в потолок, то в определенный участок стен… Атсуши помнил, как он долго и скрупулезно высчитывал с дизайнером проекта, какие материалы и в каких точно местах должны быть использованы во время реставрации и отделки. Менеджмент управляющей компании посчитал эту дотошность очередной причудой странных музыкантов, но Имаи четко знал, чего хотел добиться.  
Он хотел, чтобы само здание концертного зала превратилось в один огромный инструмент, на котором он сможет играть в свое удовольствие. И если во время фестиваля для него было важней проиллюстрировать свой космополитический посыл визуально, но сейчас наступало время чистого творчества. И Имаи творил.  
Было понятно, что большая часть материала была написана с учетом того, что он будет исполняться на этой уникальной сцене. Музыка была переполнена шелестом и грохотом, шуршанием и скрипом, и каждый звук гармонично вписывался в традиционное звучание инструментов и вокал. Который, надо сказать, тоже был своеобразным: пела синеволосая девушка-амфибия с Нового Китежа, и звук ее голоса, то проходящий сквозь водяной фильтр, то льющийся свободно, создавал такой причудливый рисунок, что Атсуши невольно заслушался.  
Публика, которой набилось на этот первый в своем роде концерт немного больше актуальной вместимости зала, слушала и смотрела, затаив дыхание. Никто не кричал, не аплодировал, не плакал и не тянул руки, как это бывает обычно на концертах. Зрители словно впали в какой-то транс, и лишь слегка волнообразно покачивались в ритме исполняемых композиций. В какой-то момент Атсуши понял, что и сам качается в такт, не в силах отвести взгляд от сцены, где вырастают то небоскребы, то увитые лианами скалы. Где участники группы предстают то отважными первопроходцами первых веков космической эры, а то преображаются в быстрых, хищных и опасных туземцев на бетонных развалинах городов. Где журчит и льется голос девушки в сверкающих одеждах, а вокруг нее кружится, кружится, то приседая, то подскакивая, Имаи в разлетающихся одеждах, с раскрашенным лицом и птичьими перьями в отросших волосах… В какой-то момент Имаи повернулся к залу спиной и обернулся через плечо, безошибочно находя взглядом в толпе лицо Атсуши. У того перехватило дыхание, когда он понял, что слышит – это был далекий звенящий гул его собственного тела. Сердце билось, как пульсирующее излучение. Дыхание шуршало, как помехи в радиосвязи. Хисаши смотрел ему прямо в глаза, и вокруг них – вокруг всего мира – клубился сияющий, мерцающий, бесконечный первобытный космос.  
Музыка оборвалась резко и на какой-то особо пронзительной ноте, зал погрузился во тьму. И еще несколько долгих мгновений над фабрикой стояла мертвая тишина, которая наконец взорвалась таким криком, что Атсуши на секунду задохнулся и оглох. И понял, что тоже кричит, встав во весь рост, – что-то животное и мощное рвалось из него навстречу Имаи, вслед ускользнувшей музыке. Хиде, и Юта, и Ании – все стояли, перегнувшись через ограждение ложи, и кричали в едином порыве, в полной темноте, в абсолютном экстазе. А когда зажегся свет, обнажив пустую сцену, Атсуши почувствовал, как сердце закололо от этой такой неправильной пустоты.  
Знакомый журналист, который решил составить им компанию в походе на концерт, стоял рядом, качая головой и утирая набежавшие слезы.  
– Ну это было, конечно… – прокричал он, стараясь перекрыть рев толпы.  
– Круто! – Хиде улыбался до ушей с совершенно блаженным видом.  
– У меня даже голова закружилась! – сообщил Ании.  
– А Имаи-кун, конечно…  
– Шаман, – неожиданно для себя самого сказал Атсуши.  
– Что? – не расслышал журналист.  
– Урбанистический шаман, – повторил Атсуши. – Это все звучало… как одно огромное заклинание. Да? Звуки, движения.  
Журналист посмотрел на него с уважением.  
– Ага, – подтвердил Юта, ежась. – Даже жутковато.

Хисаши был таким тихим, будто безумный концерт и последовавшая за ним пьянка выпили из него все силы. Он едва держался на ногах, Атсуши отнес его на руках в ванную, и он даже не пробовал возражать или сопротивляться, только ткнулся носом в шею и прикрыл глаза. Хисаши не сопротивлялся и когда его растирали мочалкой и отмывали, а в ванне и вовсе расслабился и заснул. Длинные рыжие волосы мокли, опускаясь кончиками в воду, а лицо – чистое и гладкое без грима, с полупрозрачной молочной кожей и приоткрытым маленьким ртом – выглядело совсем детским, девичьим, невинным. Атсуши не удержался и поцеловал его в щеку, убирая непослушную прядь за ухо, и в этот Имаи момент открыл глаза.  
– Пойдем в кровать, – сказал он неожиданно ясным голосом. Атсуши даже фыркнул от неожиданности, но достал полотенце, развернул в вытянутых руках.  
– Выбирайся.  
Хисаши выпал в его объятия – легкий, распаренный, пахнущий чистотой и немного алкоголем – и Атсуши завернул его и снова подхватил на руки.  
В спальне он уложил его на кровать и развернул полотенце – Хисаши вытянулся, запрокидывая руки вверх и улыбаясь. Такой нежный и чувственный… Атсуши провел кончиками пальцев от его запястий до подмышек, прижался губами к приоткрытому рту, вкус у Хисаши был почему-то ягодный, настолько свежий и терпкий, что хотелось вылизать его рот дочиста, собрав всю ароматную слюну. Но Имаи нетерпеливо застонал и дернул Атсуши за волосы – вниз.  
Облизнувшись, Атсуши спустился поцелуями по худой груди, впалому животу с россыпью родинок и пристроился поудобней над пахом, забирая в рот полутвердый, уже солоноватый член. Имаи всхлипнул, запуская пальцы обеих рук ему в волосы, разводя ноги, чтобы дать доступ ко всему, что нуждалось во внимании. Атсуши попробовал было скользнуть пальцами между ягодиц, но Имаи тихо заворчал, и пришлось оторваться от его члена, чтобы достать клинер. Хисаши был стыдливым – как и он сам, и где-то на глубинном уровне это вызывало недоумение. Ведь все несовершенства такого идеального существа воспринимались им только как достоинства. Имаи все еще был его богом, его хозяином, его повелителем, это приходилось держать в тайне, порой даже от себя, но хотя бы в постели он мог отдаться этому сладостному чувству принадлежности.  
Теперь Имаи поставил ступни ему на плечи, раскрылся и откинулся, позволяя себя вылизывать, он мягко раскрывался на языке, стонал и задыхался. Больше всего Атсуши любил ласкать его ртом и пальцами, так он мог оставаться достаточно трезвым, чтобы чувствовать каждую вибрацию тела Имаи, каждую напряженную мышцу, каждый его заполошный вдох и судорожный выдох. Но в какой-то момент Хисаши становилось мало, и он вцеплялся в плечи, тянул на себя и шептал – отрывисто, жарко: «Вот так… Аччан…»  
А потом запрокидывал голову в резком вдохе, и Атсуши стонал сквозь зубы как от боли, протискиваясь перевозбужденным членом во всегда узкое, плотное нутро.  
Дальше самообладание отказывало Атсуши. И все, чего он хотел, это вбиваться в гибкое напряженное тело, пятнать поцелуями длинную белую шею и чувствовать, как острые ногти впиваются в лопатки, полосуют спину до багряных полос. Слышать, как Хисаши всхлипывает и почти скулит под его напором, как отрывисто дышит в унисон с его движениями, сосредоточенно хмурится и наконец вскрикивает – глухо, сквозь зубы, и между их животами становится мокро.  
В такие моменты Атсуши иногда даже не замечал, как кончал сам – терялся в шквале восторга и щемящей благодарности, и банальная судорога высвобождения была не так важна, как влага, от которой слипались ресницы Имаи, как румянец его скул и нежная мягкость его шеи.  
Хотелось повторять раз за разом затертое до дыр «Я люблю тебя», но ему как всегда было неловко от этой банальности.  
Они лежали рядом, плечо к плечу, бедром к бедру, и Атсуши жгло кожу отчаянной недостаточностью их контакта. Он переплел пальцы с пальцами Имаи и поднял их руки на локте. Так странно, что монитор Атсуши – на правой стороне, а Имаи зачем-то перенес его на левую. И теперь датчики совместимости синхронно подрагивали пронзительной зеленью на их соприкоснувшихся запястьях. Будто перемигивались между собой каким-то зашифрованным кодом.  
– Мы совместимы почти полностью, – в очередной раз не удержался Атсуши. Это восхищало и пугало его, будто такая редкая совместимость придавала их связи какой-то особенный, почти сакральный смысл.  
– Это просто совпадение, – сказал Имаи как всегда недовольно, только разговор заходил на эту тему. – Довольно мерзко, что мы ходим, увешанные датчиками. Будто на живую свинью налепить ценники по всей туше: тысяча йен за окорок, восемьсот за грудинку… Чтобы покупатели заранее видели, какой кусочек сожрут, как только она наберет вес.  
Атсуши притянул его ладонь к себе и поцеловал в запястье над мерцающей зеленью.  
– Дурак, – пробормотал он в теплую тонкую кожу. – Это ведь не на продажу. Просто ты сможешь взять из меня то, что тебе понадобится. Если вдруг возникнет необходимость…  
– И убить тебя.  
– И убить меня, – согласился Атсуши, чувствуя разливающуюся по телу истому. – Я бы хотел.  
– Смерти? – Имаи даже вскинулся и приподнялся на локте, глядя на него с возмущением.  
– Нет. Чтобы ты забрал из меня что-нибудь. Себе.  
Атсуши взял его за руку и прижал к своей груди, там, где сейчас гулко и мерно стучало. Отсчитывало секунды в бесконечном пустом космосе.  
– Например, мое сердце. Оно бы осталось у тебя навсегда.  
– Что ты несешь…  
– Я был бы всегда с тобой. Внутри тебя. Неразделимо. Я ведь все равно рано или поздно умру. Не злись, пожалуйста. Я бы просто хотел… раньше. Раньше тебя. Я не хочу пережить… я не смогу больше. Понимаешь?  
Имаи облизнул пересохшие губы, его пальцы непроизвольно впились в кожу, будто бы он хотел дотянуться до обещанного.  
– Ты совсем чокнутый, – прошептал он еле слышно. Атсуши кивнул, притягивая его за шею к себе.  
Поцелуй получился болезненный и горячий, Имаи навалился на него сверху, принуждая развести и поднять ноги, и сразу же вошел, выбивая тихий вскрик – он был не готов, он не успел ничего сделать, но хотелось безумно, до черных мушек перед глазами. И Хисаши, наверное, хотелось так же, раз он забыл о брезгливости. Атсуши стонал, стиснув зубы и зажмурившись, пока Имаи пробивался в его тело, прикусывал шею и ключицы, и там, ниже, где билось сердце. Бесполезное, никому не нужное, ни для чего не пригодившееся – оно колотилось все заполошней от их отчаянного трения друг от друга. А в момент пика оно неожиданно замерло, пропуская удар – страшно, пусто, панически. Атсуши судорожно всхлипнул, содрогаясь, – смерть была ближе, чем он думал. Она всегда караулила за плечом. Стояла над постелью. От нее было невозможно спрятаться – ни в свете ярких софитов, ни в благостном тепле опьянения. Ни в объятиях любимого человека.  
«Не будет тебе вечной жизни», – шептала она, касаясь омерзительно холодными пальцами кожи. – «Не будет тебе радости и иллюзии контроля. Я всегда буду рядом. Я всегда буду за тобой следить. Я отцежу твою жизнь по капле и скормлю ее тебе, хочешь ты этого или нет. Ровно столько, сколько отмерено, и сердце твое остановится только тогда, когда я скажу».  
Атсуши расплакался, и выглядело так, будто бы он плачет от эмоционального выплеска во время оргазма, но Имаи – только он, всегда, всегда – знал правду. Он обнял и крепко прижал к себе его голову.  
– Я что-нибудь придумаю, – сказал он сосредоточенно. – Я с тобой.  
Атсуши благодарно кивнул. Он не верил в то, что Имаи сумеет что-то с этим сделать – вся история человечества представляла собой борьбу со смертью во всех ее проявлениях, и еще никому не удавалось ее победить. Разве что лишь слегка отсрочить. Но Имаи был рядом. И только это одно стоило всех страхов и слез.  
Чудовище из бездны подняло свою голову и смотрело Атсуши в глаза. Он не мог отвести взгляда. Может быть, он и не хотел.  
Боль снова была с ним. Страх вернулся. Но его защитник стоял на страже.  
Атсуши тоже обнял Имаи, притираясь к нему всем телом.  
– Я люблю тебя, – сказал он все-таки. И Хисаши очень серьезно кивнул в ответ.

«Урбанистические шаманы: Имаи Хисаши в компании музыкантов с других планет открывает новую эру японского рока» – так звучал заголовок статьи, появившейся на следующее утро буквально на всех сетевых площадках. Они еще с постели не успели встать, как статья разлетелась по сети, обросла комментариями и тысячами «Ий нэ». Звук на модуле Имаи был заглушен, но Атсуши не удержался, поглядел на его запястье и довольно усмехнулся – за половину суток, прошедшую с момента окончания концерта, тот набрал неплохую сумму социального капитала.  
– В компании безымянных музыкантов, ну да, – проворчал Имаи, быстро пролистывая статью на паде. – Не дай бог же какого-то внешнего по имени назвать, сразу хрупкое эго сынов Ямато разлетится в клочья.  
– Просто твое имя все здесь знают, – попытался выгородить знакомого Атсуши. – Это удобно для броского заголовка. В статье-то все перечислены.  
Имаи только хмыкнул.  
– А вот «урбанистические шаманы» – это прикольно. Клевый образ. Подходящий.  
Атсуши улыбнулся и поцеловал его в щеку, а потом встал, накидывая на плечи юкату.  
– Есть хочу, – сказал он решительно. – Что тебе заказать?  
Имаи поднял голову и посмотрел на него, будто его осенило гениальной идеей.  
– Знаешь, что…  
– Нет. Хисаши. Пожалуйста.  
– Блинчики. С клубничным соусом и сливками.  
– Давай, я закажу?  
– Нет. Ну, слушай. Что, я не могу раз в год приготовить блинчики?  
Атсуши вздохнул.  
– Можешь. Конечно. Ты все можешь.  
– То-то же.  
Чрезвычайно довольный собой Имаи подскочил с кровати и как был, голышом, убежал на кухню. А Атсуши со вздохом сел обратно, взял брошенный пад. Это было надолго, так что можно пока посидеть и почитать.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Мидзу (дословно "Вода", в учении оомото-кё то же, что и Инь)** \- женское начало, символизирует собой тьму, луну, воду, пассивность, негативность, внутреннее, мягкое, нижнее - в противовес Идзу, мужскому началу.
> 
>  **** "Сакура" (さくらさくら)** \- народная японская песня, послушать можно [здесь](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7fahl47XcPA)
> 
>  ***** Оомото-кё (大本教)** \- религиозное учение, имеющее обрядовую схожесть и некоторые общие праздники с синто. Оомото нельзя отнести конкретно к монотеистическим или политеистическим религиям. Доктрина ее признает высшего единого Бога, ниже находятся боги Идзу и Мидзу (огонь и вода, инь и ян) — вместе они составляют "троицу". Ками рангом пониже можно сравнить с ангелами, архангелами, серафимами авраамических религий. Хранительницей веры считается проводница бога Идзу (мужской энергии), а мужчина первосвященник — проводник Мидзу (женской энергии). Предполагается, что это делает религию мягкой, ненасильственной, ненавязчивой.  
> Подробней можно почитать [здесь](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9E%D0%BE%D0%BC%D0%BE%D1%82%D0%BE).


	5. Практическое бессмертие

Фестиваль незаметно стал частью их жизни, в чем-то даже рутиной. Теперь он проводился ежегодно и вписывался в их размеренную жизнь так же, как работа в студии, концерты и выступления на телевидении. Во второй раз они едва уместили всех желающих выступить в три коротких апрельских дня, а в третий пришлось растягивать фестиваль аж на пять: неугомонный Рэймонд Уоттс устроил со своей межпланетной группой вояж по Земле и колониям, из которого Имаи вернулся невероятно воодушевленным, а в менеджмент фестиваля поступил шквал заявок от желающих выступить коллективов с разных планет.  
Сам Рэй, казалось, плотно обосновался на Новой Японии, даже купил квартиру в Токио, где регулярно устраивал масштабные пьянки для друзей. Атсуши редко их посещал – слишком много незнакомых людей, в обществе которых он терялся и не знал, как себя вести. Но иногда в этом огромном эклектичном обиталище на шесть комнат собирались и камерные компании: только свои из BUCK-TICK, пара находящихся в этот момент на планете коллег с колоний, кто-нибудь из стаффа… Получались довольно уютные почти семейные посиделки.  
И так странно было то, что шумный, бесцеремонный и удивительно прямодушный Рэймонд Уоттс всего за пару лет не слишком частых встреч ухитрился перейти для Атсуши в категорию семьи.  
Атсуши был не очень-то хорош в общении, он постоянно чувствовал скованность и неловкость в присутствии посторонних, но Рэй почему-то не напрягал. На него не нужно было определенным образом реагировать, пытаться понять, что он подразумевает – даже когда из-за неточностей в работе переводчика они не совсем понимали друг друга, это было просто смешно, а не неловко. Рэй вообще был смешным, он и вел себя так, будто постоянно подшучивает и над собой, и над окружающими, при этом оставаясь глубинно искренним. В нем не чувствовалось фальши, вынужденного следования обязательным шаблонам поведения. В этом они были похожи с Имаи, и, наверное, поэтому с ним было легко.  
Даже его вечное шумное восхищение Атсуши и грубоватый флирт не напрягали, скорее наоборот. Это было приятно. Рэй не видел ничего зазорного в том, чтобы обнимать его и Хисаши, чтобы тискать их, целовать в щеки – не на сцене, не ради внимания фанатов. Просто так. Потому что ему самому хотелось. В нем было столько яростной, ураганной телесности, что у Атсуши иногда рядом с ним кружилась голова как от реального перепада давления. Рэй Уоттс подходил ближе и втягивал в свой круговорот бешеных потоков энергии. И глубоко запрятанная Мидзу в душе Атсуши невольно откликалась на клокочущее Изду Рэймонда и тянулась к нему. Он не чувствовал сексуального влечения, он вообще никогда не чувствовал реального желания к кому-то, кроме Хисаши, но прикосновения и тепло были так приятны, что он позволял себе не задумываться над тем, что Рэй может счесть его доступным. Ему, наверное, просто не хватало объятий и кого-то настолько стихийного и физически сильного рядом.  
– Нет, вам все-таки нужно, обязательно нужно на Землю, – сказал однажды Рэй, падая рядом с ним на диван и непринужденно приобнимая за плечи. Вечеринка уже подходила к концу, все набрались по полной, Имаи как обычно спал где-то в углу, да и остальные разбрелись по более-менее горизонтальным поверхностям. Атсуши с Рэймондом как всегда оставались самыми стойкими и соревновались друг с другом, кто дойдет до конца.  
– Что мы будем там делать? – со смехом спросил Атсуши, отпихивая его руку. Время от времени какие-то границы все-таки приходилось очерчивать, но Уоттс не обижался, даже, кажется, воодушевлялся еще больше и лез еще активней.  
– То же, что и здесь. Ребята, вы же – самородки! Хисаши – совершенно чокнутый и гениальный, на Земле таких уже, кажется, вообще не рождается. А ты… – он провел костяшкой указательного пальца по его щеке и отдернул руку, будто обжегшись. – Ты как-то нереально, нечеловечески красив.  
Забавно то, что будучи чертовски горячим и приятным, взаимодействие между ними все равно оставалось на уровне игры. Атсуши с удовольствием облизнулся, наблюдая, как зрачки Рэя расширяются.  
– На Земле больше не рождаются красивые?  
– Да валом. Но таких… таких больше нет.  
– Ты субъективен.  
Рэй хмыкнул, отодвигаясь, и подлил себе еще виски.  
– Я подсунул пару ваших альбомов одному знакомому продюсеру. Он сказал, что у тебя уникальный вокал. У нас совсем другая традиция пения. А твой голос… он завораживает. В сочетании с чудовищной музыкой Хисаши это просто бомба для земного уха. Так что, если вы захотите, музыкальная сцена метрополии будет вашей.  
– Поосторожней с выбором слов, – усмехнулся Атсуши. – Япония – не колония Земли.  
– Извини. Я… не хотел, чтобы это так прозвучало. Эта чертова политика! Она все портит.  
– И это еще одна причина, по которой мы не можем никуда уехать. Просто потому что не сможем потом вернуться. А у ребят здесь семьи, родные…  
Рэй вздохнул.  
– Я понимаю. И это ужасно обидно.  
Знал бы ты, как обидно нам, подумал Атсуши. Шаг в сторону – и вот на тебе уже клеймо сепаратиста, и даже если ты по каким-то причинам не будешь поражен в правах и отправлен на разборку, шанса заниматься любимым делом тебе не представится уже никогда. Сколько разрешений пришлось получить Имаи для их короткого – меньше пары недель – тура по колониям. И до сих пор, почти год спустя, ни один день в студии, ни одно выступление не обходилось без наблюдателя от службы государственной безопасности. Соглядатаи ходили за Имаи по пятам и принюхивались, прислушивались, что еще выкинет этот слишком сблизившийся с внешними панк? Если они попытаются отправиться на Землю всем составом хотя бы на месяц… Да, пожалуй, лучше будет и не возвращаться. Если их вообще выпустят, а не придерутся к сотне бюрократических мелочей, будто специально созданных для того, чтобы к ним можно было придраться.  
– Почему ты выбрал его? – внезапно спросил Рэй. – Ну, то есть, я понимаю, он – гений, но…  
Атсуши моргнул с недоумением.  
– Скорее нужно спрашивать, почему он выбрал меня. Он и вправду гений, а я ничего особенного из себя не представляю.  
– Это Имаи тебе так говорит? – прищурился Рэй. Атсуши усмехнулся, качая головой. Надо было постараться настолько превратно воспринять их отношения.  
– Он никогда такого не скажет. И не подумает – он правда меня любит. Но ты, прости, плохо меня знаешь. Я бы просто не существовал без него.  
– Ты наверняка преувеличиваешь.  
Атсуши засмеялся.  
– Хорошо. Я выбрал его, потому что он очень сильный. И очень добрый. Он никогда не обидит.  
Рэй потер нос, пристально на него глядя.  
– Звучит так, будто тебя часто обижали до этого.  
Атсуши предпочел промолчать, и Рэй кивнул, отводя взгляд.  
– Хисаши – отличный парень, но…  
– Я люблю его, – оборвал его Атсуши.  
– Или просто благодарен за то, что он всего-навсего обращается с тобой как человеком?  
– Благодарен, – кивнул Атсуши. – Восхищаюсь им. Хочу его. Испытываю к нему нежность и желание защитить. Чувствую себя на своем месте рядом с ним. У меня много чувств к Хисаши, может быть, не все они здоровые и правильные… Но они есть, и для краткости я называю это любовью.  
Рэй снова посмотрел на него, теперь уже долго и задумчиво.  
– Когда я увидел тебя в первый раз, я подумал, что ты – самый красивый человек во Вселенной, – сказал он негромко. – Когда я услышал тебя на следующий день… я подумал, что у тебя самый удивительный голос из всех, что я знаю. Когда… Каждый раз, когда мы встречаемся, ты меня удивляешь. Я никогда не встречал таких, как ты.  
Атсуши наклонил голову, не зная, что на это ответить. Рэй усмехнулся и продолжил.  
– Но, надо признать, и таких как Хисаши, я никогда не встречал. Не обращай внимания. Я просто жалею, что увидел тебя не первым. Я бы…  
– Поверь, – тихо сказал Атсуши. – Десять лет назад ты бы на меня не позарился.  
– Хочешь сказать, что вот это все, – Рэй обвел его широким жестом, – заслуга Имаи?  
– По большей части.  
– Да он просто демиург какой-то. Создал совершенство.  
Атсуши снова рассмеялся. Почему-то комплименты от Рэя не смущали его, как комплименты от кого угодно еще. Они смешили, и это было очень легкое и приятное чувство.  
– Не надо так грубо льстить ни мне, ни Хисаши. Но да, он постарался. Так всегда получается, когда люди любят – они меняются и подстраиваются друг под друга. Это естественный процесс, не грубая вивисекция. Все происходило органично. И по согласию.  
– И ты всегда и во всем с ним согласен? Я имею в виду, его решения, его взгляды… У вас все общее?  
– Нет конечно, мы же не срослись мозгом. У нас разный жизненный опыт, поэтому разные реакции и восприятие… Мы иногда, бывает, даже спорим – о каких-то частностях, в основном по работе. Или о том, какую еду заказать. Но в целом… у нас похожее мировоззрение – просто потому что мое формировалось с его подачи и в его присутствии. Серьезно, до того, как мы начали общаться, меня мало что интересовало в жизни.  
– Хочешь сказать, что до волшебного появления Имаи был просто красивой пустышкой?  
Атсуши фыркнул.  
– Скорее – личинкой. Просто личинкой. Спящим комочком протеинов. Красивым я тогда тоже себя не считал. Это было что-то вне моих жизненных ценностей, если так можно выразиться. Но Хисаши… ему мне захотелось нравиться. И я стал обращать на это внимание. На свою внешность. До этого… мне больше хотелось, чтобы меня вообще никто не замечал.  
Рэй медленно кивнул, не отводя от него взгляда.  
– Но сейчас все изменилось.  
– Очень сильно.  
– Теперь тебе нравится, когда на тебя смотрят.  
Рэй говорил отрывисто, веско, он не спрашивал, он утверждал. И Атсуши прогибался под его напором, кивая и стараясь не смотреть в глаза. Это было чересчур интимно. Все их разговоры в последнее время стали чересчур интимными, и Атсуши не мог понять, не выходят ли они уже за границы допустимого. С одной стороны он не чувствовал никакого внутреннего сопротивления, никакого неприятия, наоборот – азарт и веселое возбуждение. С другой – Рэй мог понять его превратно, но где тот момент, когда уже можно сказать человеку, который делает тебе комплименты: «Ты только имей в виду, что я не буду с тобой спать»? При том, что этот человек – друг, коллега и просто хороший парень. Неуместно. Неловко.  
С третьей, самой важной стороны – был еще и Имаи. Который все видел, иногда и слышал, но никак не давал понять, что ему это не нравится. И это побуждало Атсуши быть все откровенней и ближе с Рэймондом – он ждал, что в какой-то момент Имаи все-таки остановит его, укажет, где пролегает граница дозволенного. Или наоборот – поощрит и покажет, чего хочет. Если бы Имаи захотел… Атсуши бы постарался. Правда постарался и сделал все так, как он хочет. Но Имаи только наблюдал за их беззастенчивым флиртом с понимающей усмешкой, и Атсуши, не чувствуя никакого сопротивления с его стороны, возможно… заигрался. Перегнул палку. И осознал это только постфактум, когда они ехали домой после очередной вечеринки.  
Имаи всю дорогу молчал и смотрел в окно, и в обычной ситуации это бы означало, что он просто задумался о чем-то. Что какие-то новые странные идеи бродят в его голове. Но в этот раз Атсуши уже не был так уверен.  
– Он ведь тебе правда нравится? – небрежно спросил Хисаши, когда они были уже дома, и Атсуши расчесывал волосы, чтобы заплести перед сном.  
– Кто? – он сделал вид, что не понял, но Имаи только хмыкнул.  
– Наш бледнолицый колонизатор.  
Первым порывом было соврать, отмахнуться, может быть, даже возмутиться такому предположению. Но Атсуши отчетливо понял, что если он соврет сейчас, дальше будет только хуже. Хисаши поймет и никогда не сможет ему больше доверять. А этого он не переживет. Ни за что.  
Он отложил расческу и повернулся к Имаи, глядя на него снизу вверх.  
– Да, – сказал он просто. Имаи протянул руку и взял его лицо в ладонь, Атсуши опустил глаза под его взглядом.  
– Это естественно, – Хисаши провел большим пальцем по его губам, и Атсуши не удержался от жаркого выдоха. – Он так тебя хочет.  
– Правда? – это прозвучало жалко.  
– Правда. Ты сам не чувствуешь?  
Атсуши вздохнул и потерся о его руку щекой.  
– Не знаю. Наверное. Я не очень понимаю, насколько он… всерьез.  
– Поверь мне, он совершенно серьезен.  
Атсуши сглотнул.  
– Я не могу его понять до конца, потому что он все время играет. То сводит все к шутке, то откровенно смеется. Но… мне приятно, когда он касается. Обнимает. – Атсуши зажмурился и заставил себя сказать это. – Когда целует.  
Хисаши улыбнулся, гладя его, и жестко спросил:  
– Ты бы хотел с ним переспать?  
Атсуши замер, не зная, что ответить, но Хисаши неожиданно продолжил:  
– Потому что я бы хотел. Но он смотрит только на тебя.  
Атсуши фыркнул и рассмеялся от неожиданности и облегчения. Так было понятней.  
– Серьезно?  
– Ага. Интересно же, как у него там все устроено. В целом.  
– Вряд ли как-то кардинально иначе.  
– Откуда ты знаешь? На Земле не запрещены положительные мутации. Вдруг у него член с присосками?  
– Думаешь, земные генные инженеры читают ту же мангу, что и ты?  
– Ты бы мог узнать. А потом рассказать мне.  
Шутка? Это же не может быть правдой. Или он правда хочет – именно так? Атсуши покачал головой, улыбаясь.  
– Ну нет, без тебя я с ним точно спать не буду. Пусть имеет в виду, что мы идем комплектом.  
Имаи кивнул, пристально разглядывая его. Провел еще раз пальцем по приоткрытым губам, хмыкнул, щурясь.  
– Что? – не выдержал Атсуши.  
– Ты думал, что я ревную.  
– Я бы ревновал, – честно ответил он.  
– То есть, ты вел себя так, чтобы я ревновал?  
Атсуши тяжело вздохнул. Имаи имел скверную привычку всегда докапываться до сути.  
– Не знаю. Наверное… – он поколебался. – Наверное, мне иногда просто мало твоего внимания. Ты никогда не показываешь другим, что я – твой.  
– Кому нужно и так об этом знают. Рэймонд – знает.  
– Да… Я понимаю. Это инстинктивное. Мне иногда хочется, чтобы ты сам взял и заявил на меня права. При всех. – Атсуши поморщился. – Я – стайное иерархичное животное.  
– Хочешь, чтобы я поставил тебя на колени и выебал при всех?  
Атсуши вздрогнул от горячей судороги в животе. Он должен был догадаться, что к этому идет, но каждый раз Хисаши начинал неожиданно. И от этого все ощущалось только ярче.  
– Да… – выдохнул он.  
– Трахнул твой рот и кончил на лицо.  
Атсуши зажмурился и прикусил губу, кивая.  
– Пока ты дрочишь прилюдно… Давай. Не стесняйся. Покажи.  
Как завороженный Атсуши распахнул полы юкаты и развел бедра в стороны, открывая полувставший член.  
– Ты любишь так… когда все смотрят.  
Хисаши подошел вплотную, задевая коленом, прижимая, и Атсуши невольно подался бедрами вперед, к его ноге. Хисаши взял его за волосы и притянул к себе, наклонился к самому уху и зашептал, касаясь губами:  
– Дай тебе волю, ты бы трахался со всеми подряд, да, Аччан? С местными, с внешними, с мужчинами, с женщинами… Ты так любишь, когда на тебя смотрят. Когда тебя хотят. Каждый раз устраиваешь целое выступление, чтобы я посмотрел, как мой Аччан стелется перед внешним, дает себя трогать и целовать, позволяет смотреть на себя с желанием…  
Атсуши застонал, жмурясь, вздрогнул от жалящего поцелуя в подставленную шею. Пульс гулко стучал во всем теле, член встал уже полностью, и было так сладко, так стыдно, и так жарко от слов Имаи.  
Прохладные пальцы скользнули по его члену, и он едва не задохнулся от яркости ощущений – по нежной кожице потекла, согреваясь, смазка.  
– А знаешь, – сказал Хисаши, толкнув его глубже в кресло, – пожалуй, мне стоит время от времени заявлять на тебя права. Потому что ты ведешь себя так, что даже Уоттс, который знает о том, что мы женаты, не стесняется тебя лапать. У меня на глазах.  
Он встал на колени над Атсуши, и тот положил ладони на его тонкую талию, провел по гладким белым бедрам, задыхаясь от восторга.  
– Поцелуй меня, – попросил он. – Пожалуйста.  
Хисаши коснулся его губ кончиками пальцев, заставляя всхлипнуть, надавил, скользя глубже. Прогибаясь в его несдержанных руках – тонкий, изящный, будто упругая ивовая ветвь. Атсуши потянул его к себе, облизывая его пальцы, прижимаясь ртом к груди, длинной шее, где бьется заполошная венка…  
– Я буду, каким ты хочешь, – выдохнул он в атласную кожу. – Распутным, целомудренным, покорным или дерзким… Только поцелуй меня. Поцелуй меня...  
Хисаши делал вид, будто колеблется, и это каждый раз разжигало в груди тот черный огонь, который Атсуши рисковал выпускать наружу только в их спальне, только наедине. Он охватил пальцами затылок Хисаши, притягивая его, сопротивляющегося, к себе, и впился в приоткрытый в немом удивлении рот, врываясь языком, забирая дыхание. Тот слабо застонал, пытаясь вырваться, но Атсуши был сильней, он жестко огладил бедро, нырнул пальцами между ягодиц – чистый, раскрытый, готовый… Мой.  
Усадить Хисаши на член получилось с первой же попытки, он только вскрикнул, закатывая глаза, запрокидывая голову и вцепляясь Атсуши в плечи. Подставляясь и позволяя пачкать шею и ключицы яростными поцелуями. Поднимаясь и опускаясь, насаживаясь до упора и сжимая внутри – горячий, жадный, влажный. Атсуши снова притянул его к себе, целуя в мягкие губы, прижимая языком скользкий упругий язык, выбивая жалобный стон…  
В какой-то момент все снова переменилось, и Хисаши уже держал его за горло, вжав затылком в спинку кресла, пристально смотрел в глаза и быстро двигался на члене, кусая губы, чтобы не стонать. Стонал за двоих Атсуши и уже не держал его, вцепившись подлокотники, чтобы не дрожали руки. Умоляюще смотрел на Хисаши, и тот время от времени приближался достаточно, чтобы попытаться поймать ртом его пересохшие губы. Самые сладкие поцелуи – украденные, выпрошенные в такие моменты, когда не остается самообладания, и можно только надеяться на снисхождение, на доброту и щедрость.  
– Пожалуйста, – шептал Атсуши, задыхаясь, – все, что захочешь… дай… дай мне… я все сделаю…  
Он почти жалобно вскрикнул, когда Хисаши наконец накрыл его рот своим, затыкая языком, трахая едва не до горла, сильно сжимая внутри и стискивая пальцами шею. И отпустил себя наконец, выгнулся в длинной и почти болезненной судороге, замычал, когда Хисаши еще несколько раз проехался тугой хваткой мышц по не успевшему опасть члену. А потом Имаи отпустил его рот, поднялся на коленях и загнал свой член между искусанных губ.  
Атсуши старался, глядя на него снизу вверх. У него кружилась голова от испытанного оргазма и недостатка кислорода, но Хисаши точно знал, что это он может выдержать. Будет счастлив выдержать – и трахал намеренно грубо и жестко, удерживая за волосы и не позволяя отстраниться.  
Хисаши не стал его пачкать в этот раз – выплеснулся в рот, дал проглотить, а потом поцеловал, обнял, пряча в своих объятьях, прижимая лицом к груди. Атсуши как обычно немного потряхивало после секса, но Имаи не отпускал его, гладил по волосам, и он быстро успокоился, подстроился к ровному ритму сердца под щекой.  
– Ты бы правда хотел? – спросил Атсуши после, когда они, насытившиеся и сонные, уже лежали в постели. – С Уоттсом?  
– Мне было бы интересно, – ответил Хисаши. – Я чисто теоретически хотел бы когда-нибудь попробовать втроем. Но я понимаю, что это не для тебя.  
– Я бы… – Атсуши прикусил губу. – Я бы мог постараться. С ним, если ты правда хочешь…  
– Спасибо, – Хисаши погладил его по груди. – Но это просто фантазия. А некоторые фантазии должны оставаться фантазиями.  
– Я…  
– Ты любишь принуждение, но это точно не то, к чему бы мне хотелось тебя принуждать. Серьезно. Оно того не стоит.  
Атсуши прижал его ладонь к своей коже прямо над солнечным сплетением, глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул.  
– Мне кажется, что я… что меня недостаточно, – сказал он наконец через силу. – Для тебя. Тебе нужно больше, чем я могу дать.  
– Аччан…  
– Подожди. Дай, я сформулирую. – Хисаши терпеливо ждал, хмурясь, и Атсуши закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть его недовольства. – Я знаю свои слабые стороны, и ты знаешь их. Я всегда… одинаковый. Я всегда жду от тебя одних и тех же вещей и реагирую одинаково. Я… очень скучный. И очень консервативный. И время от времени я чувствую… что ты смиряешься с моей неумелостью. С моим неумением выйти за границы. И… я не хочу, чтобы однажды тебе стало так тошно от вечных ограничений, что ты будешь готов сбежать куда угодно, лишь бы не ложиться со мной в одну кровать. Я очень боюсь разочаровать тебя, Хисаши. Но я не знаю, что я могу сделать, чтобы этого избежать. Если только отпустить тебя.  
Имаи с неожиданной силой вырвал руку у него из пальцев и навалился сверху, сжимая горло и гневно глядя в лицо.  
– Нет, – сказал он четко. – Не смей.  
– Я…  
– Заткнись, – оборвал его Хисаши, надавливая ладонью под челюсть, совсем не так как во время секса, теперь это было чувствительно и в самом деле властно. – Не смей решать за меня, что мне нужно. Не смей упиваться своим ничтожеством. Я бы никогда, никогда не связал свою жизнь с человеком, с которым мне приходится смиряться. Я знаю все твои слабости, так же, как ты знаешь мои. Это нормально. Мы десять лет вместе, Аччан. И я никуда не уйду. Даже если ты попробуешь прогнать меня для моего же блага.  
Он отдернул руку, будто только сейчас понял, что делает, отвернулся и упал на спину рядом, а Атсуши судорожно вдохнул, содрогаясь от продравшего по коже озноба. И ощупью нашел ладонь Хисаши, сжимая, гладя, показывая, что все в порядке.  
– Прости, – тихо сказал Имаи, но Атсуши только сжал его ладонь крепче.  
– Это ты прости. Я тебя расстроил.  
Имаи стиснул зубы, жмурясь, и покачал головой. Атсуши давно не видел его настолько разозленным и подавленным.  
– Мы не всегда можем получить то, что хотим, – сказал Хисаши наконец. – Это нормально. Главное, чтобы у нас было то, что нам действительно необходимо. То, что мне необходимо – это музыка, группа и ты. Все остальное – приятные дополнения, без которых можно обойтись. Отсутствие сашими из фугу не сделает мою жизнь тошной и невыносимой. Но если я потеряю тебя… мне будет очень сложно найти баланс заново. Может быть даже невозможно.  
Атсуши очень хотелось спросить, что же в нем, таком обычном, особенного, что такой человек как Имаи может в нем нуждаться. Но он понимал, что это будет выглядеть как выпрашивание комплиментов. Он просто перевернулся на бок и прижался щекой к груди Хисаши.  
– Я буду с тобой, – сказал он. – Столько, сколько ты посчитаешь нужным. Просто знай… если тебе будет нужен кто-то еще… Я приму это.  
– Я тоже, – сказал Хисаши. – Если ты захочешь кого-то еще. Если ты полюбишь кого-то еще. Я не стану ревновать. Но и не отпущу тебя насовсем. Имей это в виду. Я тебя не потеряю.  
Атсуши зажмурился и прижался губами к влажной коже, обнял и прижался всем телом.  
– Спасибо, – прошептал он едва слышно. – Спасибо.  
Сама мысль о том, что можно полюбить кого-то еще, была почти кощунственной. В жизни Атсуши слишком мало констант, чтобы лишаться одной из них. Работа, группа, Хисаши – и Хисаши всегда был и будет оставаться на первом месте. Просто потому что именно он тогда, больше десяти лет назад, первым посмотрел на Атсуши так, что в груди дрогнуло. Потому что именно он заставил почувствовать. Потому что именно он дал все, что у Атсуши сейчас есть, именно он менял Атсуши, делая лучше, тоньше, умнее, профессиональнее – с каждым годом, с каждым днем, с каждым часом…  
Может быть, если бы события развернулись иначе… Может быть, тогда не было бы этой ошеломляющей, жизненно необходимой привязанности. Зависимости. И он бы мог хотеть других – мужчин, женщин, местных, внешних.  
Но сейчас Атсуши был счастлив слышать, что по своей воле Имаи его не отпустит, даже если увлечется кем-то другим. Это утешало. Вселяло уверенность.

Все увлечения у Имаи шли волнами: три года назад на волне первого фестиваля и обустройства «Фабрики BUCK-TICK» он вспомнил о давней идее с резонатором и полтора года только и делал, что играл с ним, экспериментировал и выдумывал самые невероятные сочетания издаваемых им звуков. У них в студии одна из комнат даже была специально отведена под склад образцов самых разных материалов, и Имаи мог сутками сидеть в этой комнате, издавая жужжание, треск и звон. На этой же волне они выпустили очень странный в музыкальном плане альбом, из которого широкая публика приняла только пару баллад, написанных Хиде, хотя и его стиль неминуемо подвергся общей трансформации. Зато из колоний приходили новости одна другой удивительней: на Новой Гиперборее образовался фан-клуб BUCK-TICK, а концертные агентства Авалона наперебой предлагали лучшие условия по организации выездного тура. Они даже вели какие-то переговоры на этот счет, но в конечном итоге лейбл посоветовал отложить гастроли – опять обострилась политическая обстановка. Новое громкое дело о сепаратистах, организовавших свое государство в виртуальной реальности, поставило под угрозу связи с колониями и Землей в принципе: несколько сотрудников посольств, как оказалось, на протяжении нескольких месяцев поддерживали канал связи с межпланетной сетью, и несколько сотен диссидентов, создав виртуальные личности, переправились через границу. Там им, по слухам, выдали новые тела, клонированные опять же из тайком вывезенных генетических материалов. Согласно же другим слухам, тела им были выданы совсем другие, так что теперь сепаратисты могли вернуться на Новую Японию по туристической или рабочей визе и продолжать вести подрывную деятельность, никем не узнанные…  
Были и другие версии происходящего, не менее дикие, в результате чего на какое-то время Новая Япония и вовсе прекратила выдачу виз – даже тем, кто уже бывал на планете неоднократно. Рэймонду Уоттсу повезло, что в момент всей заварушки он уже несколько месяцев как находился на Японии и точно не мог быть носителем сознания бывшего преступника. Но выехать и вернуться обратно у него бы уже не вышло. Он, конечно, жутко ругался, потому что рушились все его планы, но был вынужден сидеть и ждать, пока ветер не переменится.  
Эта безумная история, как оказалось, произвела сильное впечатление на Имаи. И следующей волной вдохновения, поглотившей его с головой, стала виртуальная реальность и все, что в ней происходит.  
Это было опасно, даже опасней организации фестиваля и высказываний об объединении музыкальных сцен, особенно в этот конкретный момент. И естественно, что Хисаши не мог выбрать никакую другую тему.  
Иногда Атсуши задавал себе вопрос: зачем Имаи так упорно лезет во все политические тенденции? Его правда волнует судьба так называемых сепаратистов, он действительно разделяет их идеи? Потому что идеи там были самые разные: от петиций за отмену выездных виз и призывов к более полной интеграции с остальным человечеством до реальной террористической деятельности, которая, якобы, могла сподвигнуть правительство уйти в отставку и дать дорогу молодой оппозиции. Между этими полюсами было все: и движение за отмену счетчиков SKS с призывами к равноправному социальному и медицинскому обслуживанию. И религиозные активисты, призывающие вернуться к истокам оомото: «Единый Бог, единый мир, единый язык» - и слиться с остальным человечеством. И какие-то безумные независимые поселения в дальних уголках планеты, о которых ходили только странные, зачастую совсем фантастические, слухи. И уже совсем фольклорные злобные ненавистники земель Ямато, продающие внешним государственные тайны, поддерживающие планы Земли по захвату Новой Японии и всячески способствующие разработке этих планов.  
Сообщество сепаратистов было раздроблено, собственно, оно и сообществом не было, скорее, это была стихийная волна протеста, так и не нашедшая себе лидера и расколовшаяся на множество мельчайших фракций.  
Имаи же всегда был в стороне от общественных движений любого толка. Да, ему многое не нравилось – как и большинству, – просто потому что это было неудобно, неприятно, мешало его планам. Но социальные идеи… даже во время организации фестиваля он просто подкидывал материалы, вынуждая Атсуши с ними знакомиться, формировать свое мнение, подбирать наиболее точные, проникновенные слова для формулировок. Имаи ставил задачу: ему было нужно провести межпланетный фестиваль, чтобы вживую познакомиться с новыми тенденциями, завязать знакомства и показать японской публике, что внешние – не только далекая экзотическая картинка для любования. Что с ними можно и нужно сотрудничать. А потом, собственно, сотрудничать, не вызывая новых вопросов. Имаи хотел расширения границ. Атсуши подводил под его желание идейную базу, которая, кстати, отлично воспринялась публикой. BUCK-TICK даже на какое-то время стали общепризнанными выразителями чаяний прогрессивной молодежи, но Имаи это быстро надоело – подобный имидж было нужно поддерживать, а соответствовать чужим ожиданиям он всегда считал слишком скучным.  
И вот теперь – опять скандальная тема, и опять просто потому что он где-то что-то краем уха услышал, заинтересовался, внезапно углубился в тему, и теперь они все на рабочем собрании с представителями руководства лейбла убеждают нервничающих боссов, что не преследуют никаких политических целей. Сугубо исследовательские и развлекательные.  
– Вы же поп-группа, – с тоской сказал в самом конце один из наиболее лояльно настроенных к ним менеджеров. – Зачем вы вечно во все это лезете? Ну что бы вам не петь про любовь или хотя бы секс? Да все что угодно будет лучше.  
Имаи посмотрел на Атсуши, Атсуши кинул взгляд на Хиде, и через два месяца они записали самый откровенный, самый разнузданный альбом, какой только могло породить их общее воображение. Критики плевались, фанаты пребывали в недоумении, на телевидение их приглашать вообще перестали, опасаясь неоднозначной реакции зрителей. А руководство лейбла только рукой махнуло: «Делайте, что хотите». Правда, группе отрядили персонального юриста для консультаций, и теперь все публичные заявления, все интервью и даже вся лирика к песням шли через его визу.  
Атсуши это страшно взбесило, а вот Имаи только похихикал и с легким сердцем нырнул в свою лелеемую тему виртуальной реальности. Он ведь не собирался делать ничего незаконного. Он просто собирался развлечься и, может быть, кое-что еще. 

Потом Атсуши думал, что должен был понять, к чему все катится, заранее. Что был же момент, когда еще можно было повернуть назад. Что были звоночки.  
На самом деле никаких звоночков не было – все происходило ровно как всегда, ровно с той же степенью сюрреализма и нездоровой упертости, которые были свойственны Имаи всегда. Так что, когда прогремел набат, Атсуши оказался не готов.  
– Есть планы на сегодня? – спросил Хисаши как-то утром за завтраком. У них было несколько дней отдыха между концертами, обычно Атсуши проводил это время дома, валяясь в постели, читая, глядя в телеэкран или попросту не делая вообще ничего. Это сложно было назвать «планами», так что он только неопределенно повел плечом.  
– А в чем дело?  
– Хочу сводить тебя в одно место.  
Атсуши невольно нахмурился. Имаи знал его слишком хорошо, чтобы предлагать провести время за едой или выпивкой вне дома, да и вообще вытаскивать куда-то без веских причин во время законного отдыха. Значит, что-то действительно серьезное, где без него не обойтись.  
– Хорошо. 

Вопреки ожиданиям, это было просто кафе – одно из модных местечек в «авалонском» стиле: плавающие по всему обеденному залу радужные голограммы, в которых можно было легко потеряться, как в лабиринте, и пульсирующие кислотными цветами стены с потолком. Атсуши почувствовал, что у него начинается мигрень, только переступив порог этого заведения.  
Имаи, понимая его растерянность, сжал его ладонь в своей и потянул куда-то вглубь переливающихся голограмм. Голограммы рябили и расплескивались цветными волнами в разные стороны, когда Имаи бесцеремонно проходил сквозь них, будто не замечая. Атсуши даже глаза прикрыл, послушно плывя за ним позади – как маленькая рыбка за крупным карпом.  
В результате они оказались в небольшой подсобке, и какой-то человек с радужными очками на носу бодро подскочил им навстречу из-за заваленного барахлом стола.  
– Имаи-сан! – он поклонился, улыбаясь. – Добро пожаловать. Как обычно?  
У Атсуши заныло в груди от нехорошего предчувствия. Что за «как обычно», о котором он в первый раз слышит?..  
Человек в радужных очках отвел их в еще меньшую комнатку с диваном и столиком, на котором стояла пара банок фруктовой газировки. Атсуши сел рядом с Имаи, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке.  
– Вы будете одновременно? – спросил человек у него, и Атсуши вопросительно посмотрел на Имаи.  
– Да, Масанори-кун, – ответил за него тот. – Мы будем вместе. Вдвоем.  
Тот понятливо кивнул и скрылся за дверью. Имаи взял одну из банок, а вторую подвинул Атсуши.  
– Хочешь попить?  
Он покачал головой.  
– Может, объяснишь?  
– Сам увидишь, – усмехнулся Хисаши. – Тебе понравится.  
Он совсем не был в этом уверен, но постарался максимально расслабиться, глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, как перед ответственным интервью.  
Масанори появился бесшумно, поставил перед ними маленькое блюдце, прикрытое салфеткой, и тут же исчез. Как во сне Атсуши смотрел, как Имаи убирает салфетку – таблетки. Две оранжевых продолговатых капсулы. От резко накатившего облегчения у него даже голова закружилась.  
– Ну и что это еще такое? – спросил он со смешком. – Контрабанда?  
– Можно и так сказать, – Хисаши взял одну из капсул и придвинулся к нему вплотную, провел гладким кончиком по нижней губе Атсуши, а когда тот послушно открыл рот, положил таблетку на язык. Атсуши думал, что тот даст ему запить, но Имаи набрал газировку в рот, а потом поцеловал его, и было сложно не рассмеяться в этот пузырящийся поцелуй со вкусом черного винограда. Свою таблетку Имаи проглотил без затей, и Атсуши придвинулся к нему ближе, чтобы поцеловать еще – даже если это был не сексуальный наркотик, секс в разнообразных состояниях получался занятным. В конце концов, ради чего-то же Имаи притащил его в этот подвал с подпольной наркотой. Зачем принимать что-то вдвоем, если не чтоб потрахаться со спецэффектами?  
Имаи тут же откликнулся, обнимая и запуская пальцы в волосы, но именно в этот момент у Атсуши внезапно поплыло перед глазами, внутри что-то щелкнуло, и он моментально отключился.  
Ему казалось, что сознание погасло только на долю секунды, но очнувшись, Атсуши обнаружил себя уже в совсем другом месте.  
Он лежал головой у Имаи на коленях, а над ними шумели высокие рыжестволые сосны. Откуда-то шел странный умиротворяющий шелест, и Атсуши приподнялся, чтобы посмотреть на его источник. И едва не вскрикнул от потрясения.  
– Что это? – спросил он. Имаи обнял его со спины, укладывая подбородок на плечо.  
– Это море.  
Это и правда было похоже на море – такое, каким его показывали в фильмах о Земле: бескрайнее волнующееся водное пространство под открытым небом. Сине-фиолетовое с розовыми отблесками по поверхности и белой пеной, наползающей на камни рядом с ними. Море, которого никогда не было на Японии.  
Атсуши зажмурился, качая головой.  
– Это был не наркотик, да?  
– Ну, в каком-то смысле…  
– Хисаши.  
Имаи поцеловал его в висок.  
– Это гораздо лучше любых наркотиков. Здесь может быть все, что угодно. Все, как угодно.  
Атсуши отстранился, поднимаясь на ноги, оглянулся по сторонам, зябко обхватил себя руками. Сосны тянулись вправо и влево до бесконечности. Прямо перед ними было море, и позади, метрах в пятидесяти – тоже. Песчаная коса Аманохасидатэ, утерянное сокровище Старой Японии… Почему такие бесполезные вещи застревают в голове намертво?..  
– Лучше бы это был просто нелегальный наркотик, – сказал он. – Ты давно сюда ходишь?  
– Пару месяцев. Здесь круто! – добавил он, заметив, что Атсуши болезненно поморщился. – Здесь есть много клевых мест с Земли, с Авалона, а Китеж – вообще чума! Можно отрастить себе жабры и жить под водой, представляешь?  
– Жить? – Атсуши постарался вложить в голос весь свой сарказм.  
– Да, если скопировать виртуальную личность…  
– Даже не заикайся об этом! – перебил его Атсуши, непроизвольно оглядываясь по сторонам. Вокруг, конечно же, никого не было, маленький специально отрисованный уголок для свиданий рисковых влюбленных – но кто знает, кто еще присутствует здесь невидимо? В этом огромный недостаток виртуальности – она уязвима. Здесь тебя в любой момент может подслушать злоумышленник. Здесь тебя в любой момент могут засечь спецслужбы, выискивающие сепаратистов.  
– Это безопасное пространство, – поняв, что его волнует, сказал Имаи. – Здесь можно разговаривать свободно, Масанори-кун держит хорошую защиту.  
– Выглядит как лав-отель, – пробормотал Атсуши себе под нос, и Имаи внезапно развеселился.  
– Нееет, это не лав-отель. Вот это – лав-отель.  
Атсуши моргнул: теперь они находились в гостиничном номере, претенциозно отделанном в черном и красном цветах. Наверное, Имаи думал, что ему понравится обстановка, но Атсуши неожиданно для себя разозлился.  
– Ты думаешь, это смешно? Хисаши… если узнают, что мы посещаем лав-отели в виртуальности, лейбл разорвет с нами контракт. Пострадают все. И ради чего?  
– Никто не узнает, – упрямо сказал Имаи.  
– А если узнают? Ты так хорошо знаком с этим Масанори? Может быть, он совсем не такой хороший специалист, как ты думаешь. Может быть, он только и ждет случая, чтобы поймать известного человека на посещении виртуальности, а потом шантажировать его?  
– Поверь мне, у меня гораздо больше возможностей для шантажа, чем у него, – тихо сказал Имаи, глядя в глаза, и Атсуши пробило ознобом. Это ведь не значило?.. Это значило…  
– Зачем? – спросил он беспомощно. – Зачем ты это делаешь? Эти люди…  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты не боялся больше.  
Атсуши растерялся.  
– Не боялся? Да я в ужасе, Хисаши…  
Имаи нетерпеливо мотнул головой.  
– Я имею в виду… Здесь можно остаться навсегда. Вечно. Это ведь практическое бессмертие.  
– Бессмертие? Это имитация жизни, разве ты сам не видишь?  
Имаи отвернулся.  
– Кто знает, есть ли большое отличие между жизнью и ее имитацией, если имитация совершенна?  
Атсуши медленно выдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. Если Имаи делает это для него, то… это гораздо хуже простого любопытства или рискованных развлечений со скуки.  
– В любом случае жизнь в виртуальном мире – это не жизнь.  
– Даже если ты не видишь разницы?  
– Да невозможно не заметить разницу!  
Имаи снова повернулся к нему и посмотрел в глаза.  
– Правда?  
В тот момент мир вокруг на какое-то мгновение потерял четкость, все контуры окружающих предметов раздвоились и смазались. Это длилось долю секунды, но Атсуши успел заметить, что только стоящий напротив него Имаи оставался таким же, как был. А потом он будто демонстративно пропал и возник снова – уже на шаг ближе. Атсуши пошатнулся, теряя дыхание, и Имаи крепко подхватил его под локоть. Это было похоже на самый страшный кошмар, иррациональный ужас происходящего хлестал паникой будто кнутом, побуждая вырваться и бежать со всех ног прочь. Надвигалась катастрофа. Ужасное бедствие.  
– Что ты сделал? – тихо спросил Атсуши, едва удерживая себя в руках, чтобы не сорваться в истерику.  
– Это мир только для нас, – сказал Имаи горячо, обнимая его и прижимая к себе. – Мы можем оставаться здесь столько, сколько захотим. Мы можем жить здесь вечно. Понимаешь?  
Атсуши понимал. Даже слишком хорошо. Бедный Имаи. Бедный он сам.  
– Вечность – пока кто-то не выдернет шнур из розетки и не обесточит сервер.  
– Нет, – Имаи помотал головой. – Эта технология не привязана к одному серверу. Чтобы уничтожить цифровую личность, нужно отключить все серверы сети, а на это никто никогда не пойдет. Аччан… мы будем не первыми. Таких как мы – очень много. Люди, которым не нравится то, что происходит в Японии, уже давно переходят жить в виртуальное пространство или вообще… отправляются туда.  
– Я знаю, – сказал Атсуши, отстраняя его и заглядывая в лицо. – Такие люди называются сепаратистами и подлежат немедленной разборке. Имаи… ты понимаешь, что ты натворил? Если кто-то узнает о том, что ты… Тебя заберут.  
Имаи моргнул.  
– Но я все равно останусь жив. Они не смогут меня убить.  
Атсуши, пошатываясь, отошел и сел в виртуальное кресло, закрыл лицо ладонями. Все из-за него. Это все из-за его дурацких страхов.  
– А еще, – сказал Имаи, садясь на пол рядом и укладываясь щекой ему на колено, – если мне надоест в виртуальности, можно будет клонировать новое тело и переселиться в него. Круто, да?  
– У нас нет таких технологий, – устало ответил Атсуши, уже зная, что услышит в ответ.  
– А там – есть.  
Атсуши наклонился и поцеловал его в висок. Виртуальность или нет, но волосы Имаи пахли ровно так же, как и всегда. И от этого запаха наворачивались слезы на глаза.  
– Ну, в крайнем случае, можно отрезать от себя по куску и отправить посылкой, – сказал он с невеселым смешком. – Может, выросшие там Хисаши и Атсуши будут более счастливы.  
– Я счастлив с тобой, – тут же сказал Имаи.  
Ты нас убил, подумал Атсуши с удивившим его самого спокойствием. Даже если наши виртуальные копии будут вечно болтаться в сети, нас – нас самих – уже не будет. Мы не будем плакать, не будем непроизвольно смеяться, не будем хотеть друг друга, вздрагивать от прикосновений и терять голову от запаха чужих волос. Биохимия мозга не будет работать, потому что не будет мозга. Будет только имитация реакций. Тщательно записанная и выверенная, раз и навсегда одинаковая. Даже если просчитать и записать все варианты возможных реакций, в сети просто не найдется достаточно раздражителей, чтобы эти реакции вызывать… Впрочем, что он знает о технологиях оттуда? И какое ему дело до того, что он не в силах изменить. Теперь им просто придется жить с тем, что есть. Уж сколько получится.  
По крайней мере пока у него еще было собственное тело. Атсуши мог выходить на сцену и сражаться с ним, заставляя делать то, что ему нужно. Хисаши тело всегда… не то что мешало, но зачастую приводило в недоумение. Он сможет читать, смотреть, слушать и писать музыку даже в цифровом виде. А вот Атсуши умеет только петь. Что он будет делать в виртуальном мире? В виртуальности, где можно взять себе любую внешность, его лицо станет просто одной из искусственных личин. Его голос – записанными заранее сэмплами. У него нет ни интересов, ни жизни за пределами группы и постели Имаи. Кем он останется там? Только постельной принадлежностью, о которой Хисаши через какое-то время забудет, потому что потребностей тела не останется, а вечность… Вечность – это очень долго.  
Атсуши не думал, что старый сценарий из детства когда-нибудь повторится снова, но все было так же, как тогда, в болезненные восемнадцать: Имаи уходил вперед, в новую жизнь. И он вроде бы звал Атсуши с собой, разворачивал перед ним все возможности и перспективы… И как и тогда Атсуши отчетливо понимал: они из разных каст. Этого не изменить.  
Конечно же, Атсуши пойдет за ним, если не будет другого выхода. Будет включаться в его присутствии, радовать, насколько останется способен в таких обстоятельствах, и – выключаться в одиночестве. Может быть, это будет даже не самым плохим вариантом развития событий. Как хайдор, как он хотел раньше, когда еще не знал, что может получить что-то больше и лучше. Только любовь и ласка, и никаких переживаний о собственной никчемности в одиночестве.

Они больше не говорили об этом в тот день. Вернее, Имаи пытался, но Атсуши только отмалчивался – ему нужно было пережить произошедшее внутри. Одна мысль о том, что он сам подтолкнул Хисаши к этому, подал ему идею поиска вечной жизни, приводила его в оцепенение. Хисаши хотел ему помочь, но в результате влип так, что мог погибнуть. Все эти рассуждения о жизни в виртуальном мире – они базировались на самом лучшем сценарии. На сценарии, когда им позволяют уйти в виртуальность, позволяют делать там что угодно.  
Но ведь им никто не позволит. И даже если они туда сбегут, бросив всех, бросив своих… Их будут преследовать. Ребят, семьи, всех – будут преследовать и подозревать в связях с ними. Это будет вечная жизнь в бегах, а еще… А еще они умрут.  
Имаи так просто говорил об этом. Как будто переселиться в виртуальность – это щелкнуть тумблером: вот ты здесь, а вот уже там. Но все будет не так. В сети останутся только их копии, снятые в какой-то момент времени, а они сами будут разлучены, умертвлены и разобраны на части. И этот промежуток – между записью копии и смертью – придется пережить. Страх, и боль, и отчаянье, и…  
Атсуши никогда раньше не интересовался, что именно происходит с теми, кто приговорен к разборке. Как это вообще происходит. Ему было достаточно знать, что однажды это просто случится с ним, если в его жизни что-то не изменится. Потом пришел Имаи и изменил вообще все – и Атсуши забыл. Выкинул из головы такой вариант развития событий как неактуальный.  
А теперь угроза вернулась, и он понял, что боится. Не за себя – он-то переживет все, что необходимо. Он заранее смирился с тем, что придется умереть. Да, плакал, боялся, бился и корчился от страха. Но смерть так часто стояла рядом, что он привык к ее холодному дыханию за плечом.  
А Хисаши….  
Мысль о том, что Имаи придется умереть и, возможно, очень скоро, выбила почву у Атсуши из-под ног. К этому он был не готов и смириться никак не получалось.  
Он искал информацию и находил только самые общие слова про «гуманную эвтаназию преступников» и «хранение жизнеспособных органов в стазис-поле». Зато узнал, что еще триста лет назад, когда только был введен принцип «ий нэ сидзё сюги», а Япония получила технологию разборки на органы, все было совсем иначе: приговоренные разбирались на части постепенно. Они могли по несколько дней, а то и недель оставаться живыми – без рук, без ног, без глаз, без одной из парных частей тела, пока не найдется претендент на жизненно важный орган. Тогда агония заканчивалась. Это считалось дополнительной мерой пресечения для особо провинившихся преступников: они страдали. И все знали о том, что их ждет в случае нарушения закона, поэтому, якобы преступлений было гораздо меньше.  
Правда, земляне были почему-то против такого применения подаренной технологии. Они настояли на том, что если уж тут собираются использовать преступников как доноров для трансплантации, то пусть хотя бы делают это гуманно. Так Япония получила стазис-поле, которое, разумеется, использовалось теперь почти во всех областях – от пищевой промышленности до косметологии. Земляне предпочли закрыть на это глаза. Как и на то, что с внедрением системы искусственного интеллекта в судебную практику обвинительные приговоры со смертной казнью стали выноситься гораздо чаще и по большей части молодым и здоровым гражданам – тем, чьи органы имели ценность. Хирургия в частности и некоторые направления консервативной медицины в целом пришли в упадок – теперь проще было заменить негодный орган, чем оперировать или долго лечить пораженный болезнью. Да, беднякам еще требовалась хирургия – их SKS часто не хватало на пересадку органов, но и качество оказываемых им медицинских услуг было низким по сравнению с прошлым.  
Атсуши читал это все – и в открытых источниках, и в тайных, заблокированных для случайного посещения уголках сети – и не мог не думать о маме. Об отце. Обо всем, что происходило в его детстве, и никому не было до этого никакого дела. Он неожиданно для себя вспомнил Акиру Мибу – маленького мальчика, с которым вроде как дружил еще в детском саду. Однажды тот не пришел в сад и больше там никогда не появлялся. А у Атсуши больше не получилось завести ни с кем приятельства – он остался один, и только несколько лет спустя узнал, что Акиру и его мать забил до смерти отец – такой же буйный алкоголик, как и его собственный. Он получил за это семь лет на фабрике, а потом вернулся в Фудзиоку и женился снова. И жена содержала его – пораженного в правах, безработного, больного, убийцу, который периодически ее поколачивал – до конца его дней.  
Атсуши не думал об этом раньше – память вытесняла такие эпизоды.  
Как мама попадала в больницу с побоями и сердечными приступами, как отец сломал руку Хироши, как все вокруг все это видели, в том числе и полицейские, но ничего не делали, даже не пытались припугнуть отца.  
И как после дурацкого нападения на гражданина с высоким SKS двое молодых безродных парней без суда и следствия были направлены ИИ на разборку, а третий, наследник богатой семьи, отделался всего лишь внушительным штрафом.  
И как их хороший приятель из другой группы так усердно налегал на алкоголь, что менял печень едва ли каждые три года – он мог себе это позволить, его обожали поклонники. А мама Атсуши – так и не смогла дождаться нового сердца и умерла тогда, когда только-только избавилась от вечного ужаса в своей жизни…  
Имаи по большей части было всегда плевать на политику. Его занимали собственные ощущения и находки. Атсуши по большей части всегда было плевать на все, кроме благополучия своей стаи. Но сейчас Атсуши чувствовал внутреннее сопротивление, неприятие Имаи – оно было похоже на натянутую дрожащую струну. Хисаши не нравилось то, что происходило вокруг, и чем дальше, тем сильней звенела в нем эта струна.  
Возможно, он ввязался в происходящее не из одного любопытства и желания найти лекарство от страхов своего партнера.  
Возможно, Атсуши мог бы понять и разделить его убеждения. Но об этом Имаи молчал – чем сильней его что-то задевало, тем более скрытным и замкнутым он становился. Из всех глубинных чувств, испытываемых им ежесекундно, он умел говорить только о любви – и то, часто с неловкостью и стеснением.

– Это как бэкап данных, – сказал Имаи неделю спустя, когда Атсуши все-таки потребовал от него подробного объяснения, что именно он с собой сделал. – У меня есть встроенный передатчик, и я синхронизируюсь с виртуальной копией со скоростью нейронов мозга. То есть, я одновременно существую в реальности и в сети. Могу заниматься разными делами и при этом все равно оставаться одним и тем же человеком.  
– Это же с ума сойти можно, – сказал Атсуши.  
– В том и дело, что нет! – Имаи был явно в восторге и от своих новых возможностей, и от того, что Атсуши все-таки смирился с происходящим. – Сейчас виртуальный Имаи читает книгу про культуру новокитежских ама, и все, что он читает, остается в моей памяти в режиме реального времени. Но при этом я разговариваю с тобой, и чтение книги мне не мешает. Как будто я раздвоился, но при этом остался одним собой. Это же как мы всегда мечтали: быть одновременно в двух местах, делать одновременно два разных дела…  
– Я никогда о таком не мечтал.  
Хисаши посмотрел на него укоризненно.  
– Тогда просто порадуйся за меня, Аччан. У меня сбылась мечта.  
Атсуши невольно улыбнулся, качая головой.  
– Ну да, теперь мы точно можем заняться сексом втроем, – хмыкнул он саркастически, и тут же пожалел о сказанном, наткнувшись на застывший взгляд Имаи.  
– Почему мне первому не пришло это в голову? – сказал тот с воодушевлением.  
– Я пошутил.  
– Да какие тут шутки!  
– Ты чокнутый.  
Имаи дернул его к себе за руку, и Атсуши тут же подался, прижимаясь, глядя в мерцающие скрытым внутренним огнем глаза. Обнял за шею, а потом провел рукой по груди и вниз, мягко сжал, облизывая губы.  
– Ну что, – шепнул он, поглаживая Хисаши. – Твой второй ты все еще читает книжку?  
Имаи медленно покачал головой, не сводя завороженного взгляда с его рта.  
– Жалко… – протянул Атсуши и снова облизнулся напоказ. – Ты же всегда мечтал одновременно трахаться и узнавать что-то новенькое.  
Имаи неожиданно жестко перехватил его за запястье и сжал, не позволяя двинуться.  
– Когда я с тобой, мне для этого не нужен виртуальный двойник.  
– Да?..  
– Я узнаю новое каждый раз, – Имаи коротко поцеловал его и отстранился прежде, чем Атсуши успел ответить, – каждый раз, когда трогаю тебя.  
Он направил ладонь Атсуши к его собственному паху, прижал, показывая, чего хочет, и тот послушно расстегнулся и запустил ладонь себе в брюки. Член был тоже послушным – он встал сразу же, как только Хисаши этого захотел. Все его тело отзывалось на приказы и желания Имаи, будто он был покорной марионеткой в его руках.  
– Когда смотрю на тебя, – продолжил Имаи, не сводя глаз с его паха. Под его взглядом было так жарко, что у Атсуши моментально пересохло во рту. Хисаши нетерпеливо сжал его ягодицы, отпустил, а потом легко опустился на колени и посмотрел снизу вверх.  
– И когда беру тебя, – сказал он, и Атсуши будто в трансе направил головку члена между его губ, дрожа от ласковых влажных касаний языка. Положил ладонь на затылок Хисаши, против воли нащупывая в волосах крохотную неровность вживленного передатчика данных. И тот вздрогнул, закатывая глаза, застонал так горячо, будто Атсуши приласкал его самое чувствительное местечко.  
Наверное, с этим можно жить, подумал Атсуши, гладя его уже специально. Наверное, Хисаши прав. Он ведь всегда оказывается прав. 

Конечно же, он не смог отказать – они приходили в подсобку при авалонском кафе еще не раз, и было все, что только мог пожелать Имаи. И секс, и прогулки под чужими небесами, и странные встречи со странными обитателями сети. Имаи не раз предлагал ему завести собственную виртуальную копию, но Атсуши раз за разом отклонял это предложение. Он вообще был не уверен, что кто-то кроме Хисаши способен без последствий для психики выдержать постоянный двойной поток информации. Атсуши – точно не был способен. Он и с обычной реальностью справлялся с трудом.  
Виртуальный двойник что-то изменил в Имаи – но что, Атсуши никак не мог уловить. Наверное, вопреки опасениям, дело было в том, что Хисаши стал более явно присутствовать в окружающем мире. Раньше он часто выглядел сонным, погруженным в себя, закрытым и запертым на сто замков. Теперь, вероятно, потребность в уединении и самосозерцании перешла виртуальной копии, а реальному Имаи досталась его же наблюдательность, невероятная чувствительность к малейшим изменениям и музыка. У Хисаши всегда были странные отношения с музыкой, которую он создавал – он воспринимал ее не просто как набор звуков, но и образов, цветов, тактильных ощущений. У него вообще часто путались чувства восприятия – то еда оказывалась слишком громкой, то музыка – шершавой, то постельные ласки – синими. Ему было сложно найти общий язык с другими людьми, когда он увлекался, поэтому и Атсуши, и их многолетний бессменный звукорежиссер давно уже составили себе словарики для общения с Имаи в запале.  
Но сейчас Имаи почти не путался ни в жизни, ни в работе. Он был очень воодушевлен и при этом предельно сосредоточен. И – не внутри себя. Это немного настораживало, но Атсуши решил, что эта перемена – однозначно к лучшему. 

Тем временем все шло по плану: они благополучно выпустили альбом, который еще задолго до выхода первого сингла получил славу скандального и теперь разлетался как сезонная новинка в недавно отрекламированном по телевидению кафе. Лейблу пришлось дважды заказывать дополнительный выпуск мерчендайза и трижды – печать материальных носителей, которые обычно покупали только совсем уж продвинутые ценители или коллекционеры.  
Рутина затянула с головой: опять интервью, реклама и продвижение на разной степени адекватности передачах. Опять нужно было формулировать свою социальную позицию, и сейчас это давалось особенно тяжело, потому что Атсуши не очень-то верил в то, что говорил.  
Он пытался убедить интервьюеров в том, что посыл их работы не имеет никакого отношения к политике, что речь идет только о волшебном мире воображения, о месте, где сбываются мечты, где можно пережить самые счастливые моменты заново. О том, что неосторожное обращение или пресыщение виртуальностью ведет к сумасшествию и смерти, что у любого явления есть две стороны – светлая и темная. О том, что другие законы бытия нивелируют все твои достижения, и как страшно понять, что ты – просто кусочек пустоты, зашифрованный сложными алгоритмами в череду нулей и единиц…  
И это все было абсолютной правдой.  
За исключением того, что кроме этой правды была и другая: Атсуши боялся не какой-то там абстрактной виртуальности. Он боялся вполне конкретного момента, когда за Имаи придут. Он знал, что рано или поздно это все равно случится, сотни раз представлял себе, что будет говорить, как реагировать, составил себе подробный план действий…  
Но, конечно же, оказался не готов именно в тот момент, когда это произошло на самом деле.

Они закончили первую часть тура и возвращались в Токио на неделю отдыха. Уставшие и довольные, они вышли из скоростного поезда на перрон и дошли до вокзала в обычном уютном молчании – даже братья не болтали, так вымотались и хотели поскорее добраться до дома.  
Людей было много, но никто не обращал на них внимания: или не узнавали без грима и костюмов, или просто публика в первом классе была такая, которая не интересуется современной музыкой.  
Полицейские оказались рядом неожиданно – вот Атсуши еще думает о чем-то своем, связанном с последним концертом, вот он поднимает взгляд, и тот упирается в полицейский значок на груди стоящего напротив человека. Его будто током дернуло от осознания: вот. Этот момент наступил. Только в голове почему-то не было ни стройного плана действий, ни хоть одной из заготовленных заранее фраз. Только ураганная паника и загрохотавшее в ушах сердце.  
Атсуши затравленно огляделся по сторонам – их было пятеро. Совершенно одинаковых на лицо, в одинаковой форме и надвинутых на лоб кепках. Он вцепился в руку Хисаши, но тот выдернул ладонь сам, отстраняясь. Полицейские оттеснили их, сомкнулись плечами, отделяя Имаи от остальных.  
– Что происходит? – громко спросил Атсуши, чувствуя, как его начинает колотить. – В чем нас обвиняют?  
– Имаи Хисаши обвиняется в государственной измене, – ближайший офицер наоборот приглушил голос, он глядел на Атсуши почти с сочувствием.  
Глухо ударило в затылок. Это значит… это значит… Значит, все. Сейчас. Именно сейчас.  
Он смотрел на Хисаши и не мог отвести глаз. Тот был явно испуган, но заметить это можно было только по поджатым губам, в остальном его лицо было привычно непроницаемым.  
– Мы можем… – Атсуши сглотнул сухим горлом, не сводя глаз с бледного лица. – Я могу что-то сделать? Любой штраф, все что угодно.  
– Мера пресечения уже выбрана, – сказал офицер. – Мне очень жаль.  
Он кивнул остальным, и они отступили, плотно окружая Имаи, будто бы тот попытается вырваться и сбежать. Атсуши в беспамятстве шагнул за ним следом, но его удержали.  
– Хисаши, – сказал он едва слышно, чувствуя, что горло перехватывает, воздуха не хватает. Имаи обернулся, поймал его взгляд, беззвучно шевельнул губами, поднял руку и будто в замешательстве потер затылок, пристально глядя в глаза. И тут же отвернулся, его заслонили черные спины в форменных рубашках, и Имаи исчез, потерялся в шумной толпе.  
Атсуши не помнил, что было дальше. Он будто провалился в кроличью нору и летел по ней, все ускоряясь, слыша только свист в ушах и чувствуя, что еще немного, и сердце разорвется от переполняющей его крови. Ему заглядывали в лицо – Хиде, Ании, Юта. Они что-то говорили. Держали его за плечи, за руки. Он не слышал ни слова, почти ничего не видел, перед глазами только стояло бледное, ни кровинки, лицо Хисаши. Его расширившиеся зрачки. Его шевельнувшиеся губы.  
Как он оказался дома, он тоже не знал, но пришел в себя Атсуши уже на кровати в собственной спальне. Медленно моргнул, приподнял голову с подушки и обвел взглядом остальных – они находились здесь же. Хиде сидел рядом с ним на постели и держал за руку, Ании подтянул кресло к кровати и сидел в нем, а Юта устроился прямо на полу.  
Заметив его движение, Хиде протянул свободную руку в сторону, и Юта тут же сунул ему бутылку с водой. Он помог Атсуши приподняться, и напоил его, придерживая под затылок, а затем уложил обратно на подушку.  
– Конечно, бред, – сказал Ании, явно продолжая разговор. – Они сами это прекрасно понимают. Какой из него сепаратист? Если так брать, так мы все – сепаратисты. Что? Мы все в этом участвовали. Но мы – тут, а его забрали. Почему, спрашивается?  
– Нет, – хрипло сказал Атсуши. – Дело не в этом. Хисаши… он записал виртуальную личность.  
Юта выругался и ударил кулаком по полу, Ании сморщился, качая головой.  
– Идиот. Нет, ну… ну зачем?!  
– Ты же его знаешь, – неожиданно сказал Хиде. – Он не терпит полумер.  
– Ага. Не терпит он. А теперь… – Ании махнул рукой, встал и отошел к окну. Атсуши почему-то очень отчетливо видел, как дрожит его рука, когда он тянется в карман за сигаретами и закуривает.  
– То есть, это значит… – неожиданно высоким голосом сказал Юта и осекся, глядя с отчаяньем Атсуши в глаза. Он заставил себя сесть в постели.  
– Еще есть шанс, – сказал он, не глядя ни на кого. – Не спрашивайте, ладно? Это… если получится, нам придется уехать.  
Ании со свистом вдохнул. Бросил окурок под ноги, затоптал и быстро вышел из спальни, спустя пару секунд хлопнул входная дверь.  
– У него семья, – зачем-то сказал Юта. – Им придется объяснить. И убедить.  
Атсуши посмотрел на него непонимающе.  
– Если мы уезжаем, – пояснил Хиде как само собой разумеющееся. Мы – это были не Атсуши с Имаи. Мы – это всегда были все. Все вместе.  
– Мы что-то можем сделать? Помочь? Чтобы получилось.  
Атсуши помотал головой, чувствуя, что слезы наворачиваются на глаза от благодарности и очередного осознания. Хиде обнял его, и он расплакался ему в плечо, выплескивая застоявшееся нервное возбуждение. А тот гладил его по спине и, кажется, тоже плакал. 

Времени было в обрез – они приехали в Токио утром, а сейчас небо уже гасло, сколько времени он провел в прострации? Не меньше пяти часов. Но, отправив Хиде и Юту по домам, Атсуши тщательно и не спеша привел себя в порядок. От того, как он будет выглядеть, может зависеть жизнь Хисаши и его собственная. Хорошо, что ему хотя бы не нужно изображать жизнерадостность и веселье – обстоятельства не располагали. Но он уже давно умел выглядеть красивым даже с глазами, полными слез.  
А вот Рэймонд Уоттс, надо сказать, выглядел так себе – от него несло виски, глаза покраснели, а небритая физиономия выглядела опухшей. Он обнял Атсуши с порога, уткнулся ему в плечо и шмыгнул носом, а потом поволок в дом, как паук муху – здоровенный, со своими длинными волосатыми конечностями, что-то беспрерывно бормочущий под нос.  
– Как же так, – сказал он, вталкивая Атсуши в самую маленькую из гостиных, и тут же направился к столу, на котором стояла бутыль виски и стакан. – Это все бред какой-то, я не понимаю…  
Он плеснул себе в стакан, оглянулся.  
– Будешь?  
Атсуши помотал головой. Если выпить, конечно, все получится проще и естественней, но потом ему нужно будет действовать четко и быстро, а та доза алкоголя, которая позволила бы ему перетерпеть предстоящее без проблем, скоро из организма не выветрится.  
Он подошел к Рэю и забрал у него из рук стакан.  
– Не надо.  
– Да… – Рэй яростно потер руками лицо. – Извини. Я услышал утром и… у меня голова кругом. Я тебе звонил.  
Атсуши кивнул.  
– Я не мог ответить.  
– Тебя вызывали в полицию?  
Он покачал головой.  
– Нет, это не то обвинение, при котором требуются чьи-то показания. Достаточно просто… – он зажмурился и сглотнул. – Неважно. Я… пришел просить тебя о помощи.  
Рэй вскинул кудлатую голову, глядя на Атсуши с надеждой.  
– Меня? Я могу чем-то… Конечно! Что? Что нужно?  
Атсуши облизнул губы. Это было сложно. Сложней, чем он себе представлял.  
Он шагнул к Рэю вплотную и положил ладони ему на грудь, глядя снизу вверх, прижимаясь всем телом. И почувствовал, как тот вздрогнул, инстинктивно обнимая за талию, притягивая ближе. Глядя на приоткрытый рот и невольно склоняясь ниже. Хорошо.  
– Это может быть опасно, – сказал Атсуши. – Действительно опасно. И все, что я могу предложить взамен, перед тобой.  
Широкая ладонь скользнула по спине, и это не было неприятно, даже наоборот, будто… немного утешало. Он мог хоть что-то сделать.  
– Слушай, – сказал Рэй наконец, отводя глаза и выпуская его из рук, отступая назад. – Хисаши – мой друг.  
– То есть?  
– То есть, я бы и так сделал все, чтобы его вытащить! – он посмотрел на Атсуши с обидой и гневом. – Зачем ты так?  
Атсуши помолчал, глядя сухими глазами в сторону. Глупо. Ничего не выйдет.  
– Я готов на все, – сказал он наконец бесцветно. – Просто чтобы ты знал.  
– Перестань строить из себя жертву.  
Атсуши глубоко вздохнул и сел на диван, потирая лицо ладонями.  
– Как-то слишком часто мне это говорят.  
– Потому что ты ведешь себя как идиот, – проворчал Рэй, усаживаясь рядом и кладя руку ему на плечи. – Ну? Что можно сделать? У меня есть знакомые ребята в посольстве, мы можем… я не знаю. Попробовать затормозить суд.  
Атсуши безрадостно рассмеялся.  
– Суд… Нет никакого суда. Такие преступления не рассматриваются, решение принимает система ИИ, она, как считают, не ошибается.  
– Серьезно? Вы доверяете автоматике выносить смертные приговоры?  
Атсуши кивнул.  
– Это обычная практика. Если принято решение о разборке, оно выполняется сразу же после ареста.  
Рэй убрал руку, будто обжегшись.  
– То есть…  
– То есть, Хисаши уже нет.  
Рэй помертвел лицом, сдавленно выругался и подскочил. И тут же сел обратно.  
– И что теперь? – спросил он беспомощно. Атсуши посмотрел на него и тут же отвернулся.  
– Теперь у нас очень мало времени, – сказал он. – Разборка уже началась, и очень скоро части его тела могут разойтись нуждающимся по всей планете. Нужно сделать так, чтобы какая-то часть из них оказалась у меня. У нас с Имаи стопроцентная совместимость, и если я, скажем, попаду в аварию уже сегодня, у меня достаточный рейтинг SKS, чтобы получить нужные внутренние органы, плюс у меня приоритет как у родственника…  
Он глянул на Рэя искоса, его лицо выражало ужас и оторопь. И даже немного – отвращение. Что ж, этого следовало ожидать. Именно поэтому Атсуши собирался переспать с ним до этого разговора, а потом сыграть на чувстве долга.  
– После того, как все пройдет успешно и я восстановлюсь, ты… ты должен оформить мне визу на Землю. И там помочь мне найти специалистов, которые клонируют Хисаши из тех тканей, что будут во мне. Он говорил мне, что это возможно… Что у вас делают так.  
Он осекся, закрывая лицо ладонями. А если нет? Если нет никакой надежды? Тогда останется только одно…  
– Ну, допустим, – сказал Рэй напряженным голосом. – У тебя есть копия его сознания? Актуальная?  
Атсуши кивнул, не отнимая рук.  
– Ее вывезти будет сложней после всех этих скандалов… Я сделаю. Это я сделаю.  
Атсуши судорожно перевел дыхание, поднял голову, глядя на него.  
– Но?..  
Рэй помотал головой.  
– Это все обязательно? Зачем такой риск? У тебя же наверняка осталось что-то… Я не знаю. Волосы на расческе? Сперма на салфетке?  
Атсуши покачал головой.  
– Разве что волосы… можно где-то поискать. Хотя вчера дом запускал цикл уборки. Но сколько ты дашь шансов, что из волос получится выделить жизнеспособную ДНК для быстрого клонирования?  
– А сколько ты дашь шансов, что пойдет так, как ты задумал? – зло спросил Рэй. – А если ты не выживешь? Тогда что? Все?  
– Тогда ты повезешь за землю наши волосы, – сказал Атсуши. – Если найдешь. И наши шансы будут равны.  
– Аччан…  
– Я не буду жить без него.  
Рэй смотрел на него больными глазами – огромный, светлокожий, громкий и немножко нелепый. Атсуши поднялся и шагнул к нему, снова обнял, пряча лицо у него на груди.  
– Пожалуйста, – попросил он. – Помоги нам.  
Рэй медленно обнял в ответ, сжимая крепко, почти до боли. Ткнулся губами в волосы.  
– Чокнутый, – сказал он с болью. – Я думал, из вас только Хисаши сумасшедший, а вы оба… Друг другу под стать. Психи.  
– На это все будут нужны земные деньги, и…  
– Заткнись, – потребовал Рэй и, не удовлетворившись этим, просто зажал ему рот ладонью. – Просто заткнись. Я все сделаю. Тебе не нужно… не нужно спать со мной, чтобы я сделал то, что должен.  
Атсуши высвободился и слегка отстранился, глядя на него с легкой печалью.  
– Не знаю, в каком виде я буду завтра. Так что, возможно, это последний шанс воспользоваться этим всем.  
Рэй покачал головой, провел большим пальцем Атсуши по губам, и тот опустил ресницы, приоткрывая рот, предлагая.  
– Два психа, – повторил Рэй надтреснувшим голосом. – Два влюбленных подростка без тормозов. Тебе сколько лет, пятнадцать, Джульетта хренова?.. Если ты испортишь это лицо, я и тебя клонирую, понял? Имаи мне не простит такого надругательства.  
Он порывисто притянул Атсуши к себе и поцеловал – жестко, жадно, отчаянно. А потом оттолкнул от себя:  
– Иди. Спасай того, кого так любишь. 

– Я слышал, – сказал Масанори, едва он вошел в маленькую подсобку авалонского кафе. Атсуши устало кивнул: хорошо, что не придется ничего объяснять.  
– Он в полной безопасности, я время от времени захожу к нему и проверяю…  
– Спасибо.  
– Хотите с ним поговорить?  
– Я хочу… сделать свою копию. Или как это называется.  
Масанори явно обрадовался.  
– Это круто! В смысле… Так вам обоим будет легче. Я поставлю вам чип…  
– Нет, – оборвал его Атсуши. – Не нужно чип. Просто… Все, что есть на данный момент.  
Масанори смотрел на него с грустью и сочувствием.  
– Я понимаю, – сказал он тихо. – Я вами восхищаюсь, Сакураи-сан.  
Было стыдно – Масанори на самом деле не понимал. Не понимал, что он собирается цепляться за жизнь до последнего, что он предлагался внешнему, что он готов на предательство Родины, на побег… готов на все, лишь бы вернуть Хисаши. Единственное, на что он не готов – это смириться и принять произошедшее. Никогда не был готов. В нем нет ни капли благородства.

Имаи был здесь – один. Привычная комната места их обычных встреч превратилась в зеркальный лабиринт с острыми углами, и с каждой грани смотрели огромные лица – застывшие, с отчаяньем в распахнутых глазах, плотно сжатым ртом. А сам, настоящий Имаи сидел в центре голого пространства на табурете и смотрел в пол, опустив голову и стиснув ладони на коленях.  
– Хисаши?..  
Он вскинулся на голос почти со страхом, лица с зеркал пропали, сменившись темнотой, а потом и сами зеркала исчезли – Атсуши остался в черном нигде. Он торопливо шагнул к сидящему Имаи, опустился на колени, заглядывая ему в лицо, целуя его сложенные руки.  
– Аччан,– сказал Имаи, глядя на него с болью. – Прости меня, пожалуйста.  
Атсуши помотал головой, глядя ему в лицо, не в силах наглядеться. Он был совершенно такой же, как в реальности, до малейшей морщинки, до каждой родинки.  
– Это уже… Это уже случилось, да?  
Хисаши кивнул, пряча взгляд.  
– Меня отключили, я… ничего не почувствовал.  
Атсуши стиснул его ладони, утыкаясь в них лицом, задушено всхлипнул.  
– Ничего… Ничего, – Хисаши погладил его по голове, наклонился, чтобы поцеловать в затылок. – Ты сможешь приходить ко мне, только, пожалуйста, осторожно… Чтобы никто не заметил.  
– Я не могу тебя здесь оставить, – сказал Атсуши, поднимая голову.  
Имаи смотрел на него недоуменно. Атсуши протянул правую руку запястьем вверх. Датчик совместимости мигнул зеленым, как всегда рядом с Хисаши, даже здесь, даже в виртуальности работала эта сцепка. Глаза Имаи расширились.  
– Нет, – сказал он. – Даже не думай об этом.  
Атсуши погладил его по руке, пытаясь улыбнуться.  
– Все будет хорошо. Я вытащу тебя отсюда. Я… договорился с Рэем. Он поможет.  
Имаи посмотрел на него с болью, и Атсуши поспешил его заверить:  
– Он ничего не попросил. Он хороший друг, Хисаши. Он просто поможет.  
– Конечно, он ничего не попросил… – Хисаши покачал головой. – Но ведь ты предложил.  
Не было смысла отрицать – заминка выдала его, он всегда плохо умел и врать и просто скрывать. Имаи мог злиться сколько угодно, но у него не оставалось других вариантов.  
– Ты готов отдать все, – сказал Имаи с болью. – Это того не стоит. Я ведь жив. Не нужно так рисковать.  
– Ты провел всего день без подключения к живому мозгу, и здесь осталась одна чернота в зеркалах. Ты готов так жить? Практическое бессмертие, да? Долго оно будет тебя радовать?  
– Я не готов жить без тебя. Если ты… если у тебя не получится. Я останусь один и точно сойду с ума.  
– Ты никогда не останешься один, – твердо сказал Атсуши. Он снял кулон с шеи и вложил его в ладонь Имаи. – Если через месяц я не появлюсь… Просто включи его. И я буду рядом.  
Имаи опустил глаза, сжимая светящийся изнутри кулон обеими руками. Губы его дрогнули.  
– Так или иначе, – предвосхитил его слова Атсуши, – мы будем вместе. Там или здесь.  
– Я боюсь за тебя, – сказал Имаи наконец. И Атсуши почувствовал подкатившую к горлу горечь.  
– Раньше нужно было бояться, – сказал он с удивившей его самого жесткостью. – Ты не оставил мне выбора.  
– Я идиот.  
Атсуши промолчал, прижался щекой к тыльной стороне его ладони и закрыл глаза. А потом поднялся, легко провел пальцами по скуле Имаи, губам, подбородку, ловя фантомный выдох.  
– Мне пора. Каждая секунда на счету.  
– Я люблю тебя, – сказал Имаи, глядя в пол. Атсуши невесело улыбнулся.  
– Я знаю.

Первая мысль была о карьере рядом с Фудзиокой. Это было бы символично и, честно говоря, он просто уже знал, чего ждать в этом случае. Помнил свой животный страх и понимал, как перебороть его.  
Проблема только в том, что ехать до Фудзиоки слишком далеко и долго, плюс совсем не хотелось бы, чтобы первым в больницу к нему приехал брат. Он был единственным из близких, кто не знал, что он задумал, и лучше бы до него новости дошли попозже. Когда Атсуши – мог же он понадеяться – уже придет в себя. Но самая главная проблема заключалась в том, что при падении в карьер у него минимум шансов выжить. Вернее, нет их вовсе.  
А он не собирался умирать. Даже если это будет выглядеть как попытка самоубийства отчаявшегося вдовца, потери должны быть достаточно серьезными, чтобы потребовалась трансплантация и реабилитация – ему еще добиваться выездной визы на Землю и, возможно, выезд с целью лечения будет хорошим вариантом, – но при этом он должен выжить. Иначе вся затея потеряет смысл.  
Новенький гибридный Karasu Corvus, тем не менее, был обречен. Атсуши тщательно проследил за тем, чтобы антиграв полностью разрядился, и на всякий случай с мясом выдрал все аварийные источники питания – если рванет генератор, от него точно останется только мокрое место. Бензина тоже не стоило заливать слишком много, зато все управление должно было работать идеально. Он потратил почти час, приводя машину в нужное состояние и проверяя работу тормозов и руля.  
Дальше тянуть было нельзя – секунды тикали у него в ушах шумно вместе с пульсом.  
Атсуши перехватил волосы у самого затылка и откромсал первыми попавшимися под руку ножницами – чтобы не мешали за рулем. Переоделся – никакого пластика, который может прикипеть к коже, – и сел в машину.  
Было страшно. Примерно так же страшно, как бывает перед выходом на сцену.  
И точно так же в нужный момент он просто включил зажигание и выехал из гаража.  
Все будет хорошо. В любом случае – все будет хорошо.  
Он должен постараться.  



	6. Эпилог

Он просыпался медленно, выкатываясь в мягкую обволакивающую полудрему: на лице чувствовался свежий прохладный воздух, где-то за окном щебетали птицы, далеко шелестела листва. Атсуши перевернулся на бок, утыкаясь носом в подушку в надежде ухватить самый сладкий, самый приятный момент полного довольства и рассыпчатого счастья – он наступал только перед самым пробуждением, когда мозг уже может осознавать происходящее, но еще не в состоянии анализировать. Стоит только открыть глаза и проморгаться, впуская в себя новый день, как он тут же впихнет в сонную голову целый ворох старых проблем, и придет осознание…  
– Аччан, – сказал голос Хисаши, ласковые пальцы коснулись его щеки, и Атсуши улыбнулся, подставляясь. Потянулся губами за ладонью и наконец открыл глаза. Имаи тоже улыбался, склонившись над ним, и это была такая… тревожная улыбка, что Атсуши тут же выдернуло из сна окончательно.  
– Что-то случилось? – спросил он.  
– Тшшш… – Имаи прижал палец к его губам, провел по контуру и отдернулся, будто осекая себя. – Ты как?  
– Хорошо… – Атсуши растерянно обвел взглядом незнакомую комнату, больше напоминавшую больничную палату. Глаза задержались на окне прямо напротив кровати, и Атсуши задохнулся от неожиданности – небо за окном было голубым.  
– Мы на Земле, – торопливо сказал Хисаши, сжимая его плечо. – Все в порядке.   
Атсуши медленно кивнул. Зажмурился – воспоминания атаковали одно за другим, будто взрываясь в голове миллионом подробностей, затапливая образами, звуками, запахами, тактильными ощущениями. Его затошнило – было слишком много всего, слишком быстро, слишком насыщенно…   
– Все хорошо, – бормотал Имаи, он уже сидел на кровати и прижимал Атсуши к себе, крепко обнимая. – Держись. Все пройдет.  
И Атсуши послушно держался – вцепился обеими руками в его майку и дрожал, стараясь дышать носом и часто сглатывать, как при похмелье.  
Странная пытка воспоминаниями продолжалась целую вечность, и под конец Атсуши уже был мокрым от пота и слабым, будто котенок…  
Котенок?  
– Мяу, – сказал он едва шевеля языком. – Он остался там?  
Имаи пошевелился, что-то где-то стукнуло, и по его судорожно стиснутым пальцам мазнул знакомый мех. Котенок замурчал и потерся мордочкой о его покрытое испариной лицо, свернулся на своем любимом месте под подбородком. Атсуши не смог удержать всхлипа, а когда ладонь Имаи мягко погладила его по волосам, совсем расслабился и заплакал от облегчения.  
Хисаши был жив. Он сам был жив. Даже котенок… он привез с собой котенка.  
– А ребята? – спросил он, остро чувствуя стыд за то, что сначала вспомнил о котенке, а не о семье.  
– Все тут, – успокоил его Хисаши. – Они зайдут тебя навестить чуть попозже. Когда придешь в себя.  
Атсуши шмыгнул носом, осторожно придвигаясь ближе, укладываясь щекой на бедро Имаи.  
– Я не помню ничего, что было после того, как я пришел к Масанори, – сказал он, чувствуя себя на удивление спокойно. – Это значит, что я… у меня не получилось, да?  
Имаи наклонился и поцеловал его в висок.  
– Ты… – его голос сорвался, и он прокашлялся, собираясь с мыслями. – Ты выехал на полосу с грузовиками-автоматами. У одного из них не сработал режим чрезвычайной ситуации, и… ты сильно пострадал в аварии. Тебе сделали пересадку. Много пересадок, если честно. Ты был в коме, и врачи считали, что тебя нельзя спасти. Рэй и ребята… они добились разрешения увезти тебя для лечения. Нашли больницу, которая взялась за такой случай, оформили все бумаги. И перевезли тебя на Землю.  
– И… меня так и не вылечили? – спросил Атсуши, уже зная, что услышит.  
– Нет.  
Атсуши помолчал, вслушиваясь в дыхание Имаи, в мурчание Мяу.  
– Это все заняло много времени?  
– На меня ушел месяц. А потом… еще три.  
Атсуши зажмурился. Это означало, что Хисаши видел его после аварии – переломанным, обожженным, практически овощем. Если выращивание клона занимает месяц…  
– Два месяца? Почему ты не сказал сразу выращивать новое тело? Ты ведь первый, кто может принимать такие решения.  
– Я не мог тебя убить. Пока была надежда… мы старались. Все старались.  
Это было нелепо. Бессмысленно. Зачем спасать то, от чего потом никакого толку? Ведь наверняка никакая реабилитация уже не вернула бы прежнее физическое состояние. Он не смог бы ни петь, ни выступать, ни удовлетворять Хисаши в постели. Атсуши бы сам не захотел жить – таким. Если бы все-таки пришел в себя. Но он не пришел. Ему повезло – просто долгий сон и пробуждение в объятьях любимого человека. А вот Хисаши…  
Атсуши почувствовал, как прохладные пальцы зарываются в волосы, гладят висок.  
– Извини, – сказал он с болью. – Я не хотел, чтобы тебе пришлось это переживать. Я…  
– Я первый начал, – перебил его Имаи. Спорить было трудно. – Это я во всем виноват. И в том, что случилось с тобой, и в том, что ребятам пришлось переехать.  
– Как они?  
Хисаши хмыкнул.  
– Ну… Не жалуются. Им тут нравится. Мы, знаешь… Мы ведь сейчас – в Токио.  
Атсуши даже приподнялся, с изумлением заглядывая ему в лицо.  
– В каком смысле?  
– В прямом. Это… Старый Токио. Старая Япония. Здесь все такое…   
– Какое?  
– Такое как у нас, но совсем другое. Но прикольно. И море. Здесь совсем рядом настоящее море. И Фудзи-сан видно прямо из города. И до Фудзиоки можно доехать за полчаса.  
Атсуши осторожно снял с себя котенка и положил его на подушку, решительно отстранился от Имаи и попытался встать с постели. Покачнулся от внезапного приступа слабости, ноги подогнулись, но тут же вскочивший Имаи подхватил его под руку.  
Они вдвоем с трудом дошли до окна, и Атсуши вцепился трясущимися руками в подоконник, сел боком, заворожено глядя на улицу.  
Странное небо пугало, он будто оказался в старом голофильме о жизни на Земле – все вокруг казалось нереальным, призрачным. Он покрепче вцепился в Хисаши, иррационально опасаясь, что тот расплывется и растает.  
– Это точно не виртуальная реальность? – спросил он слабо.  
– Точно. Я бы не стал так врать.  
Комната, в которой они находились, располагалась где-то этаже на десятом обычного дома. Внизу под окнами был зеленый двор, там гоняли мяч совершенно обычные дети, они кричали и бегали, и Атсуши казалось, что он даже различает знакомые слова.  
Позади двора росли деревья, очень густые, какие-то кудрявые даже. Много – целая роща, в которой были видны несколько тропинок. Дальше висела легкая голубоватая дымка, в которой легко было различить красные ворота святилища, и мостки, и фигуры каких-то богов, а еще дальше – покатую треугольную крышу самого здания. Потом снова – зелень, зелень, какие-то совершенно обычные на вид домики, и уже совсем далекие силуэты небоскребов, резкие и хищные на фоне ярко-синего неба.  
– Это так странно, – сказал он наконец.  
– Ага.  
– Все выглядит таким… мирным. Сложно представить, что отсюда люди бежали на другую планету.  
– Пятьсот лет прошло. Тогда все наверняка было иначе.  
– Но сейчас… – Атсуши чувствовал, что паника перед чужим небом понемногу отступает. – Может быть сейчас уже настало время вернуться обратно?  
Имаи рассмеялся и обнял его.  
– Вот и ты подался в сепаратисты, Аччан.  
– Ну, – философски вздохнул Атсуши, – если уж нас обвинили в сепаратизме, то пусть хоть не зря.  
– Меня обвинили, – поправил его Имаи, но Атсуши покачал головой, не отрывая взгляда от ярко-красных пятен в глубине насыщенной зелени.  
– Нас.  
Имаи открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но решил промолчать. Только обнял Атсуши крепче.

Этим же вечером Хисаши перевез его из больницы в их новый дом – маленькую квартирку в зеленом районе. Оказалось, что деньги с межпланетных гастролей и продажи записей за пределами Японии внезапно предусмотрительный Имаи хранил в земном банке, и этих средств им впятером хватит на пару лет скромной жизни. Уоттс изо всех сил рвался помочь финансово и снять им жилье пороскошней, но Имаи считал, что будет неразумно принимать слишком дорогие подарки до тех пор, пока они сами не встанут крепко на ноги. Он не любил оставаться в долгу, даже перед друзьями. Особенно, учитывая то, что Рэймонд и так им помогал едва ли не на пределе своих возможностей.  
Здесь было как-то удивительно тихо: крохотная спальня, чуть побольше – гостиная с кухней. И большая, действительно большая терраса, увитая плющом. Собрав все свои силы, Атсуши вышел на террасу самостоятельно – задумчиво курящий Имаи обернулся и дернулся было, чтобы ему помочь, но Атсуши только упрямо мотнул головой. Он сам. Чем быстрей это тело научится ходить и делать другие элементарные вещи, тем скорей они все смогут вернуться к обычной жизни.  
Он встал у ограждения, тяжело опираясь на балюстраду. Имаи протянул ему пачку сигарет с незнакомым названием, но Атсуши неожиданно для себя покачал головой. Ему совершенно не хотелось курить. И пить… за весь день ему даже в голову не пришла мысль о выпивке. Хороший бонус – он чист. Он буквально имеет возможность начать жизнь с чистого листа. Новое тело, новая планета. Главное – не думать о том, как же он скучает о той – прошлой – жизни.   
– Тут хорошо, – с некоторым даже удивлением сказал Атсуши через пару минут. – Такие темные ночи. И фонари на дверях. И пахнет жареной собой от соседей – почти как дома.   
Хисаши коротко рассмеялся, но тут же оборвал себя и затянулся поглубже, выпустил сизый полупрозрачный дым в черное небо.  
– Мы еще вернемся, – сказал он негромко. – Скоро все изменится… И мы сможем вернуться. Все смогут быть там, где захотят. Путешествовать. Делать всякие классные вещи. Жить столько, сколько хочется.  
Атсуши сглотнул, жмурясь. Наверное, он ничего не хотел об этом знать. Наверное, у него не было другого выхода – когда ты рядом с таким человеком, как Имаи, нужно просто смириться с тем, что жизнь скучной не будет.   
– Еще одна вещь, – сказал Имаи внезапно, не глядя на него. – Я должен это сказать. Когда стало понятно, что твой мозг… – он сглотнул и быстро затянулся, – что твой мозг умер, я попросил врачей пересадить мне твое сердце. Оно было совершенно здоровым и… Они, наверное, решили, что я совсем больной извращенец. Но я подумал и понял, что не переживу целый месяц, не прикасаясь к тебе. И что как бы ни повернулось дальше, я хочу… Я хочу, чтобы ты всегда был во мне.  
– И ты еще говорил, что я чокнутый, – спертым от перехваченного горла голосом произнес Атсуши.  
– Мы друг друга стоим.  
Это точно.   
Атсуши запрокинул голову вверх, чтобы не дать непрошенным слезам пролиться – не о чем плакать. Они выжили. Многие люди пожертвовали своим благополучием и удобством, чтобы они смогли выжить. Чтобы они имели возможность любить друг друга. Дышать воздухом, пахнущим прелой зеленью и немного – домашней жареной собой. Смотреть в невероятно прозрачное небо…   
– Так странно, что здесь можно просто смотреть на космос, – сказал Атсуши, обнимая его со спины и прижимаясь щекой к щеке. Хисаши привычно льнул к нему, тоже глядя вверх, кожа у него была нежная-нежная, словно у новорожденного. В сущности, они оба и были новорожденными.  
– Мне кажется, мы всегда на него смотрели, – сказал Хисаши. Атсуши сначала не понял, что он имел в виду, но еще раз взглянул на небо, мерцающее далекими искрами чужих звезд, и кивнул.  
– Да, – кивнул он. – Всегда.  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Сердце, звучи (Потаенные пространства)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882366) by [fandom BUCK-TICK 2020 (fandom_BUCK_TICK)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_BUCK_TICK/pseuds/fandom%20BUCK-TICK%202020), [Red_Sally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally)
  * [Втроем](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545260) by [robin_puck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck), [WTF BUCK-TICK 2021 (fandom_BUCK_TICK)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_BUCK_TICK/pseuds/WTF%20BUCK-TICK%202021)




End file.
